I Want Someone
by Crona-Cron
Summary: Originally, Reagan Evans was supposed to end up with her English teacher — Arthur Kirkland. BUT, stuff happened and she ends up with one of her best friends. How well will this turn out? How will Arthur take it? I dunno, read it and figure it out. Rated M for sexual scenes and future lemony goodness!
1. Thanks Mr Kirkland!

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

 **One last thing, Abigail is an OC of mine, I do not know her in real life, I know someone with the same name. And even though we were not friends for a while, we cool now.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1] — Shit! Thank you!**

 _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_ The alarm clock sounded. It was loud, blaring like it was trying to warn someone of some oncoming danger.

The dirty blonde, Reagan Evans, who was laying under the turquoise comforter of her queen-sized bed, stirred slightly. The alarm continued to blare until the girl's blue eyes finally had enough and shot open. Sleeping on her left side, she quickly flipped over and frantically looked for her phone. Where the hell was it? The noise only continuously terrorized her and became increasingly annoying. Throwing the turquoise pillow off of her bed, she finally found her blue iPhone 5C, the source of the obnoxious noise.

"God, shut the hell up. Dammit!" She exclaimed annoyed. She rubbed her tired eyes. That damn alarm meant it was 5 am and it was time to get ready for school. She hated school so much, but some of her best friends made her life at school much better, even happier. Reagan ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced. "Gross, I gotta shower. Thank God it's Friday," she said and then she pushed herself lazily off her bed. Immediantly, her tired body demanded her return to her comfy bed. Reagan defied her own body and walked over to her dresser and got out some panties. Once she had some, she got out her favorite pair of slouched slim holed jeans. With a smile on her face, she made her way to her closet to get her favorite All Time Low pop art t-shirt.

Obtaining her signature clothes, she walked to her bathroom and prepared her shower. About 10 minutes later Reagan exited the shower, her dirty blonde hair was dark and damp with water.

 _~Le Time Skip; At school~_

Reagan walked into her first period, English with Mr. Arthur Kirkland. Slowly treading to her desk, virtually directly in front of Arthur's desk, she slumped sleepily into her chair. With a silent yawn, Reagan propped her head up with her left hand, her blue eyes carelessly dazing off into space. Just then, her best friend, Alfred F. Jones, walked in and slammed his hands onto her desk, causing a LOUD noise to echo throughout the virtually half-full classroom. Reagan jumped at the loud noise, squeaking loudly because of it.

"Hey Ray, how's it going?" Alfred asked in a hyper tone, not knowing — or rather, fully knowing — he nearly gave Reagan a heart attack.

Reagan's blue eyes were still quite wide from the terror, a fiercely wild look in them, as she was trying to regulate her heartbeat again. Alfred always seemed to love doing that. Maybe it was the adorable look on her face or her delayed reactions. "A-Al… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She finally yelled and punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "You friggin' jackass!"

Alfred smiled and playfully rubbed his arm, pretending it was hurt. "Oww… Ray, that hurt me," he teased the dirty blonde, winking at her.

Reagan stuck out her tongue at Alfred and flipped him the bird. "Sorry Alfie! Didn't mean to hurt you. _YOU_ just scared the JESUS outta me!" Reagan exclaimed, glaring at Alfred.

Alfred took a seat beside her and chuckled. He loved how he and Reagan could do that, be complete jackasses to one another, yet still be able to laugh about it. Plus, Alfred and his brother, Matthew, had only been best friends with Reagan since 6th grade (and now they are in 12th grade). Reagan laughed with Alfred before she asked, "Hey, Al, where's Matt?"

"Matthew…" Alfred began, "he should be coming soon." He ran a hand through his honey blonde hair. Reagan snickered at Alfred's movement. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "What's funny Ray? Like what I'm doing there, huh, Ray?" Alfred questioned as he did his previous action again.

Reagan could not contain her laughter and burst out in hysterical laughter. She used her left hand to hold her right side as she used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away the tears that began forming in her eyes. "Oh yeah, Al. I am _TOTALLY_ _LOVING_ what I'm seeing! Make it stop, _per favore!"_ The girl said between laughs.

As she was laughing, the teacher walked into the classroom and made his way to his desk. Placing his stuff onto his desk he got himself ready to begin class. "Good morning everyone. I see that Miss Evans is having a very good morning." Arthur said in his wonderful British accent.

Reagan stopped laughing, still rubbing the tears from her eyes. "S-sorry, Mr. Kirkland. I didn't mean to be so loud," she said breathlessly.

Mr. Kirkland crossed his arms and shook his head, a slight smile on his face. He would not admit it to anyone else but himself, but he found himself quite attracted to her laughter, never thinking it to be neither annoying nor obnoxious. In fact, he loved her every slight chuckle, but again, no one else but himself shall know that. "It's quite alright, Reagan. I am glad you can laugh in my class, not many people seem to be able to laugh in my classroom," he spoke sweetly. "It looks as though Matthew Williams is absent today, am I correct?"

"N-no! I-I'm right here, e-eh!" Matthew exclaimed as he ran into the classroom. Reagan's face lit up as she saw her Canadian bestie.

"Matt! Mattie!" Reagan called out, waving at the blonde Canadian as he ran to his seat, to the right of Reagan. The Canadian sat down and he was huffing and puffing. "You alright there Mattie?" Reagan asked.

"Y-yeah, eh. I just need a few minutes to catch my breath." The Canadian said with a cute smile. Reagan loved Matthew, he was just always so cute and innocent, what's there not to love about him?

She squealed slightly and got up to quickly hug the Canadian before going back to her sleep. "I love ya, Mattie!"

"I-I love you, too, R-Reagan." The Canadian said with a small smile as he was still huffing, finally he placed his head down onto his desk.

Arthur looked at the two and just smiled. He also enjoyed how Reagan would always try to make her Canadian best friend feel happy, even if she was in a bad mood. _I have always loved her, ever since she first entered my classroom_ , Arthur thought to himself as he discreetly checked Reagan out. He mentally slapped himself and cleared his throat, now that everybody was in his classroom, he could start class. "Okay then students, let's get started…"

 _~About an hour later, at the end of first period~_

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. One period down, six more to go. Reagan gathered up her stuff and was about to walk out of Mr. Kirkland's classroom when she was stopped. By a British voice.

"Miss Reagan. Could you stay behind for a second? I have something I want to talk to you about," Mr. Kirkland called to the retreating girl.

Looking over her shoulder, Reagan's blue eyes connected with her teacher's emerald ones. "Y-yes sir. What is it you want to talk to me about?" She sheepishly said as she turned around and walked towards Mr. Kirkland's desk.

Arthur tapped some papers that were in disarray against his desk which straightened them. He, then, signaled for the girl to sit down. Reagan became nervous, she sat down in her desk, since there was not a chair she could just pull up. Her blue eyes were glued to her desk as she sat there in awkward silence, sitting before her attractive British teacher. "I believe you know why I have asked you to remain here, Reagan," he said in a certain and calm manner, placing the papers down onto his desk then crossing his arms.

Reagan shook her head 'no' as she continuously looked at her desk, not wanting to look up. "No sir, I honestly have no idea why. Did I do something wrong?" She asked unknowingly cutely as she looked up from her desk with uncertain blue eyes.

 _God, she is so cute, bloody hell,_ Arthur thought to himself. He cleared his throat and looked at Reagan, why did she seem so scared? "You failed that research paper that was due last week. What happened? You are usually so good at my class," he said and handed back her research paper. A big 39 written in red ink was at the top.

Reagan's eyes went wide with terror. "Oh. My. God! A-are you serious, M-Mr. Kirkland? Please t-tell me that i-isn't my paper," she said as her voice trembled. Her parents were going to kill her when this 39 showed up on her powerschool. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Motherofbitch,thatAlfred! If I hadn't been so busy playing video games with him trying to forget about my fall out with_ ** _that bitch_** _then MAYBE I would've gotten a better grade. FUCK!_ Reagan screamed to herself inside her head. She gripped her hair slightly and placed her head on the desk. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Mr. Kirkland," she said, knowing he more-than-likely would not care.

Arthur noticed Reagan acting strange and he stood up and walked over to her, he then placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to show her he was understanding. "I believe this bad grade had to do with one of your friends, love. Miss Abigail, I believe is her name."

Reagan growled darkly. "She's _not_ my fucking friend anymore!" She screamed and then slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she just cussed in front of her teacher. "Oh, my God. Mr. Kirkland, please don't write me up for that. It's just that…" she trailed off and sighed, "we aren't friends anymore. Turns out she always hated me. She never liked me. She always was mean to Alex and not me, so I thought she liked me, but, she always hated me. I hate her so much now. I went off on her and our friendship ended about 3 weeks ago. I meant to do the paper and make it the best one this year, I swear, but I went over to Alfred's and we played video games and he made me forget about her."

Arthur looked at Reagan as he listened to her story, utterly shocked that someone could hate her. Sure she had an attitude sometimes, from what he saw in his class as how she occasionally treated Alfred, but everyone knew she was harmless and that she had drastic mood swings. He nodded and sat down in the Matthew's desk. "Well… that is quite the tale, Reagan. It could also be a lie," he looked at Reagan as he said that and her eyes clearly had complete sincerity in them, she was telling the truth, "however, your eyes tell me that what you just told me is truth. I suppose I can give you a redo for full credit. Given the circumstances, especially how sudden it happened. But, next time, I will not do this. Reagan, this is a _ONE_ time deal, okay love? And you are to tell no one about this, giving a student special treatment could get me in trouble."

"Then why give me special treatment? Even if it happened suddenly." Reagan said questioningly.

Arthur sighed, "Because I don't get how anyone could not like you, love. You're very sweet. Sure, you have your bad days, Reagan, but don't we all? I have days I'm not the friendliest to my friends yet they don't hate me. I think it's a damn bloody shame for Abigail to hate you, I find you very un-hate-able, if that word is a word."

Reagan's eyes lit up with embarrassment at the British man's words. "R-really? You really think that?" She questioned with a slight giggle.

"Yes, I do." Arthur said to her with a small smile.

Reagan twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair in embarrassment. "Why thank you, then, Mr. Kirkland," she muttered. "But are you really going to allow me to redo the paper?"

He stood and with a sigh he reassured, "Yes. I am going to allow you to redo it. Only this time, though. Next time, you will be out of luck. And, as I have already said, I will give you full credit and not just half credit, so you are able to earn up to a 100."

Her blue eyes widened in amazement at the generosity of her English teacher. "Oh thank you, Mr. Kirkland! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and hugged him. Once she realized what she was doing, her eyes widened and she looked up at Arthur. "Uhh… sorry, I was just really happy," she spoke quietly and backed away from him.

"No, it's fine, love. I don't mind. Now I need to write you a note, you are ten minutes late to class," he said as he went back to his desk and sat down. Arthur grabbed a sticky-note and wrote Reagan a note explaining why she was late. _Reagan Evans was with me, Mr. Kirkland, discussing her grades,_ the note read. He handed it to Reagan with a smile and said, "Here you are. Now get to class."

Reagan giddily grabbed the note from Arthur's hands and gathered her stuff up, running out of the room. "Thank you for the second chance, Mr. Kirkland!" She exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome, Miss Reagan." Arthur said through a giant smile. "Oh! It's due two weeks from today!" he called out to the retreating dirty blonde.

Reagan looked over her shoulder as she was almost out the door, "Alright Mr. Kirkland! Thanks, again!"

~After school, at Alfred and Matthew's house. Al, Matt and Reagan are all in the den, on the large couch~

"… So he gave me another chance!" Reagan exclaimed happily, throwing her arms into the air. She was laughing from the happiness.

Alfred smiled and wrapped an arm around Reagan's neck, pulling her close to him. "Whoa, dudette, that's, like, so cool! I'm stoked that Mr. Kirkland ain't no asshole and gave you another chance! Especially since that happened!" He yelled as happy as his best friend was.

"Yeah! Me too Al!"

"Well, how about we celebrate?! Wanna play some Assassin's Creed, Ray?" Alfred exclaimed as he ruffled Reagan's hair, letting go of his arm around her neck. His cerulean eyes looked into his best friend's blue ones.

Reagan's eyes lit up as Alfred said _Assassin's Creed._ "FUCK YEAH I DO! I hate that you know my weakness, you bastard! Which one are we gonna play?"

Alfred shrugged. "Which ever one you want. I have every single one, even Unity. So, you decide."

Reagan placed her hand on her cheek and thought. _What to play? We could play Rogue… or maybe Black Flag. My favorite is AC II, and Brotherhood, and Revelations, and III. Damn, I don't know which one to play!_ "Ugh! I don't know! I like them all! I wanna play II, Brotherhood, Revelations and III! DAMMIT! Hey, Matt~ what should I play?" She called to the Canadian sitting on the other side of the couch.

Matthew looked at Reagan and shrugged. "I don't know, eh. You know I play Final Fantasy more than I play Assassin's Creed," he said quietly.

Reagan sighed and ruffled her hair. "Dammit all! Al, which one should I play?"

"I dunno, babe. Pick one you haven't played in a while," was all the American said with a shrug.

"Ugh! Fine, since I've played all of them recently, let's play Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness instead! Y'all do have a Wii after all!" She exclaimed happily as her eyes lit up remembering _Gale of Darkness_. Getting up off the couch, going to the Wii, and sitting down on the floor, Reagan opened a cabinet under the Wii that contained all the games for the two consoles in the living room. As she dug through the games, she finally came across the game she wanted. "Yay!" She exclaimed as she pulled out the game from its slot. Reagan turned on the Wii and opened the game's case, removing the game from the case and sliding it into the Wii.

It had been forever since Reagan played that game, thank God she gave Alfred and Matthew her old GameCube stuff, like controllers and her sole memory card. The memory card had her information she had for _XD: Gale of Darkness._ Once the game was read, she grabbed a wireless GameCube controller and sat down beside Alfred. "Reagan, babe, you _really_ love this game, don't'cha?" He asked.

Reagan looked up at him and nodded. "Aye! Of course I do, Al! This game _was_ my childhood _before_ I knew you and Mattie. I didn't have many friends as a kid, so I stayed inside and played Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness most of the time," she said with a matter-of-factly tone with a huge grin. As the game started up, Reagan was getting excited. The title screen came up and giddily, she pressed the large green A button that opened the title screen. Her blood began to pump as she was greeted by Pokémon she had not seen in years. "Hello everyone! It's good to be back," she spoke quietly as a happy tears streaked down both sides of her face.

Alfred and Matthew noticed the tears and each one of them placed a hand on top of Reagan's hands. Alfred had his hand on her left hand, while Matthew had his hand on her right hand.

"Babe, you alright? You're cryin'," Alfred asked with a lot of concern.

"Rea, are you ok? Why are you crying, eh?" Matthew also asked, very concerned.

Shaking her head slightly, she smiled and kissed both of their cheeks, as a way of thanking them. "Yeah, I'm fine you two. I'm… just… _really_ happy to see these guys again." She said as she turned her eyes towards the large flat-screen television as she opened her party for a summary of all the party's Pokémon. Alfred and Matthew turned their gazes towards the television as well and they see Pokémon, high level Pokémon at that as well, a Flareon and Lugia leading the party of six. "Flareon, it's so wonderful to see you again," she quietly acknowledged the male puff-ball leading the team.

Alfred and Matthew heard a immensely caring and loving tone in her voice as Reagan addressed her Flareon; it was as if she saw Flareon as a closer best friend than she saw both of them combined. "I can tell you really care about that one, don't'cha, Ray?" Alfred questioned, moving his hand off of hers. Reagan only nodded as she was too struck with nostalgia to even form coherent words at that point.

"I think I get it! Pokémon were your only friends before you met me and Alfred, so you have these feelings of nostalgia every time you see the ones you haven't seen in a while! Oui? I am right, aren't I, eh?" Matthew exclaimed.

Again, just like moments prior, Reagan only nodded.

 _~A few minutes later~_

Reagan snapped out of her nostalgia trip. It dawned on her that she had basically done everything this game had to offer, she frowned at that realization. _Dammit, I thought this game would hold more for me than I remembered, but no. I've beaten it basically,_ she thought to herself. She saved the game and cut it off. Alfred and Matthew looked at her with wide eyes.

"What was that for? I thought you wanted to play the game!" Matthew and Alfred said in unison.

Reagan shrugged and pushed herself off of the couch. "I guess I just wanted the nostalgia that came with the game. Maybe to relive the excitement the game brought to me as a child, maybe I'll have to replay it. From beginning to end," she talked to herself as she made her way to Alfred and Matthew's kitchen.

Upon entering their kitchen, she walked over to the pantry and began searching through the pantry seemingly aimless. That aimlessness was soon absolved once Reagan had found a large, family-sized box of Original Cheezits. With a large, hungry look plastered on her face and in her eyes, she grabbed the large box. Now having obtained the box of Cheezits and closing the pantry door with a kick, the dirty blonde female made her way back into the den. Reagan plopped herself back down in between Alfred and Matthew. With several loud movements, the plastic bag containing the Cheezits opened and Reagan began to eat them by the handfuls. "Would you two like some?" She asked as she stuffed her face.

"Ray, if you were hungry, you could've just said so. I would've order burgers!" Alfred exclaimed as he stuck he hand into the Cheezit box. "I think we should watch a few movies."

Reagan looked over at him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Uh-huh, what movie you talkin' 'bout, Al?" She asked.

Matthew moved off of the couch and said, "I have to go guys. I told Emil I'd help him with math."

"Ok, bro. Be careful, alright? Don't do anything stupid," Alfred said, waving to his brother.

Reagan got up and hugged Matthew, kissing him on the cheek. "Have fun, Matthew. Good luck teaching Emil math. He's such a little jerk sometimes," she told him as she hugged him one last time.

Matthew smiled and hugged Reagan back. "Thanks, Rea. I'll be careful, Alfred. Don't do anything inappropriate while I'm not here to protect Reagan," he exclaimed as he winked at Reagan before walking to the door. Matthew opened the door and there was a car outside waiting for him, it was Emil's older brother, Lukas.

"Come on, Matthew!" Lukas called. Matthew nodded and told him he was coming. He closed the door and ran to the car, getting in.

Reagan walked back and sat on the couch beside Alfred. The American had set up the DVD player and had already put in a movie, one left a mystery to Reagan. "What we watchin' buddy?" She asked, throwing her head back, resting it on the back of the couch, and cracking her neck in the process.

Alfred smirked and wrapped an arm around Reagan's waist, pulling her close to him. "I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see!" He exclaimed.

Taken by surprise at Alfred pulling her closer to him, Reagan's head landed on his chest with a soft thud. "Mmmm… ok, I suppose I can deal with that," she said in a comfortable tone, enjoying the feeling of having her head on Alfred's chest. As the movie started, Reagan immediantly knew what it was. Her favorite movie of all time, _The Mummy_ , that has Brendan Fraser. "Oh, my God, YES!" She yelled happily.

Alfred stroked and began to play with her hair, running his fingers through it carelessly, "I knew you'd love this, babe."

Reagan smiled and made a noise that sounded like a purr, but it was a relieved sigh. She knew that Alfred knew she loved to have her hair stroked and played with. "I love it. You're the best, Al~" she gushed.

The two best friends enjoyed the movie as the night went on.

* * *

 **A/N: Apparently, Reagan is COMPLETELY oblivious to guys calling her _pet names_ such as Arthur saying "love" and Alfred randomly calling her "babe" instead of the usual "Ray". Geez, that's how I am in real life, guess she takes after me xD And i** **f you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys.**


	2. The Couch Encounter

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.  
** **NOTE: This chapter does have a bit of lemon in it, sooo, y'know if you don't wanna read it, don't.  
**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2] — The Lustful Encounter In Early Morning**

Reagan woke up and the room was darkened by the select screen of the movie. "Where am I?" She groggily asked herself, rubbing her head and her eyes. Reagan looked around her surroundings and realized where she was, Alfred and Matthew's house. "OH SHIT! What time is it?!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Scrambling to get her phone from her pocket, she got it out and checked the phone. _2:30 am._ Well, she was done for. Reagan hadn't told her mother where she was going to be, her mother must have been worried sick.

Amid her panic, she checked her phone for messages. Her mother sent, at 11:02 pm, "I know that ur probably over at Alfred and Matthew's house tonight. Don't do anything stupid, sweetie. Love you, goodnight." _Thank god mom has a sense for things like this,_ she thought to herself as she sighed relieved. Placing her phone down on the table, she snuggled back into the couch.

The couch that was breathing and was warm. _What the fuck?_ Reagan thought to herself as she propped herself up with her arms to look down at the couch. Sure enough, the _couch_ she had been laying on was that idiot Alfred was laying underneath her, his head supported and cushioned by a small couch pillow. _Look at that idiot's stupid expression on his stupid handsome face, I gotta love this idiot best friend of mine. I mean, how can't I? He does stupid shit for me ALL THE TIME and I don't even ask him to…_ she thought as she snuggled back into him. "Oh well, he makes a good pillow, at least," she muttered to herself. Reagan also noticed that sometime Alfred had moved her in the middle of his legs, probably so he could lay on the couch too. Alfred and Matthew's couch was wider than most couches were, their couch was almost a bed.

With another relieved sigh, Reagan closed her eyes to attempt to go back to sleep, when she heard moaning. Coming from Alfred. "Mmm… oh God, R-Ray," he moaned quietly. There went any chances of Reagan going back to sleep. Right there. With that tone he used, and how he said it. Yearning, painfully desperate for her.

Reagan bit her lip, trying to keep herself from teasing Alfred. But, despite her efforts, she could not help herself. Getting close to Alfred's ear, she whispered seductively, "Yes, Mister Jones? What do you want of me?" _God, I'm such an evil person. Fuck it! I always love to tease Al, though this is in a new and different way, I guess._

"D-don't stop… please, babe," Alfred gasped softly, grabbing at her. Reagan pushed his arms, which were looking for her, down to his sides.

Reagan felt something poke her arm through the fabric of Alfred's jeans. She knew what it was and it caused her to blush. Wanting to enjoy herself, she pushed the embarrassment into the back of her mind and again whispered into her best friend's ear, "Mmm… don't stop what?"

In response to her question, Alfred desperately bucked his hips forward. Then, Reagan knew what he did not want her to stop, in his dream that is. Also, a sinister idea had creeped into her mind. Why not give Alfred what he was practically begging for? After all, he always did stuff for Reagan, like being there for her when she and Abigail had their huge falling-out. Therefore, why not repay him for all those times he was there for her? _My mind's made up. I'm doing this! It's only as a thank you for everything he does for me, nothing else!_ Reagan assured herself as she got to eye-level with the large bulge in his jeans. "Whoa… seems pretty big," she muttered to herself as she fiddled with the jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Since his hips were somewhat still up into the air, Reagan quickly pulled down Alfred's pants, leaving his jeans around his thighs also leaving him in his boxers. His American flag boxers. The sight caused Reagan to giggle sweetly. The tip of the American's erection peaked out of his boxers.

"Oooh, is someone still excited?" Reagan asked out loud, knowing the answer. She smiled and took out the American's erection. Placing a kiss on the tip, testing out the waters, and Alfred moaned. "Ok, so apparently you like this," she muttered and continued kissing her best friend's erection. She hesitantly wrapped a hand around it, experimentally licking it from bottom to top, earning a deep moan from the American. _Oh, naughty Mister Alfred F. Jones, enjoying that,_ she thought as she did her previous action again. To add a twist to her previous action, she sucked on the tip, taking it into her warm, wet mouth.

Alfred groaned and bucked his hips forward, forcing Reagan to take him deeper into her warm mouth. He grabbed her head, forcing her head down, making her take him even deeper into her throat. _God, this dream feels so real. Being inside Ray's mouth feels amazing! It's so wet. And so fucking warm! It's heavenly! I can't help but wonder what she feels like down there~_ Alfred thought as he was "dreaming". Reagan's eyes were wide as her best friend was holding her head down, she could not pull up. She could barely breathe. But she was moaning against his incredibly hard member. Moaning and fighting for him to let go of her head, constantly moving her head up just to have Alfred push her back back down, occasionally thrusting his hips upward, Reagan began to enjoy it. Suddenly, in the midst of this struggle and fighting for breath, she felt something hot and thick spill into her mouth and throat. Alfred let out a very loud and deep moan before he slumped onto the couch, his body went limp.

Reagan swallowed the hot, thick liquid even though it was kind of bitter, yet it had a salty taste and she loved salty things. Some of the liquid dripped off her chin and onto the couch, she looked down and noticed the liquid was white-ish. She felt weird, she felt very _aroused_ , but she told herself she was only going to repay Alfred, not go all the way with him.

Suddenly, Alfred's eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm…" he muttered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Something had come over Reagan, as she pushed Alfred back down. "Stay down, Al," she said as she straddled her best friend. She let her hands glide over Alfred's clothed chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles against her soft hands. "Y'know Alfred… you are a very _naughty_ dude," Reagan whispered lustfully into his ear. Breathing semi-heavily near his ear, she nibbled on the shell of his ear.

Alfred was caught by surprise. _WHAT?! What the hell is wrong with Ray?!_ "Ray? Are you ok?" He asked as he tried to get her away from his ear. Before she made Alfred lose all reason and take her right then and there, on the couch. Alfred was sure she was not in her right mind, though. He thought this because never once had she showed any interest in him and he did not want to take advantage of her, even if he wanted to do everything to and with her. But Alfred would do it right, he wanted to ask Reagan out for a while now, but did not ask her because he did not want to mess up their friendship.

Reagan smiled devilishly as she pulled away from his ear. Her blue eyes were darkened heavily by lust. The lust that had finally overcome her. Lust that had been building up since their freshmen year of high school. "Oh God. Yes, I'm _perfectly_ fine Al. I just realized something…" she muttered as she licked her lips, gazing at his soft-looking ones, "I've always wondered how you taste, it's about time I figure out!" Then she leaned down and crashed her lips onto Alfred's in overwhelming passion. _Hamburgers, imagine that, but it suits him. And tastes so fucking delicious!_ Reagan thought as she continued kissing her best friend, not even caring anymore, but keeping the kiss from becoming sloppy.

His captivating cerulean eyes went wide with utter shock and confusion. He tried to comprehend what was happening. Was this Reagan confessing? What spurred this? Honestly, Alfred could have cared less, he had his best friend on top of him, straddling him and now kissing him passionately. Everything he wanted to do to Reagan, she was now doing to him. And he loved it. He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

Reagan combed her right hand through Alfred's honey blonde hair, moaning quietly into their kiss, biting Alfred's bottom lip softly. When he gasped at that, Reagan snuck her tongue into his mouth, not wanting to be beat, he met her tongue with his. The battle ensued, both tongues twirling around each other, fighting for dominance. Her other hand that was not entwined in her best friend's hair, made its way under Alfred's white shirt, lazily circling his muscles.

 _This kiss is too amazing! How can she kiss this good?! This is some crazy kissing!_ Alfred thought to himself, squeezing Reagan's hips harder. But he could not deny, he was loving how amazing of a kisser she was. After a few more seconds of the non-ending tongue battle, both Reagan and Alfred pulled away for some much needed air.

With a deep intake of oxygen, Reagan began kissing Alfred's jawline and neck. Dislodging her hand entwined in Alfred's hair and removing her hand from underneath his shirt, she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She got off the couch and removed her pants, leaving her in her lacy black panties. Stunned by her action, Alfred looked down to see his pants around his thighs and it hit him. _Shit, my dream felt so real because it WAS real!_ "R-Ray… babe," Alfred said, trying to return Reagan from her lust-induced state, even though by that time he was starting to be overcome by lust as well.

"Mmmm… Shush~" Reagan muttered against his neck, kissing and sucking and nipping on a particular spot. A spot that almost made Alfred lose himself. A spot that upon nipping, had Reagan pressed roughly against the couch. Alfred pinned her down to the couch as soon as she first nipped that spot.

Trying to regain his self-control, Alfred ground out, "B-babe… you need to stop this… I will not do anything to you… yet. Snap out of it!"

Reagan's heavily lustful eyes looked into his lustful cerulean ones. " _Yet?_ What do you mean by that?" She asked, reverting back to her normal self, sitting up as much as she could before her forehead met Alfred's.

Alfred sighed and sat up, no longer pinning Reagan to the couch. "I can't do it anymore. I can't try lying to myself anymore. Ray, I love you. I'm not talking about as just a best friend anymore, I'm talkin' about actual, I'm attracted to you _love_. I've felt this for awhile, at least since freshmen year. You're just so cool, you know what to say to make me happy when I ever get upset. I feel so happy around ya, dudette. I-I guess… I really have fallen for you, my best friend, and God, I've fallen for ya hard," he trailed off, looking into her eyes.

Reagan's face began to heat up. "I-I feel you. I-I've kinda had a secret crush on you for a while too. A-Alfred…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm in love with my best friend, too… I'm in love with you…"

"M-me too. I love you Reagan…"

Reagan fiddled with her hair, waiting for Alfred to ask her something. Since they were both confessing to each other at, oh, probably _3:50 am_ , might as well make it official, right? "Al-" she began but was cut off.

"Ray! W-will you go out with me?" Alfred blurted out embarrassedly.

Reagan rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is Alfred F. Jones, my _best friend_ and _boyfriend_ , embarrassed?" She asked, emphasizing "best friend" and "boyfriend".

Alfred's face lit up as she emphasized "boyfriend". "Is that a yes dudette?!" He asked happily, knowing the answer but making sure.

A sweet giggle escaped her lips, she smiled and flicked his nose. "Of course it's a yeah, Alfie. After that lustful encounter, I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't your girlfriend. Sorry if I lost myself, that lust was a build up over at least three years," she stated.

"Whoa, seriously dude? Three years? Mine's built up at least four years," he said, trying to up his new girlfriend.

Reagan pulled his hair slightly as she pulled him into another passionate kiss that lasted less than a minute before she pulled away. Leaving _him_ wanting more. "Do you know what you got yourself into, mister? Anyways, let's stop that before I go all lusty again. Because next time, you won't be able to calm me down," she whispered into his ear.

Alfred shivered. "Ok, how 'bout we both put our pants back on?" He suggested, pointing out that she was in her lacy panties and he had jeans around his knees now from the movement.

"Oh, yeah. Sounds like a damn good idea. Maybe we could go sleep in your room? I love your couch and all but I wanna lay in a bed," Reagan said as she retrieved her pants from the floor and put them on. Alfred also put his pants back on and once his girlfriend had her pants back on and her phone in her hand, he picked her up bridal style and headed to his room, upstairs. "A-Alfred!" Reagan squeaked as she was suddenly picked up, "Mister, I am perfectly capable of walking to your room!"

"Shhh, Matthew is probably asleep. It would be rude to wake him up." Alfred whispered as he walked into his room and put Reagan down gently on his king-sized bed. He then stripped of his pants and took off his shirt, lazily throwing them off to the side.

Reagan blushed at his actions. "W-what are you doin?!" She squeaked.

"Getting comfortable, Ray. I do sleep in boxers, y'know. I'm not gonna change the way I sleep just because you're in my bed. Not trying to be rude, just sayin. Why don't you take off your jeans too? I'm sure sleeping in jeans isn't comfortable," he said, moving towards the bed.

Blushing even more, Reagan knew her boyfriend was right. "O-okay, sexy pants. You're right," she said as she got off the bed and took off her jeans off. Then she slipped in under the covers and Alfred snuck in beside her.

" _Sexy pants_? Is that my pet name now?" Alfred asked as he wrapped an arm around Reagan's waist.

Reagan smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yeah. Gotta problem with it?"  
Alfred chuckled and kissed her forehead back. "Hmmm, nah, I don't have a problem with it," he said sweetly, "now, let's go to sleep."

"Ya don't have to tell me twice. Goodnight, Al," Reagan muttered sweetly as she cuddled into his chest after putting her phone down on the nightstand.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	3. The Wonderful Day Begins!

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3] — A Wonderful Morning**

Reagan yawned as her eyes creeped open. Sunlight poured into the room through the half-closed, half-opened blinds. She looked over to her left and saw the sleeping face of Alfred. _He's so cute when he sleeps, he doesn't even know how cute he is,_ she thought to herself as she observed him as he slept. A low growl erupted from her stomach, she groaned and got up from the bed, being as quiet as possible. She put her jeans back on and slipped silently out of her boyfriend's room. By the time Reagan woke up for the second time, it was 10:15 am. She was so happy about what happened earlier that morning, not about the lustful part, but about the other part that butterflies were in her stomach and her mind felt fuzzy. Reagan walked down the stairs and smelled pancakes. As she stuck her head into the kitchen she called out sweetly, "Matt~?"

She got a response. "Yes? What is it, eh?" Came the Canadian's quiet voice as he slaved away over the stove.

Reagan walked into the kitchen and over beside Matthew. Placing a hand on her other best friend's shoulder, she asked, "What'cha doing? Slaving away? Making pancakes."

"Yeah, basically," Matthew said as he never looked up and flipped the half-cooked pancake batter.

"Why are ya slaving away? It looks like you've made 'nough pancakes to feed several homeless shelters," she stated as she sat down at the kitchen table, "Can I have some?"

Matthew looked over his shoulder to see Reagan beaming at him. He could not say no to her. After all, he was making all those pancakes for himself. "Sure, eh. You can have some. I'm only making them for myself," he told her with a cute smile.

Reagan's eyes widen, sure she had known that Matthew _really_ loved pancakes, but she never knew he loved them this much. She was utterly amazed, but she loved it. " _G-grazie tizio_ ," she stuttered out in Italian. Reagan loved how generous Matthew was, fixing all those pancakes for himself, and he allows her some.

" _Pas de probléme_ ," Matthew replied as he placed the newly-finished pancake onto the top of the third plate of a stack of now 40 pancakes. "Annndd~ my breakfast is done!" He exclaimed happily as she sat down beside Reagan, however, not before grabbing his Maple Syrup.

Reagan licked her lips as her stomach growled loudly. "Mmmm… looks delicious Matthew, _grazie ancora,_ " she gasped out about the delicious-looking food. Matthew placed a pack of butter and placed his Maple syrup on the table, then handed Reagan a fork and knife with a smile.

"Please stop thanking me, Rea. I'm happy to share my pancakes with you, eh." The sweet Canadian sighed as he shook his head slightly. "After all, you are my best friend. Just eat what you can and I'll eat whatever you don't eat, okay?"

With a nod, Reagan smiled, "Sorry for continuously thanking you, _mi amico_ , I can't help it. I know you probably didn't wanna share with me anyways, soooo…"

Matthew put his fork-full of pancake away from his mouth and gave Reagan a look she knew too well. It was the _"I know you're kidding me, right?"_ look. He opened his mouth and scoffed, "Reagan Lilith May Evans! You've got to be kidding me, right?! You're my _best_ friend, and have been for six years, eh. Don't think I won't share my food with you, even if I fixed food that I was going to eat all by myself. I will always gladly share my food with you."

Reagan blushed at his kindness. "Okay, okay, okay. I get it, Mattie. But I love that you'd share you're food with me," she uttered with a giggle.

 _~Forty-five minutes later~_

Reagan groaned and rubbed her full belly. "I can't eat anymore," she grumbled. She had only eaten maybe four pancakes before she was semi-full, but she went on to eat three more in the course of forty-five minutes. Therefore, she was stuffed to the breaking point. Moving slowly, Reagan stood up carefully. When she was stuffed, for about fifteen minutes after eating, if she moved too suddenly, she could throw up.

"Hey, Matthew, have you seen Ray?" A groggy male's voice called out, stairs creaked under the weight. Seconds later, a shirtless Alfred appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Upon seeing his girlfriend, he leaned against the doorframe. "There you are, babe, I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried you left," he said sweetly in that sexy groggy voice.

Matthew looked over at his brother with a fork-full of pancake stuck in his mouth. "Yeah, she's been here with me," he stated, the pancake and fork muffling his voice.

Reagan giggled at Matthew's unusual smart-ass remark. "I love you so much, Matthew!" She exclaimed as she kissed the Canadian's cheek. After kissing Matthew's cheek, she walked over to her boyfriend and whispered to him, "Why would I leave, Alfie? I wanna see what Mattie says when we tell him~"

"Oh, yeah. Should we tell him now?" Alfred questioned in a hushed whisper, looking down slightly at his dirty blonde girlfriend.

Reagan shrugged and muttered, "If you want. I don't care when we do it. I mean, it'll be pretty obvious that we're dating on Monday."

Alfred cleared his throat, getting his brother's attention. "Ey, uh, Matthew. Me and Ray have something to tell you," he stated, rubbing the back of his hair embarrassedly.

Matthew looked up from his final plate of pancakes, nearly on his last pancake. "Yeah? What is it, eh?"

Alfred hesitated to tell his brother him and Reagan started dating. "U-uhh… w-well…" he stammered. Reagan elbowed Alfred gently in the side, giving him some encouragement. "W-well… me and Ray. Yeah, we… kinda started going out early this morning…"

Matthew dropped his fork, with a small piece of maple-syrup-drenched pancake still on it, and it landed on the floor. " _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?!_ " He exclaimed in what sounded like horror.

" _Moi et Alfred sont officiellement sors maintenant,"_ Reagan replied back to Matthew in French. Thank God she had Matthew teach her French.

Matthew was in shock. " _Que…?_ What happened to cause you two to do that, eh?!" He fumed in confusion.

"Matthew, please calm down," Alfred and Reagan said in unison.

Matthew took about ten deep breaths and then he was calm. "I'm sorry about that. I-I was just very confused. Now, what?"

"Me and Al kinda confessed our love for each other around four am. So, he asked me out and I said 'yes'," Reagan explained, leaving out A LOT of details about her and Alfred's confessions.

The Canadian's eyes were obviously confused. "What caused your confessions? Something had to lead up to it, those things just don't _happen_. So, tell me, what really happened?" He asked seriously.

Reagan and Alfred looked at each other and they both blushed at the memory of the events leading up to their confessions. "W-well… we were watching my favorite movie after you left and sometime later, we both fell asleep. I woke up at 2:30 am and noticed I hadn't told mom where I was, but she had a sense that I was with you guys and I was safe. She just told me not to do anything stupid. Then, sometime later, Alfred woke up and something came over me and I kinda, sorta, maybe… kissed him. That's what lead up to our confessions. Al actually confessed first, but, yeah…" she lied about the events.

Alfred looked at her, amazed. She, obviously to Alfred, just came up with that bullshit off the top of her mind, and it sounds legit. _Thank God Ray can lie like a pro sometimes! Go dudette!_ Alfred thought to himself.

Matthew was not having any of Reagan's lies. "Bullshit," he simply said.

Reagan and Alfred both fell over. _Goddammit,_ they both thought. The two blondes looked each other in the eyes as they laid on the floor, communicating with their eyes.

 _Well fuck, he saw right through my bullshit Al, sorry,_ Reagan conveyed with her eyes.

 _It's cool, babe. At least you tried. Here lemme try,_ Alfred conveyed back to his beautiful gamer-girl. Then, he sprung up off the floor, bringing Reagan with him. He smirked evilly at his brother. "Do you _really_ wanna know what lead up to our confessions Matthew?" The American asked his Canadian brother.

Said Canadian brother crossed his arms and glared at both his best friend and brother. "Yes," came the simple one-word reply. His voice was different, he was serious.

Alfred smiled evilly. Reagan gasped in horror, no he wouldn't, would he? Alfred walked over to his brother and whispered into his ear something of which Reagan could not make out. When Alfred pulled away from his brother's ear, the Canadian was a red as Antonio's tomatoes.

"R-really? D-did that r-really happen?" He shyly stuttered, looking over at Reagan only to have his face turn even more red.

Alfred nodded triumphantly and pat his brother's back. "Suuuure diiiid, bro! Every. last. part. happened! Especially the hot kissing. She's an amazing kisser, just as an fyi," the American said with triumph in his tone.

The color of Reagan's face had drained. _He really told Mattie EVERYTHING, didn't he?_ she thought to herself as she fell to her knees. _I am going to kill him!_ She glared up at Alfred.

Alfred caught this glare and mouthed to her, " _It is okay, Ray. I didn't tell him everything everything. I just told him about you straddling me and kissing me passionately."_

With a sigh of relief, she got up off the floor. Reagan walked over to Alfred and punched him in the arm again, like she did the previous day in first period. Through a smile, she hissed, "Scare me again like that, and I'll neuter you. Got it, Al?!"

Alfred yelped a bit at her serious tone. He knew she was beyond serious. "Y-yes ma'am," he said apologetically, rubbing his arm that Reagan had actually hurt with that punch. Reagan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Glad you understand, Al," she said bubbly, back to her usual self once again, and walked out of the kitchen. "Oh~ Al, would you wanna hang out with Murmur, her boyfriend Andrew, Matthew and myself today?" She asked a few minutes later, poking her head into the kitchen.

Alfred was still rubbing his arm. "Y-yeah. Of course," he said with a smile and walked towards the dirty blonde. As he walked by her, he grabbed her waist and dragged her back to his room.

"Al, no!" Reagan whined as she was dragged into his room and he closed the door behind them. "Goddammit Al! We gotta get ready! I hafta take a shower! You gotta take me homeeee!" She again whined.

Alfred smiled as he looked down at her, he was hugging her tightly to his chest. "Well, you could always shower over here, babe. I mean, I have to take one, too. So why don't we shower together?" He asked with a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

Reagan blushed at the idea. "F-fuck…" she sputtered out. She secretly wanted to shower with Alfred, but she was not going to let herself fall victim to lust again. "T-that does sound… t-tempting, Al… but, I'd rather shower by myself," she muttered and tried to push herself away from Alfred.

Alfred's smirk faded. "Aww, babe. I thought you would've given in. Anyways, you can use my shower," the American said as he let go of Reagan.

"Aww, thank chu, Al!" She exclaimed happily. "I don't have any other clothes with me, though…"

With a huge smile on his face, the American walked over to his closet and took out a shirt. Then, he walked to his dresser and got out some of his boxers and some shorts. Walking back over towards Reagan, he said, handing the clothes to her, "Here you go. Sorry, but we only have boxers here, so you'll have to deal with them. At least they're not dirty."

Taking the clothes from the American's hands, Reagan smiled at him. "Thanks, Al. They'll feel awkward on me at first, but I've heard that they are _really_ comfortable! So, I should get used to them," she exclaimed happily. With that being said, the girl walked out of the room and walked down the hallway, to the bathroom.

 _~Ten minutes later~_

Reagan exited the bathroom, wearing Alfred's clothing. It felt weird to have on her boyfriend's clothes. But Alfred stood at his doorway, watching his girl exit the bathroom, in his clothes; she was incredibly attractive in his clothes, regardless of if his shirt was too large for her. He liked how his shirt hid her curves from the rest of the world. Hell, in Alfred's mind, she made his deep red running shorts he had given to her sexy. Reagan noticed Alfred as his scrutinizing gaze continued to just stare at her. She placed a hand on her hip as she stood in front of Alfred. "Earth to Jones. Hallo!" She exclaimed in a sassy tone.

Her voice brought Alfred out of his trance. "W-what?" He questioned.

A playful smile graced her lips. "What are you staring at me for, eh?" She asked.

Alfred blushed and looked away as he rubbed the back of his head. "No, it was for nothing. Just making sure my clothes fit you," he spoke, quickly making up the half-lie.

Not quite believing him, Reagan nodded before she cunningly asked, "Mhmm, and do they fit me?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Rea, Alfred, we should get going. Andrew and Mariette should be at the mall by now," Matthew said as he walked down the hallway, coming from his room.

Reagan smiled and followed Matthew. "Aye! You're right Mattie, dear! Lemme go grab my phone and I'll see if Murmur texted me," she said as she walked into Alfred's room and grabbed her phone. With her blue eyes turned down towards her phone, she exited Alfred's room and walked down the stairs, without falling. "Well, Murmur didn't text me. How do you know Mattie?" She asked.

Matthew smiled sweetly. "Andrew text me, of course," he simply said.

"Oh. That makes sense," she said. "Ey, yo, Al! You gonna come with us or nah?!" She exclaimed.

Alfred threw on a shirt and scrambled down the stairs. "Yeah! I'm coming!"

"Well, c'mon lazy-ass! It's 11:50!" Reagan exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Here are the translations for this chapter.**

 _ **"G-grazie tizio" — Italian for "T-thanks dude"**_

 _ **"Pas de probléme" — French for "No problem"**_

 _ **"grazie ancora" — Italian for "thanks again"**_

 _ **"mi amico" — Italian for "my friend"**_

 _ **"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?!" — French for "What? What did you just say?!"**_

 _ **"Moi et Alfred sont officiellement sors maintenant" — French for "Me and Alfred are officially going out now"**_

 _ **"Que…?" — French for "What…?"**_

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	4. Time With Friends, Part One

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon  
** **A/N: I will refer to Netherlands as "Willem" since he does not have an official name and my bestie who is Dutch/American likes that name for him :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 4] — Enjoying Time With Friends, Part One**

The three friends walked out of the front door. Alfred ran to the car, yelling, "I call driving!" Reagan and Matthew look at each other in horror.

"Give me the keys," Reagan said as she walked up to her boyfriend.

Alfred looked at her and shook his head childishly. " _Fuck_ to the _No_ , babe! I'M driving!" He yelled, trying to keep the keys away from her. Reagan stood on her tip-toes as she tried to get the keys away from Alfred. Each time, Alfred would continuously move the keys from one hand to the other.

Matthew looked at his brother and Reagan, acting like they always had. It kind of made sense, them getting together. Even if he did have a little romantic feelings towards her, after all it is kind of hard not to develop some kind of romantic feelings towards a girl you have known for about six or so years, Matthew always kind of knew Alfred and her would end up together. Matthew smiled sweetly as the two morons continued to screw around. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the car and hopped in. "H-hey… g-guys. Can we… j-just go? I-I'll drive," Matthew shyly said.

Reagan and Alfred stopped what they were doing and looked at Matthew, who was sitting in the driver's seat, with the window rolled down. They both looked each other in the eyes before Reagan shoved past Alfred and booked it to the passenger's side front seat. Alfred regain his balance and ran after her, around the front of the car and neared her quickly. "SHOTGUN!" She screamed as she opened the door and plopped into the seat, slamming the door shut and locking it just in the nick of time. Alfred tried fruitlessly to open the front door and claim shotgun for himself. Reagan stuck her tongue out at Alfred as she motioned for him to sit in the back. "Nyah! I win, loser!"

Alfred opened the back door, behind Reagan and got into the car. "Dammit Ray! Shotgun was _mine_!"

Reagan giggled and looked back at him, while putting on her seatbelt. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course it was, Alfie," she sarcastically said. Again, she stuck her tongue out at him, also winking at him.

"Whatever, Matthew, just drive," Alfred grumbled.

Reagan smiled and pulled out her phone. "Anybody against listening to some Black Veil Brides?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

Matthew shrugged as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "I don't care, Rea… do what you want," he stated with a cute smile.

"God! You are _sooo_ fucking cute, Matt! Stop it! Anyways, whaddya say, Al? Wanna listen?" Reagan gushed then asked, looking back over the seat at Alfred.

Alfred was still sulking at losing shotgun to Reagan. "I don't care…" he mumbled.

Reagan pouted as she plugged the AUX cord into her phone and started playing Black Veil Brides. "Don't be upset Al, I promise I'll make it up to you! Okaaaaay?" She promised.

"You'd better," Alfred said in his cute grumpy tone.

 _OH, MIO, DIO! Al is sooo cute when he's acting like a pissed off kid!_ Reagan thought to herself as her favorite song, _In The End_ , came on. Immediately, she turned the radio up to thirty-two. She sang along, trying to coax the brothers into singing with her. She knew that they both knew that song, she just had to coax them into it. It did not work and soon, Reagan gave up on it, until Alfred started singing with her. God, she wanted to hit him. Little bastard, waiting until she had given up. Reagan soon let it go as everyone in the car began singing as the song neared its end. Once the song was over, she smiled. "You assholes, waiting until I gave up on trying to make you guys sing with me!" She exclaimed as she turned the radio down so that they could all have a conversation.

Alfred snickered, "Serves you right for taking shotgun."

"Shuddup Alfred!" Reagan teased.

"H-hey, don't fight," Matthew sheepishly interjected.

Reagan smiled. "I'm not gonna degrade myself by fighting with him, Mattie," she teased again, winking at Alfred, "You know I'm kidding, I love you Al."

Alfred crossed his arms and just looked at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course you do. Matthew! Can you believe her?! Here she's claiming to love me and she's being _so_ mean to me!" The American whined to his brother.

This caused Reagan to laugh hysterically, snorting here and there. "Oh, my God Al! I love you so much, dude! You're such a kid! Which is one of the reasons why I love ya, ya moron," Reagan said sweetly as she wiped away some laughter-induced tears.

Alfred looked at her and finally, he cracked a smile. He was faking the whole time, for some unknown reason not even he, himself, knew. That American was always weird in that way. "I love you, too, Ray!" He exclaimed with his wide grin.

Matthew chuckled to himself as he pulled into a parking place at the mall they were going to hang out at. "We are here guys," he announced as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car.

"Yay!" Reagan squealed as she exited the car, looking around for her fluffy-haired best friend, Mariette. "Where are they, Mattie?" She then asked the Canadian. Alfred got out of the car and tickled Reagan. With a loud shriek followed by laughter, Reagan was almost literally rolling on the pavement as Alfred continued to tickle her.

"This is your punishment for taking shotgun!" He exclaimed as he continued to tickle her.

Tears streaked down her face as she had a hard time catching her breath. "A-Al~ S-stop! I-I… can't… bre…breath…" she huffed in between laughter.

Just then, a familiar voice ran out, "Reagan! Hi!"

Alfred stopped tickling Reagan. Reagan stopped laughing as soon she heard the voice. Moving away from Alfred, Reagan ran towards the voice. "MURMUR!" She yelled as she attacked Mariette with a hug. "I missed you!"

Mariette was taken by surprise by the hug and nearly fell down, if it wasn't for Andrew and another man catching her. "I haven't been anywhere for you to miss me, Rea, but I missed you too?" she said with a sweet, but confused smile.

Reagan looked up to see a man she did not know. Moving away from the hug, she pointed to unknown man. "Who dat?" She asked, looking the man up and down, making sure he was not a threat. "And yes you have! You've been at work, so you haven't had any time to hang out with me, Al and Mattie," she said in a pouty voice, looking at Mariette.

"This is Willem, he's from the Netherlands," Mariette introduced. "Willem, this is my best friend, Reagan Evans. And the two boys are also close friends of mine, Alfred F. Jones and his brother, Matthew Williams."

Willem gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Reagan. You two, as well, Alfred and Matthew," he said monotone-esque.

"WOW! He's from the Netherlands? Like your dad?" Reagan asked, her blue eyes looked at Willem with admiration embedded in them.

Mariette nodded. "Yep!"

"COOOL!" Reagan squealed. She always loved meeting people from foreign countries. Never quite knowing why she was so into meeting people from a different country, all she knew was it was a rush for her.

Alfred walked over to Mariette and ruffled her hair. "Ey Squirt," he said.

Mariette sighed and fixed her hair. "Dammit Alfred, what have I told you about calling me that?!" She exclaimed, shoving the American's shoulder.

Alfred chuckled and poked Mariette in the cheek. "Does it look like the hero cares about what you told me about what to call you, Squirt," he stated simply, continuing to poke the Dutch girl.

"Matt, do ya think you could get your brother to stop poking me?" She asked.

"I can try…" Matthew shyly said, "H-hey, Al, how about you s-stop poking Mariette."

Alfred stopped poking Mariette and looked at his brother, then back at Mariette. "Still have to get Matt to help you, huh, Squirt?" He asked as he went back to poking her.

Reagan noticed what Alfred was doing and slapped his hand. "Boy, knock it off! Murmur indirectly asked for ya ta stop. Respect her," she said as she glowered at her boyfriend, "and stop it."

A slight whimper escaped the _hero's_ lips as his girlfriend looked at him in a very menacing way. "S-sorry," he whispered.

Reagan then smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's ok Al. You know I don't like you picking on Murmur sometimes," she said sweetly, trying to make up for scaring him. "ANYWAYS! Let's go have fun!" She exclaimed happily, punching the air. Then she began walking off in the direction of the Great American Cookie shop.

Matthew smiled and followed Reagan, chuckling at her. " _Oui!"_ He exclaimed, walking beside her. Soon after the Canadian and American girl began walking away, everyone else followed.

Mariette laughed at something Willem had said. Reagan, Matthew and Andrew talked about Pokémon. Alfred was walking behind everyone, being unusually quiet, jealously began to boil in his blood. He did not even know why he was getting jealous, it was just his brother and Andrew talking to Reagan. Then, Reagan looked back with a cute smile. Was she looking at Alfred? Oh he hoped she was. He hoped she was going to tell him to come to her side.

"So~ Willem, what brings you to America?" She asked the Dutchman. Alfred felt crushed, did Reagan forget he was there or something? How could she forget her boyfriend?

Willem looked up from Mariette and gazed at the American girl giving him a warm smile. He shrugged, "I came here to visit my _favoriete vriend, natuurlijk._ Why else would I come here."

Reagan looked at him as he spoke his native tongue, one she was not used to. She looked as Mariette as if asking, _The hell did he say?_ Mariette caught that look and translated, " _Favoriete vriend_ is _favorite friend_. _Natuurlijk_ is _of course._ "

"I could've used logic for the first phrase but the second one. Thanks for translating Murmur! Awww, so you came all this way, just for Murmur? Or did you come to see Lillah too?"

"Yeah. _Ik kwam voor beide_ ," the Dutchman said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before Reagan even asked, Mariette was already translating, " _I came for both_ is what he said."

Reagan smiled and turned back to face the two Dutch folk. " _¡Me encanta! Willem, eres un amor_ ," she said affectionately in Spanish, then quickly added a translation, "It means, 'I love it! Willem, you are a sweetheart'."

Willem smiled and said, " _Dankjewel._ "

Reagan knew some German and she heard " _dank_ " which sounded like " _danke_ ", which meant " _thank you_ ". With a smile, she said, " _Sei il benvenuto, signore!"_

Willem was amazed that she knew two different, foreign languages. He looked at Mariette and asked, completely confused, "How does she know Spanish and Italian?"

Mariette laughed and patted Willem's shoulder. "She knows some French, too. Thanks to Matthew," she said, throwing the Dutchman for a loop.

 _"Wat?!"_ He exclaimed in amazement, looking back up at Reagan, who had turned back around facing frontwards again.

Mariette was entertained by his actions. Snickering, she questioned, "What's wrong, Willem? Did you not ever think I could ever know someone who knows three foreign languages? You might not be able to tell it now, but soon you will. Then, you'll understand why she knows Italian."

The fellow Dutch just looked at the back of Reagan's head, dumbfounded and intrigued. "This girl is interesting, isn't she?" He asked, glancing over at the fluffy-haired Dutch woman beside him.

Mariette nodded, looking at the bubbly dirty blonde in front of her. "Yeah, she really is. And the closer you get to her, the crazier and more interesting she gets," she said affectionately. "We should get into their conversation!" She then exclaimed.

Alfred grew increasingly jealous when Reagan was talking to Willem. Becoming especially jealous when he heard Willem say to Mariette that his girlfriend was intriguing… even though everyone knew she was. It just annoyed him to hear a guy they just met say that about her. Just then, he got an idea. With a devilish smirk, he ran to Reagan's side, grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, stopping her mid-sentence as she was saying something to Matthew. That action caused Reagan to blush bright red. She had not expected that from Alfred. After a moment, she went back to what she was saying.

"… anyways, as I was saying. Yeah, I try to keep my team having as many type advantages as I possibly can… actually, _balanced_ is a better word. Because if one Pokémon doesn't have a certain type coverage, another in my party will. For example, Diantha, my wonderful Gardevior, has quite the bit of coverage, in fact I think she has the most coverage of my whole Alpha Sapphire team! With Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Water, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Dragon, and Dark-type coverages I am positive that she does, in fact, have the most coverage," she said pridefully as she mentioned Diantha.

Matthew's eyes widened. "Wow! How did you get that much coverage with just one Pokémon?" He asked.

"Yeah, that is an impressive amount of type advantages," Andrew and Mariette said in unison.

Reagan looked at all of them with a smile and she rubbed the back of her head. "I-I don't really know how exactly I ended up with that much coverage with Diantha. I-it kinda just happened that way. I knew I would have Ghost coverage with Shadow Ball so I had her learn that, the rest of her type advantages just came as a surprise," she answered honestly.

Alfred continued to hold her close to him by her waist, keeping her by his side. It was as if he was trying to keep her from someone. "That is ass-load of coverages, babe!" He exclaimed, a bit behind the rest of them, as he was thinking solely of trying to make sure everyone knew Reagan was his.

The American girl looked up at Alfred with a smile that tugged at his heart-strings. "Yeah… it is, isn't Alfie~? I'm telling you, Diantha is one of my favorite Pokémon, ever! Ever since I was a kid playing XD: Gale of Darkness. I mean, in Alpha Sapphire, she means as much to me as my fire starter Pokémon, Flare, does… since I did catch her when I was first starting out on my journey through the revamped Hoenn Region," she said, clearly with an incredible amount of affection towards her Pokémon. But then again, what Pokémon Master does not feel large amounts of love and pride towards all of their Pokémon? One that does not truly care for their Pokémon, that is for sure.

Alfred wanted to kiss her forehead, but they were all still walking, so he decided to wait. They all parked forever away from the Great American Cookie shop. He thought of a really corny thing to say to her, seeing how highly she thought of and how much love she showed her Pokémon. _What the hell, might as well go for it,_ he thought to himself. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Then I guess you are to me what Flare and Diantha are to you… you are _my_ starter Pokémon and I _love you_ like no other."

Reagan blushed at his words and whispered back, "B-but… I love _all_ my Pokémon, Al! N-not just Flare and Diantha! I'm just especially proud of them, they both have been the head of my party since the beginning."

Alfred loved it when she blushed, especially now that they were dating. He whispered in a lower voice, "But you are _my_ fire starter, babe. And no matter what you say, you know the bond between you and your starter Pokémon are very strong. So, you are my _beautiful_ and _charming,_ sassy natured female Charmander. _My_ Charmander, who I am _very_ prideful of."

A shiver went down her back as he called her _his_ Charmander, her face turned towards the ground, trying to hide her blush from the others. " _…_ y-you… _s-stuzzicare accidenti…_ " she whispered almost silently. Alfred did not understand what she had said, but he was sure it had something to do with "teasing" her and he smirked. Thanks to gravity, her bangs eventually fell around her face, creating a veil.

"Rea…? Are you ok?" Matthew asked worriedly. "Your face is really red, do you feel ok?"

Reagan was about to say something when Alfred cut her off, "Yeah! She's fine, bro! Right, Ray?"

Looking over at her obnoxious boyfriend, she gritted her teeth and pinched Alfred's cheek. With that being done, she turned towards everyone else and said, "Yeeh. I'm fine Mattie, thanks for worrying about me. It's just really hot out here, and y'know how red I get when I get hot. We should hurry to the Cookie shop!"

"Yeah. Agreed, it is super hot outside today," everyone agreed and they all walked faster towards the store.

* * *

 **A/N: Here are the translations for the words/phrases they did not translate. And also, WHY NOT WITH ALL THE POKÉMON REFERENCES!**

 _ **"OH, MIO, DIO…" — Italian for "OH, MY, GOD…"**_

 _ **"Oui!" — French for "Yes!"**_

 _ **"Sei il benvenuto, signore!" — Italian for "You are welcome, sir!"**_

 _ **"stuzzicare accidenti" — Italian for "damn tease"**_

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	5. Time With Friends, Part Two

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon  
** **A/N: I will refer to Netherlands as "Willem" since he does not have an official name and my bestie who is Dutch/American likes that name for him :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 5] — Enjoying Time With Friends, Part Two**

The six friends finally arrived at the Great American Cookie shop. Sweat glistened on everyone's forehead. "Oh my God! Why was that walk so long?!" Reagan exclaimed as she sat down on the cold chair.

Mariette sat down beside her, to the left. "I agree," she said as she fanned herself with her hand.

Alfred looked down at Reagan and asked, "Do ya want anything, babe?"

Reagan nodded vigorously. "Yes please!" She exclaimed. "Could you get me a slice of cookie cake and a bottle of water, _per favore?_ "

With a smile, Alfred ruffled Reagan's hair. "Sure thing, babe," he said as he waited behind Andrew and Matthew. Willem sat beside Mariette, leaving Andrew a space to sit by his girlfriend, as he did not want anything. The three boys got through relatively quickly and they walked over to the table. Alfred and Matthew had to pull up two chairs from the table next to theirs. "Here you are, Ray. And the water," Alfred said as he gave her the food.

Reagan hummed with joy as she licked her lips, quickly twisting the cap off the water and gulping down some. "Ahhhhh~" she sighed contently, placing the water bottle on the table, "thank you Al!" As a way of thanking him, she kissed his cheek.

Alfred's cheeks became painted with a faint blush at the kiss. It was at that, it hit Mariette. "WAIT!? Are you and Alfred dating, Reagan?!" She exclaimed, nearly choking on her water. Because of nearly choking on her water, she was sent into a coughing fit.

Reagan looked at Mariette with a worried look on her face. Her best friend looked like she was about to die. "M-Murmur! LIVE!" She exclaimed as she vigorously patted her friend on the back, trying to help her.

Eventually, Mariette stopped choking on her water and she just looked at Reagan, eyes wide. "W-well…? A-are you?" She asked once air filled her lungs.

Alfred and Reagan looked at each other. Matthew sat back with an unusual smirk on his face and his arms crossed. No way were they going to weasel out of this one. Though it was weird that nobody noticed it before, well Andrew figured it out as soon as Alfred grabbed Reagan's waist. "Mhmm! We sure are Murmur! Surprise!" Reagan exclaimed with an apologetic smile.

Mariette hit Reagan in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She exclaimed comically.

Reagan rubbed the back of her head with a blush plastered on her face. "Sorry Murmur, I was meaning to but it happened EARLY this morning… at, like, three or four am…"

Mariette's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. "Why at that hour?!"

"Well, we were watching The Mummy last night and we both fell asleep. I woke up at 2:30 am and well…" Reagan trailed off and scratched her cheek, "I ended up waking him when I shifted, then we kissed and both confessed. And then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What a _weirddd_ way to confess to each other and an even weirder way to ask someone to go out with you. You two are so freaking weird, you know that," she said as she went to sip her water again.

Alfred ruffled his girlfriend's hair, exclaiming, "Well, we all know the way Ray is. _ALL_ the weirdness!"

Everyone, but Willem laughed. He was just looking at the two Americans. "So, she's weird? Basically is what you're saying."

" _Ja!_ Basically. I'm the weirdest one here," Reagan said with a wide grin across her face.

Willem gave another small smile. "I can tell, _mafkees,_ " he said teasingly.

Reagan looked at Mariette again, silently asking what he had said. " _Mafkees_ means _weirdo, goofball,_ or _nutcase_. Depending on how you take it," she translated.

Reagan nodded. "Ahh! _Well,_ I won't deny that I am a nutcase! But everyone loves me and weirddom! Haha, this is me, Willem, making up words since I could speech," she exclaimed with a weird yet happy grin.

Alfred sat there beside Reagan, slowly becoming jealous once again, noticing how easily the Dutchman's name rolled off her tongue. It was just so annoying. He wanted a way to show Willem that Reagan was _his_ and _his alone,_ but he could not think of such a way. _How to make Dutch boy over there know Ray is mine?_ He asked himself.

As Alfred again dazed off, Reagan and everyone else continued to have a conversation that went every which way. Everyone sat around, eating cookie cake as they enjoyed the cool shop. As everyone conversed, Reagan eventually gazed out the shop's window and saw a familiar trio of boys pass by the window. Suddenly, Reagan sprang up out of her chair and ran out of the shop, leaving everyone confused.

"What just happened?" Mariette asked. Everyone shrugged.

It was then that Alfred came back from his thinking world and noticed his girlfriend wasn't sitting beside him anymore. He looked around the table before he asked, "Where'd Ray go?"

Andrew, Matthew and Willem all answered, "She bolted out of the store for an unknown reason."

"Oh. The hell?" Alfred said, looking at the door of the shop.

 _~With Reagan~_

Reagan bolted out of the shop and ran after the trio. "F-Feliciano!" She called out as she ran after them.

The auburn-haired Italian stopped walking and looked back. "Huh~?" He hummed questionably. His friends also stopped and looked back.

"Vargas!" Reagan called as she caught up with the trio.

It took a second until Feliciano realized who it was. "Ahh! _Guarda chi è! Sei tu, bella!_ Hey-a there Reagan~!" He exclaimed.

Reagan smiled sweetly at the Italian. " _Guardando bene come sempre, bambino,_ " she said with a flirty wink. " _Hallo_ Ludwig! _Kon'nichiwa_ Kiku-kun!" She greeted the other two.

"Und hallo to jou as vell, Reagan," the blonde German said with a half smile.

"I was not rearry expecting to run into you, Reagan-san," Kiku said.

Feliciano smiled and grabbed Reagan's hands in his. "Anyway~ what's-a you doing, _bella_?" He asked.

Reagan smiled lovingly at the Italian boy holding her hands. "I am just hanging out with Al, Mattie, Murmur, Andrew and Murmur's friend from the Netherland, Willem. I saw you three and I had to ask if y'all wanna hang out with us, too! So, _sarà voi tre?_ " She said.

"Ah, Bella! We would-a love to-a hang out-a with-a you! Right, _ragazzi?"_ Feliciano said smiling at his friends.

The other two teens did not have much of a choice. "Vee really don't have much choice, _tun wir?_ " The German teen said.

Reagan looked at Ludwig and smiled, faking his accent, " _Ja,_ jou und Kiku-kun don't, Ludvig! Come on jou two!"

"Vat have told jou about doing zat, shtop zat," he said.

Reagan smiled weakly and apologized, " _Scusate_ Ludwig. You know how much I love your accent."

Feliciano frowned and let go of her hands. "Awww, _bella_! Do-a you not-a like my _accento_? Do you-a like-a Ludwig's more than-a mine," he asked with a pout.

The dirty blonde did not know what she had done but she placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder. " _No di certo! Mi piace il tuo accento,_ Feli," she said.

" _Bene!_ " The Italian exclaimed in his normal happy tone.

Reagan smiled. "Can we go back to the Great American Cookie shop? I'm sure everyone is wondering where I had run off too," she said as she turned around and began heading back to the shop.

" _Naturalmente, bella._ Let's-a head there," Feliciano exclaimed as he walked up beside, to the right of Reagan and intertwined his fingers with her, going back to holding her hand. Ludwig and Kiku walked on the left side of Reagan, conversing among themselves. As Feliciano intwined his fingers with hers, she smiled. She squeezed his hand, looking at him. " _Sei così dolce, bella,_ " he said sweetly.

Reagan smiled at his words. "Aww, thanks Feli! You are too, I will have you know," she said back to him.

Then Ludwig chimed in, " _Ja,_ jou are fery sveet."

"Ehhh. I dunno if I'd agree with y'all. I'm not all that sweet. I just wanted to hang out with you guys," she confessed.

"Bella, don't-a say things like-a that! You-a are very sweet!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"I compretery agree. You are very sweet, Reagan," Kiku also commented.

Reagan blushed. "Shuddup guys!" Finally, they all entered the Cookie shop. Her other friends looked at her and the other three guys she had brought back.

"Ray, what the fuck is this?!" Alfred exclaimed, noticing her holding Feliciano's hand. Then he noticed the other two boys.

Reagan rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Obviously I went to get this guys! I saw Feli pass by and I went to go get them. As for the hand holding between me and Feli, don't worry bout it Al, he's a really good friend of mine from last year. I met him in study hall with Mr. Bonnefoy last year."

 _GREAT!_ Thought Alfred, now he had a guy he did not know all too well holding Reagan's hand. But she said it meant nothing, and he believed her. "Ok, cool. Nice to meet you, bro. Who are the others?"

Matthew stood up and grabbed his trash. "I think it's time to go. I suggest a trip across the parking lot to Barnes and Nobles," he suggested as he threw his trash away in the trashcan near the door.

"Oh! I agree with Mattie!" Reagan called as she let go of the Italian's hand and threw her empty cookie cake container into the trash.

Everyone else at the table stood up and fixed the table as it was when they arrived. It was unanimous, the group was going to Barnes and Nobles. Alfred reluctantly agreed, smiling as he stood up as well. Matthew and Alfred placed the two chairs, which they had hijacked, back at the chairs' original table and then everyone exited the shop. The group had gone from being a group of six about an hour ago to a group of nine. They were a huge mass of people now. Oh, the friends you run into at the mall with other friends, how ironic. Not surprisingly, Matthew and Reagan were in the front of the group. Reagan had, by her side, Alfred – who was holding her hand.

"Hey-a, bella, what-a are we going to-a do at-a Barnes and-a Nobles?" Feliciano asked cutely.

Reagan looked over her shoulder and answered, " _Per leggere ed eventualmente acquistare un libro, naturalmente!"_

Willem's eyes widened. He finally understood what Mariette had said to him earlier. "I get it! _Ik begrijp eindelijk wat je eerder zei, Mariette_!" He exclaimed, looking over at her.

Mariette laughed and said in response, " _Dat is goed Willem. Zie je waarom ze weet Italiaanse nu?_ "

Willem nodded and said triumphantly, " _Ja,_ I do."

" _Cosa?_ We-a heard you-a say _'Italiaanse'_ which sounds a lot like _'Italian'_ ," Reagan and the Italian said as they both looked back at Willem and Mariette.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Mariette just told me something earlier that I did not fully understand, but I finally understand it completely now," Willem calmly said.

"Oh, okay then _,_ " Reagan said with a smile before she looked at Matthew. And Feliciano looked over at Ludwig and Kiku. The group crossed the parking lot with the help of the brick crosswalks, soon they were in front of the large build of Barnes and Nobles. "Finally, we-a are here!" Reagan exclaimed as she giddily squeezed Alfred's hand. Alfred released Reagan's soft, pale hand and opened the outer door for everyone. "Thank you, Al," Reagan said as she kissed his cheek before entering the door. Once she was in the space between the outer door and inner door, she opened up the inner door for everyone.

Matthew entered after her and thanked his brother, then he saw Reagan holding open the door. He walked beside her and placed a hand on the door. "Go ahead… Rea. I-I'll hold the door," he said with a sweet smile.

Reagan looked up at the Canadian before she asked, " _Êtes-vous sûr_?"

Matthew nodded and answered her question, " _Oui je suis sûr. Allez-y à l'intérieur._ "

Reluctantly, Reagan moved away from the door and let Matthew hold it. "Y'know where I'm gonna be," she stated as she ran, sped-walked, off in the north-east direction of the bookstore. Disappearing behind the shelves of books and people. Once everyone, including the door holders were inside, everyone went in separate directions.

Kiku headed in the same direction as Reagan had, though he did not know it. Feliciano headed east, towards the Starbucks that was inside the bookstore and ordered some chocolate pie for himself. Ludwig headed off to the Classic Literature section of the bookstore. Andrew, Mariette and Willem also headed to the north-east because why not. Matthew sat with Feliciano as the Italian ate his pie. Alfred just looked around aimlessly trying to find Reagan before realizing where she would be and headed that way.

Reagan happily sat on the floor of the bookstore, reading a manga. "C'mon, dude, seriously! Did you seriously think you weren't gonna get hit?!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice. Alfred turned the corner of a shelf and found his girlfriend sitting on the floor, intensely reading her favorite manga. He quietly and silently tried to sneak up to his girlfriend. "Don't even think bout it, Alfred. I can hear you," came her hushed exclamation.

"Dammit babe, you have some acute hearing," he said as he walked over to her. With a groan, he sat on the ground beside her.

Not even looking up from her manga, she said, "Yeah, I sure do. Comes with watching ghost shows too much. You kinda hafta develop it in order to catch what spirits are saying."

Looking down at the page she was on, Alfred asked, "What's happening, babe?"

"The main dude is just being himself. Getting his butt beat right now, but y'know he always comes back and clutches it at the end before he dies," the girl whispered as she flipped to the next page.

Alfred nodded. "Ahh."

"Yeah."

…

…

… Awkward silence between the two. Well, she was reading her favorite manga and Alfred knew that kind of made Reagan antisocial. But, still, it was awkward. Several minutes later, Reagan was done with the newest volume of her favorite manga that was out on the shelves. Alfred noticed this and stood up, holding out a hand to her. "Need some help getting up, babe?" He asked.

Reagan grabbed his hand. "Yeah, I would like some help," she said. Alfred pulled Reagan up as she pushed herself off the floor. Bringing her to her feet, Alfred wrapped an arm around her waist to balance her. She blushed and looked at the ground. "You can let go of my waist now," she whispered.

Alfred did let go of her waist and smirked. "Alright, babe," he said as he brushed some of her dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey, Al, what time is it?" She asked.

Alfred looked at his phone then said, "2:30 pm."

Reagan smiled. "Ok," she said sweetly. Three hours and thirty minutes had passed since Reagan, Alfred, Matthew, Mariette, Andrew and Willem had been hanging out with each other. And Reagan was thinking about leaving soon, they were about to do about everything this mall had to offer. Plus, Reagan had a thought that Mariette and Willem probably had to be back at Mariette's dad's home soon.

Everyone was getting bored with Barnes and Nobles about an hour and a half after they entered the bookstore. They all met up at the front, near the doors. "Ok guys, where to next?" Reagan asked.

Mariette sighed and sadly stated, "Uh, Willem and myself actually need to get going. It's four pm and we have to be back at Dad's by 5."

Reagan frowned but she knew it was coming. "Awww, ok Murmur. It was super fun to hang out with you and Andrew today! Nice to meet you, Willem. Hope to see you soon," she said as she hugged Mariette then hugged Dutchman.

Willem was hesitant to accept the hug. Mariette pipped in, "Well, actually, Willem's set to start our school Monday."

"Cool! Hopefully I'll have you in a class of mine, Willem," Reagan said happily.

Willem shrugged and said, "Maybe." With that, Mariette, Andrew and Willem made their way to Andrew's car.

Feliciano whined, "I-a don't want-a to leave-a bella!"

Ludwig sighed, "Vell, jou have to." Kiku just remained silent, bowing goodbye to Reagan.

"Goodbye, Kiku-kun," Reagan said as she respectfully bowed. With that, the trio walked off towards Ludwig's car. Ludwig was dragging Feliciano away.

" _No! Lasciami andare! Voglio stare con bella_!" The Italian whined as he was dragged away.

"I'll see you later, Feli. _Ti amo mio amico._ I'll text you later, _bene,_ " Reagan said to Feliciano. She looked over at Alfred, then Matthew and sighed, "Well, let's go home dudes." After that was said, the three made their way back to the car.

"Ray… I get shotgun on the way home," Alfred said.

Reagan looked at Alfred like he was trying to drive a stake into her heart. "The fuck you are! I'm riding shotgun back to your house," she exclaimed.

Alfred glared at her. " _You_ rode shotgun here. _I_ get it going home!" He hissed out.

"Not a chance, _bub_ ," she also hissed.

Matthew rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "How about _NO ONE_ gets shotgun and you _BOTH_ ride in the back!"

Reagan and Alfred looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. "I'm okay with that," they said together, holding each other's hands all the way to the car. Within fives minutes of walking, the three reached the car and Reagan as well as Alfred hopped in the backseat. Matthew climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Like before, Reagan plugged in her phone and the car blared Black Veil Brides all the way home.

* * *

 **A/N: Translations**

 _ **"per favore" — Italian for "please"**_

 _ **"mafkees" — Dutch for "goofball, weirdo, nutcase"**_

 _ **"Guarda chi è! Sei tu, bella!" — Italian for "Look who it is! It's you, beautiful!"**_

 _ **"Guardando bene come sempre, bambino" — Italian for "Looking good as always, babe"**_

 _ **"sarà voi tre?" — Italian for "will you three?"**_

 _ **"ragazzi" — Italian for "guys"**_

 _ **"tun wir?" — German for "do we?"**_

 _ **"Scusate" — Italian for "Sorry"**_

 _ **"accento" — Italian for "accent"**_

 _ **"No di certo! Mi piace il tuo accento" — Italian for "Of course not! I love your accent"**_

 _ **"Bene" — Italian for "Good"**_

 _ **"Naturalmenta, bella." — Italian for "Of course, beautiful."**_

 _ **"Sei così dolce." — Italian for "You are so sweet"**_

 _ **"Per leggere ed eventualmente acquistare un libro, naturalmente!" — Italian for "To read and possibly buy a book, of course!"**_

 _ **"Ik begrijp eindelijk wat je eerder zei, Mariette!" — Dutch for "I finally understand what you said earlier, Mariette!"**_

 _ **"Dat is goed Willem. Zie je waarom ze weet Italiaanse nu?" — Dutch for "That's good Willem. Do you see why she knows Italian now?"**_

 _ **"Cosa?" — Italian for "What?"**_

 _ **"Êtes-vous sûr?" — French for "Are you sure?"**_

 _ **"Oui je suis sûr. Allez-y à l'intérieur." — French for "Yes, I am sure. Go inside."**_

 _ **"No! Lasciami andare! Voglio stare con bella!" — Italian for "No! Let me go! I want to be with beautiful!"**_

 _ **"Ti amo mio amico" — Italian for "I love you, my friend"**_

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	6. The Freakin' Cowlick, Man!

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 6] — That Damned Cowlick!**

Reagan sat on the large couch, and had been paying Pokémon: Alpha Sapphire on her blue Nintendo 3DS, but she saved the game and shut off the 3DS. An episode of _Ghost Adventures_ had come on on the large flatscreen television. And it was her favorite episode, _Poveglia Island_. Alfred hid behind the couch, everyone knew he was a scaredy cat. "R-RAY! HOW CAN YOU WATCH THIS STUFF?!" He yelled, terrified. Did someone forget to mention that it was _10:00 pm_ when that episode had come on?

"Because, it's interesting. Don't you think so, too, Mattie?" She said as she looked at the Canadian before she laid her head on Alfred's brother's shoulder.

Matthew nodded and said, leaning his head on Reagan's head, " _Oui!_ It is very interesting."

Alfred looked over the couch to see Reagan leaning on Matthew and Matthew resting his head on his girlfriend's head. "HEY! Back off my woman, Matthew!" He growled.

"Shut up Al. He's my best friend and your brother. He'd never do anything to me. Calm the hell down," Reagan exclaimed, "now shut up and either watch the show or let me and Mattie watch it!"

Alfred was taken by surprise. She was right though, Matthew was his brother and futhermore, Reagan and Matthew were slightly closer best friends than him and Reagan were without the additional closeness Alfred gets due to dating her. "Fine…" he muttered. Then loud, unexplained bangs resounded from the television. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, ducking his head behind the couch.

Reagan giggled as she grabbed onto Matthew's arm as the bangs got louder. She squealed and squeezed herself against his arm. Matthew chuckled to himself as his best friend clung to him for dear life. "Ah! I love this episode–EEK!" She squealed, squeezing harder.

Matthew was not even phased by the show.

About an hour passed and Reagan peeled herself away from Matthew's arm. "T-thanks for letting me rest on you and letting me squeeze your arm," she said with a smile. Alfred finally emerged from behind the couch and sat beside Reagan.

Matthew smiled and got up from the couch, yawning, "I think it's time I head to bed… It is 11 pm. Good night guys. Alfred, take Rea home if she needs to be taken home."

Alfred nodded. "Aye aye, Capt'n! I will! Even though, I believe she shall stay tonight, too," he said as he looked at his brother.

"Uh-huh, just stay up in case she does need you to take her home," said the Canadian as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Alfred looked at Reagan. Reagan looked at Alfred. Cerulean eyes stared into medium blue eyes. More awkward silence between these two, really? "So… uhh… you gonna call your mom, Ray?"

"Probably should, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Reagan picked up her cellphone and called her mom. _Ring, ring, ring._ God, Reagan hated that dial-tone. Luckily, her mother picked up. "Hallo madre…" … "Yeah, yeah. I'm at Al and Mattie's again." … "Mhmm… mhmm. No dip, mum. Now…" … "… Got'cha. Now I have a QUESTION! MOM! CALM DOWN AND LEMME TALK!" … "MOM! I am staying at Al's again tonight, I also ha—" … "OMT, YES! I know, I know! _But you stayed at Alfred's last night, you need to come home_. Believe me, I know! But it's too late for teens under 18 to be driving and you _know_ that!" … "Good, glad you understand. Bye! And I won't do anything stupid, promise!" Then Reagan quickly hung up the phone, sighing irritatedly.

"So…? What'd she say," he asked.

Reagan rubbed her forehead and said with a heavy sigh, "She was being annoying. Saying how I haven't been home in two days. How I need to shower, even though I can take one over here. Telling me not to do anything stupid. God, she thinks I'm really stupid sometimes. But she said it was fine."

Alfred wrapped an arm around Reagan, pulled her over to him, had her head rest on his chest and rubbed her shoulder. "That sounds like a tough conversation. But at least you get to spend the night again," he said cheerfully.

Reagan looked at Alfred and smiled, running her hand through his hair and accidentally her fingers got caught on his cowlick and gave it a particularly hard tug. Once she realized what she had accidentally done, her eyes widened and she tried to get away from Alfred as fast as she could. _Alfred won't care if it was accidental or not_ , she thought to herself. Alfred's grasp on her shoulder tightened and a low growl escaped his lips. _O-o-oh shiiit… I might be screwed!_ She thought to herself. She wanted to scream out, loud enough for Matthew to hear her.

"MAT–" she began to scream but Alfred placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Shhhh," he whispered in a harsh tone.

Reagan was surprised that Alfred was not attacking her. He must had been using a massive amount of self-control that came from seemingly no where. "mmphk," she agreed, even though it was muffled by Alfred's hand.

Alfred removed his hand and kissed her roughly as he attempted to mask the overwhelming desire to do other things. Reagan was very surprised by the roughness of the kiss yet she liked it and returned the kissed. The kiss only lasted about a minute until Alfred wrenched himself away from her lips. He rested his forehead against Reagan's and that was when she realized she was pinned against the couch. Reagan noticed how shaky his breath was. She had to hand it to him, he was containing himself magnificently. Admiration began bubbling inside her. Never in her whole time knowing Alfred had he ever demonstrated as much self-control as he was in that moment.

 _I'm not going to do anything. I-I'm not going to do anything! I… I'm not… gonna do… anything to… Ray!_ Alfred thought continuously to himself as he tried to calm himself down. _It was an accident, she didn't mean to pull my cowlick, she would never do that_. He told himself. He knew Reagan would never purposefully pull his cowlick, not since the first time she did. _Yeah, she'd never do it since the incident in seventh grade!_ Alfred sat up, trying to distance himself from his girlfriend.

Once Alfred moved away from her, she did the same, she got some distance between her and Alfred, moving to the far end of the couch. She touched her lips, remembering the time she had her first kiss stolen… by her best friend when they were eleven.

* * *

 _~Flashback, Seventh Grade Year, Six years ago~_

"Hey Alfie! Hey Mattie!" Reagan exclaimed as she waved at her two best friends.

Alfred looked around. _Whoa… I never knew Ray's family had so much land!_ He thought to himself as he continued to look around her father's parents' land. "Ray, I never knew your family had so much freaking land!" He exclaimed as he and his brother ran to her.

"Y-yeah! I… never knew. I-i-it's…" Matthew began shyly.

Reagan smiled and finished Matthew's sentence, "… beautiful, eh?"

Matthew nodded and said as he hugged her. " _Oui!_ "

Alfred also hugged her. "Hey, Matthew, don't hog Ray all to yourself!" He exclaimed, digging his face into Reagan's B-cup chest.

Reagan blushed at Alfred dug his face into her breasts. "A-Alfie! W-watch where you stick your face! P-pervert!" She exclaimed as Matthew stopped hugging her and she tried shoving Alfred off of her.

Alfred did not even so much as budge. With his arms wrapped around her thin waist, he held onto her waist tightly, enjoying the bliss of hugging her like that. "Nah! The Hero does what he wants!"

"Not when the _Hero_ is eleven years old he doesn't! Now stop hugging me like that!" Reagan shouted at she hit him in the shoulder as hard as she could. Alfred reluctantly let go vowing to hug her like that again, which caused a blush to creep onto her cheeks. Matthew just watched the scene, he was about to get involved when she finally pried Alfred off herself. "Anyways, c'mon guys. Wanna go pay by the pond out back?" She asked.

Alfred's eyes lit up. "Heck yeah! Let's go, dudes!" He exclaimed.

Reagan smirked as she ran off, disappearing behind barns and other farming tools. Matthew and Alfred looked at each other before they took off running after their best friend. Matthew heard footsteps in the gravel leading to a dirt path. "This way Alfred!" He exclaimed as the two ran down the dirt path and a small pond of water came into their view. The brothers stopped and took in the sight in front of them. The sunlight glistened off the water of the pond, green trees surrounded the pond, but the trees were not concealing the pond. " _Magnifique,_ " Matthew muttered to himself.

"I have no idea what you just said, bro, but I completely agree," Alfred agreed. He snapped out of the beauty of the pond and remembered Reagan had ran off. "EY, Earth to Matthew! We still have to find Ray. You go check over by the small trees. I'll check over there by the big, huge tree," he said as he started off towards the giant tree on the other side of the pond.

Matthew really did not have much time to refuse, so he walked off into the treed area, like a mini-forest area. He called out Reagan's name, looking behind and around every tree.

Alfred, meanwhile, neared the giant tree and he heard giggling. And he knew that giggling anywhere, it was Reagan. He circled the tree clockwise and the giggling stayed the same distance from him as he circled the tree. An idea popped into his head. He decided to go counter-clockwise and as he slowly crept around the tree, the giggling girl finally ran into him. They were on the side of the tree where Matthew could not see them. "Found and got you, Ray," he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Reagan thrashed around, trying to tickle him to make him let go of her. When that did not work, she poked his face. And when that had not made him release her, she noticed the cowlick. She was desperate for Alfred to let her go, so she took a risk. Slowly wriggling an arm out of Alfred's tight grasp, her pale hand reached upward and yanked hard. That which she thought would have had her released from her best friend's grasp, backfired. Before she knew it she was gently yet forcefully pressed up against the tree.

Alfred had a wild look in his cerulean eyes. Reagan smiled cheekily, she was about to say something when she was roughly kissed on the lips. _M-my… fir-first… kiss! Alfred F. Jones, my best friend, stole my first kiss!_ Reagan thought to herself as many other thoughts raced through her head. Alfred combed his right hand through her dirty blonde hair, biting her bottom lip, trying to get her mouth open. To which Reagan refused. Eventually, Alfred gained entrance into her mouth. It was about that time that Matthew found his brother and Reagan.

"Alfred, what are you doing to Rea?!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Reagan from Alfred's grasp. "Rea, what happened?"

"I… pulled his cowlick…" she said, out of breath.

Matthew looked at her. "Ah, that explains it then. Here I was about to punch my brother, thinking he attacked you. But you just pulled his cowlick. It's dangerous to pull on that, ok, Rea. Try to avoid it as much as possible," he told her, brushing some hair out of her face.

Alfred calmed down and he looked at Reagan, then moved over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ray, that was so uncool of the Hero to do," he apologized.

Reagan smiled and hugged him back, giggling, "It's fine, Mr. Hero. Just next time, don't randomly kiss me, ok? And make sure I don't pull that damn cowlick of yours, no matter how tempting it may be to yank it."

Alfred chuckled and pulled Matthew into the hug. "Group hug!" He exclaimed. The three laughed and the Reagan suggested that they head back to her grandfather's house. With a wonderful call of agreement, the three best friends made their way back to the house.

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

Reagan felt it then, and she felt it a few moments ago. She enjoyed the feeling of the rough kisses Alfred bestowed upon her lips. She laughed at the memory though. They were quite young for their first kiss and make-out session since it turned into that without Reagan even knowing.

Alfred had calmed down and he heard Reagan laughing on the other side of the couch. He crawled towards her with curiosity imbedded in his eyes. "What are you laughing at, babe?"

"Remembering my first kiss… which you stole," she said.

Alfred blushed as he also remember his first kiss. "Yeah… if it makes you feel any better, it was my first, too."

"No way in hell. You kissed like a pro back when were eleven!" Reagan exclaimed, not believing Alfred at all.

Alfred smiled and punched the air, claiming, "Nope, it was my first kiss, dudette! Swear on Mr. Braginsky's history lessons that it was my first kiss!"

Reagan laughed, but took him seriously because their history teacher, Ivan Braginsky, terrified him. "Ok, ok, ok. I believe you, Alfie. But I only believe you because Mr. Braginsky scares you to death," she said between laughs, Alfred smiled widely. After a few moments of continuous laughter emitting from the dirty blonde, she asked, "What about Mr. Braginsky makes you so scared of him?"

Alfred stopped smiling at looked away from her, scratching his cheek in a defeated manner. "I-I dunno… He kinda just… just… scares me. There's just something about him… that terrifies me. And when the _Hero_ gets scared… shit is bad. How the hell are you not scared by him?" He said lowly.

Reagan looked at her boyfriend with a weird, unrecognizable expression. "Well… I'm not scared by him because I absolutely love history. I just think that people misunderstand him and his mysterious past," she said, ruffling her own hair.

"Oh… so you just _love_ the mysterious guys, huh?" Alfred grumbled.

Reagan punched his shoulder. "Oh shut the hell up, moron! Even if I do love the mysterious guys… I shall always love my _Hero_ more. I loved you, whether as a best friend of more, for about six years, so them mysterious boys ain't got shit on my Hero, Mr. Alfred F. Jones!"

 _T-that's actually quite sweet,_ Alfred thought to himself, also feeling himself begin to blush. _D-damn her for knowing my weakness for being called her hero!_

With a teasing giggle, she grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes, as he had looked away from her minutes earlier. "Damn you and your handsomeness, Mr. Jones," she paused as she kissed him on the lips for a few moments, "and damn that damned cowlick of yours! I wanna pull it again!"

Alfred chuckled deeply, "Yeah… my damned cowlick. Don't touch it on purpose again, babe, Matthew's asleep this time. So he won't be able to save you. Let's go to the bedroom, m'kay, babe." With that, Alfred stood up and grabbed Reagan's hand, pulling her off the couch.

Reagan blushed. He was so right. The first time, Matthew had been there, and his cowlick was purposefully pulled; the second time, Alfred held himself back, and the cowlick was accidentally pulled; a third time, especially in the same night, would send Alfred over the edge and Alfred would not be able to hold himself back any longer and worse — Matthew would not be able to save her. "Yes that damned cowlick causes so much bloody trouble! Mhmm… Mattie won't, will he," she nervously chuckled as they headed up to Alfred's room.

"So, don't try anything on my cowlick," he teased.

Reagan scoffed as she took off Alfred's shorts she had been wearing the whole day, "Pfft! As if I'd try. If I tried anything to that cowlick of yours again, you'd go absolutely crazy and do something stupid." Then she slipped into the bed.

Alfred stripped out of his shirt and shorts before he slipped into the bed beside Reagan. "Now, c'mere… and don't pull anything that shouldn't be pulled," he said with silent hysterical laughter.

Reagan rolled her eyes and she scooted close to Alfred and, like the night prior, snuggled into his chest. _God… that damned cowlick. Now he's made a pervert joke, bloody hell,_ she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	7. That Wonderful Dream…

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 7] — That Dream…**

It was three am and Reagan had long since flipped over on the opposite side, facing away from Alfred. She was having a really good dream. Dreaming of her wedding day.

* * *

 _~Enter Reagan's dream~_

Reagan looked over at Feliciano, the man that was going to be giving her away… to her high school sweetheart. Since Reagan's dad had left her mother and was never heard of again, and she had no other man to give her away, her good old friend from junior year agreed to do it. Feliciano had the biggest smile on his face.

" _Hai un aspetto così incredibile in quel vestito_ ," the Italian whispered to her.

Reagan blushed as she smiled at Feliciano. " _Tu sei troppo gentile, vecchio amico_ ," she replied in a small whisper.

" _Anche se posso essere troppo gentile, è nient'altro che la verità_ , _tu bella raggaza_ ," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. They reached the altar and Reagan took her place beside her future husband.

" _Grazie… vecchio amico_ ," she muttered to Feliciano. She looked up at Alfred and blushed. _Today is finally the day… the day I've waited so long for,_ she thought as she fought the urge to fiddle with something, anything. Her unique blue eyes clashed with cerulean eyes and both eyes were filled with so much happiness and love.

His eyes silently told her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, even as kids and especially seeing her in that wedding dress. Those gorgeous eyes portrayed a romance that he had felt for her since the very first time she pulled his cowlick. How that romance grew over the years, how he always wanted to call her his wife. True love sparkled in his eyes as the priest talked.

Her eyes silently told him she was so embarrassed about wearing a dress, but she did it for him; her eyes also told him she had been waiting forever for this moment. Eyes that said even though his stupidity at times could be a bit overwhelming, she still would love him forever. Even if he ever lost all his friends, anything, she would still be by his side; never leaving it, not even for a brief moment. True love also shimmered in her eyes as the priest droned on.

"… I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Moments after the priest uttered those words, Alfred had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss. The kiss only last a few brief moments before Alfred pulled away, leaving the newlyweds wanting much more. Which is never good with those two highly hormonal morons, how they managed to remain virgins up until the point of their marriage, no one really knows.

Time passed and it was time for party. Everyone danced and had a fun time. Reagan danced happily with Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Matthew and multiple others. Hell, she even went against society and coerced Mariette into dancing with her. In the end, Mariette had a wonderful time dancing with her newlywed best friend. Mariette's husband, Andrew, looked at how happy she was, at the fun she was having and smiled to himself at the two girls dancing away the time. Alfred did the same thing, he observed how much fun his wife was having dancing freely with her fluffy-haired best friend and felt happy himself, chuckling even.

"Glad you and Squirt could make it, dude. I know it was sudden and y'all were in the Netherlands visiting Willem when we sprang our wedding at ya," he said to Andrew with an amused grin on his face, "I'm also glad Willem could make it."

Andrew shrugged. "We both know Mariette wouldn't miss Reagan's wedding for the world. We're glad we were invited. Willem was also surprised that he was invited," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Honestly, bro, I thought you guys weren't going to make it in time. Ray would've been devastated if y'all hadn't made it. She completely forgot y'all were out of the country. And of course Willem was invited, Reagan does love talking to him," Alfred stated as he looked over at Andrew.

Andrew chuckled, "Are you kidding me? Do you know how many people would be pissed at us if we didn't come to this wedding. We've been waiting for years for you two idiots to seal the deal. And you two _finally_ did it."

Just then, Matthew walked over to the two. "Ey you guys," he said.

"Sup, bro?" Alfred said.

Matthew smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. "It's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance!"

"How do you know?" Alfred questioned.

Matthew snickered. "Alfred, Rea and I have been alone together plenty of times since you two's third year dating anniversary, we researched this stuff at length. Trust me, get out there and make this a day she'll never forget, show off your moves, eh!" He exclaimed as he pushed his brother onto the dance floor. As Alfred awkwardly walked over to Reagan, stealing her away from Mariette, who gladly let Alfred dance with Reagan. Matthew's violet eyes looked at Reagan and his brother begin to dance slowly and he smiled kind of happy and half… sad?

"You envy him, don't you?" Andrew asked.

Matthew closed his violet eyes, smiled and shook his head 'no'. "No, not at all, eh. Rea deserves that idiot brother of mine. They're both stupid in two completely different ways, so they balance each other out," he said.

Andrew nodded in agreement. "Yeah, those two have always balanced each other out."

"Yeah they have," Matthew chuckled.

 _~With Reagan and Alfred~_

Reagan pouted, "You stole me away from Murmur, Alfie."

Alfred blushed and looked over at Mariette. "S-sorry bout that babe. I just wanted to dance with you…" he trailed off and placed his forehead against Reagan's then continued, "… this is our first dance as husband and wife, at least look happy."

His newlywed wife pushed his glass up, as they were about to fall off, and smiled. "Oh, Alfie, I am happier than ever. I noticed Mattie shoving you over here, were you so caught up that you forgot about our first dance?"

"As if the Hero would forget his first dance with his _sexy_ wife," Alfred said with a wink as he roughly yet teasingly grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body.

Reagan giggled, smiling happily. "I'm… really happy… I love you, Alfred F. Jones. I'm so happy that you even said 'I do' to marrying this weirdo," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips. As the newlywed couple kissed, Reagan combed some of Alfred's hair out of his face.

The man did not care about what Reagan was doing with his hair, he just enjoyed dancing with her. He did not even care about the kiss, all he cared about was the woman in front of him. The only woman he could be himself around, the only one who accepted him for who he was. With chuckle, he replied, whispering into her ear, "Of course I would say 'I do', Ray. You are beautiful, kind and your weirdness adds to the adventure of being married to you. Truthfully, there is no other weirdo in this world who I'd rather be married to and share the rest of my life with… you may be weird, but you can be weird with me for the rest of our lives."

"That was… real sappy there, Alfie," his wife said through a wide, toothy grin, "but… I wouldn't have it any other way."

Some more time passed and it was time for the cutting of the wedding cake. Which was a beautiful, triple-layer square cake with beautiful white and turquoise swirls. With a cake topper of Reagan and Alfred playing a video game. It was very traditional yet untraditional at the same time. Everyone looked at Reagan and Alfred as they prepared to cut the cake. With one of Alfred's arms wrapped around Reagan's waist on the other covering her dominant hand, the two muttered something to each other before cutting the cake. Once the cake was cut, their guests cheered happily as the newlyweds took a piece of cake for themselves.

"It feels weird, Al… being cheered at when we cut the cake," the dirty blonde admitted as she took a bite of their cake.

Alfred nodded as he took a bite as well and said, "Yeah, it does. But they did come here for us, babe. And from what Andrew told me, everyone's been waiting forever for us to get married."

Reagan looked at him weirdly for a moment. "Seriously?"

" _Sì,_ bella. Seriously. We have-a all been-a waiting for this-a wedding," came familiar, cheerful voice.

"Well then! Sorry we took so long!" Reagan huffed out teasingly as she crossed her arms. Feliciano did not catch on to her teasing tone and was worried he offended her, apologizing to her. His good old friend just laughed, "I was joking around, Feli!"

"Oh…" the Italian muttered as he sat down to the left of Reagan, "I-a didn't know you-a were kidding, bella!"

Reagan placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder and kissed his cheek in a friendly manner. " _Vi posso dire non l'hai fatto,_ " she said with a cute giggle.

"No-a need to-a be mean, bella!" Feliciano teased, pushing her hand away. "Now~ eat-a your cake, bella. It's-a delicious, no?"

Reagan smiled and shook her head at the Italian. "Aye, it is a very good cake, Feli. Eat yours!" She exclaimed.

"You two are weird," Alfred said with a chuckle.

" _Grazie_!" The two said happily. Just then, things started to go downhill. Reagan looked around, internally panicking. Things were blurring together. The colors of the room, once dark and light turquoises and other colors, they had blurred into black. The bride quickly looked to Feliciano and his auburn hair with that signature curl, his smile, his amber eyes… all had blurred into one lump of disfigured mass. Horrified, she looked over to her husband; his black tuxedo, his honey blonde hair, the cerulean eyes, the cowlick… much like Feliciano, had all blurred together. It kind of looked like she was crying, but it was somehow worse.

 _What's going on?!_ The confused bride thought to herself. She looked down at her hands, to find herself fading away. Within moments, moments that were but a few seconds ago so happy and lively, her wedding guests had blurred to black with the room. Wanting everything to go back the way it was, Reagan tightly closed her blue eyes, wishing to go back to having a happy time. But, she did not know she was waking up. She thought it was a perfect dream turned nightmare.

 _~Exit Reagan's dream~_

* * *

…

…

… Then she heard movement, rustling of sheets. Reagan opened her eyes, covering them as sun-rays bombarded her eyes. Her eyes dilated and adjusted themselves to the lighting of the room. It was then that she noticed her surroundings, she was in Alfred's room. She moved herself so that she was laying on her back. Her right hand was intwined in her messy hair moving it from her eyes and then rested above her head as she looked over. Alfred's cerulean eyes were looking at her behind his glasses and his arms were strewn close to his body. "G'morning babe," he said in his sleepy, groggy voice.

Reagan yawned, sat up slightly and stretched, dragging her hand that was intwined in her hair through the dirty blonde hair. " _Aaaaaaahhhh~_ and good mornin' yourself, Alfie," she said sleepily, rubbing her sleepy blue eyes with her left hand as she again moved the hair from her face with her dominant hand.

"How'd ya sleep?" Alfred asked as he shifted, propping himself up with several pillows.

Reagan looked at him, and remembered her dream. The dream she thought was reality, no way would she forget that dream, ever. As a faint blush began to paint her cheeks, she scratched her cheek. "I slept… real great!" She exclaimed, smiling.

Alfred nodded and then asked, "What'd you dream about?"

"Oh, nothing much. It was a really good dream, though. I didn't wanna wake up from that dream. It was… it was… wonderful," she said as she relaxed, slouching back onto the bed. Unknowingly sighing dreamily as she remembered the dream.

Alfred wanted to know what her dream was about. If it had to do with him. "That sigh says that it wasn't 'nothing much'. So, what was it about?"

A scoff escaped the girl's lips. "Tch… you are so impossible sometimes, Alfred," she said as she got up from the bed. Reagan walked to the door and opened it, before she exited the room, she looked back and said quietly, "You were there, though, _mio caro marito_." Then she left the room, to use the bathroom.

The honey blonde young man just laid there on his bed, a questioning look on his face. "What did she say? Ugh! She knows I don't understand her foreign languages she speaks! Ray does it to spite me!" He exclaimed, ruffling his own hair as he tried to figure out what _'mio caro marito'_ meant. Alfred moaned and groaned as he tried to translate it in his mind without asking someone for help. Secretly, Reagan was listening to Alfred struggling to understand what she had called him. And she snickered devilishly.

"Thank God he doesn't get it," she whispered to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes pass and Reagan washed her hands before exiting the bathroom. Now she was hungry, and she smelled pancake smells from downstairs, like the morning prior. The clock in the hallway read _11:30 am_. "Dear God, Mattie, you and them pancakes," she muttered as she descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

Once she got to the kitchen, she was careful not to make any noise. Reagan's eyes noticed that there were even more platefuls of pancakes than yesterday morning and once again, Matthew stood over the stove, slaving away making his pancakes. That boy is obsessed with making pancakes. Silently, Reagan made her way to the pantry and ever-so-silently, she opened the pantry. The pantry door was opened just a sliver and Reagan lunged for the granola bars, the chocolate ones. She skillfully and silently grabbed the whole box, then silently closed the pantry door and zoomed back upstairs, not wanting to disturb Matthew. And note, she had not made a single loud noise.

Reagan walked back to Alfred's room and entered it, only to find Alfred in nothing but his birthday suit, holding a pair of boxers. The granola bar box in her arms fell to the floor on the threshold of his room. Reagan's face went completely red and she squealed, she slammed the door behind her. Completely embarrassed and still red-faced, she began to slide down the door until she was slumped against the floor and the door, a handful of wrapped granola bars scattered around herself. Well, that was embarrassing. Definitely not what Reagan had been expecting coming back from getting food. She groaned, feeling like an idiot. Even though she had already seen what he was packing, but still, she was not exactly in her right mind at the time. _Shit! I feel so embarrassed!_ She thought to herself, combing both hands through her hair, letting out a shaky sigh, _I should probably move._ Reagan gathered up the granola bars in her arms and leaned her head against the door. Then, the door opened.

* * *

Alfred was just as surprised as Reagan had been. There he was, changing his boxers, because of a particularly… _enjoyable_ dream that involved his girlfriend. After a few minutes unsuccessfully trying to figure out what she had told him before she left the room, Alfred decided to change because, for one – Reagan was out of the room and for two – the dampness was starting to really bother him. The moment he had moved from his bed over to his dresser, and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers then discarded the dirty pair, Reagan opened the door. A happy look on her face for a split second before she noticed. Once she noticed he was naked, her face went tomato red, she squealed and slammed the door shut.

"S-shit," he muttered to himself, his face turning tomato red as well. He quickly put on the clean pair of boxers and threw the dirty pair into his dirty clothes hamper. Alfred also went over to his closet and got himself a Captain America t-shirt and put it on, then put on red running shorts. Then he went over to the door and opened it. He casted his cerulean eyes downward, in between his legs and found Reagan with granola bars in her arms, he laughed.

"W-what's so… funny?" She questioned.

Alfred smiled and helped her up. "You, Ray. You always react in the cutest, funniest ways," he admitted.

Reagan looked at him. "Bullshite," she simply said.

"But it's true, babe. Why do you think I love to scare you?"

She had to stop and think for a minute. Then it dinged, "You ass! That's why you scare me all the time?!"

A wide, toothy grin form on Alfred's face. "Yup! That's why, babe! Now ya know!" He exclaimed.

"Why you assholé!" She exclaimed as she shook her fist at him.

Her boyfriend just smirked and walked off down the steps. "Yeah, so what if I am, huh? Not like you'll do anything. Get used to living with this asshole! I plan on making you my wife one day," he said in a cocky manner as he looked back at her with a wink.

Reagan stood there with her mouth wide open. She quickly closed her mouth. "You plan of making me your wife…" she muttered as she remembered her dream. _Maybe that dream could be what actually happens,_ she thought to herself, placing the granola bars back into the box then heading downstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Translations**

 _ **"Hai un aspetto così incredibile in quel vestito" — Italian for "You look so amazing in that dress"**_

 _ **"Tu sei troppo gentile, vecchio amico" — Italian for "You are too kind, old friend"**_

 _ **"Anche se posso essere troppo gentile, è nient'altro che la verità, tu bella ragazza" — Italian for "Although I can be too kind, it is nothing but the truth, you beautiful girl"**_

 _ **"Grazie… vecchio amico" — Italian for "Thanks… old friend"**_

 _ **"Vi posso dire non l'hai fatto" — Italian for "I can tell you did not"**_

 _ **"… mio caro marito" — Italian for "… my dearest husband"**_

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	8. This is Kinda… Awkward?

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 8] — Let's See How Long…**

The three did nothing all day, they had just lounged around the house. Reagan and Matthew had been watching _A Haunting_ all day since about one o'clock that afternoon. Alfred refused to stay and watch it with them, he went to his room and played video games. "Wuss," Reagan muttered to herself and Matthew as Alfred retreated to his room.

Matthew chuckled, "Well, that _wuss_ is your boyfriend, Rea."

"Shite…" she muttered through clenched teeth, "… you have a point there, Matthew. Maybe you'd be a better one!" Then she laughed.

Matthew laughed and went along with the joking tone in her voice, "Oh yeah, eh! I would totally be better!"

Just then, Reagan's phone rang. It was her mother, she picked it up. With a cheerful tone, she said, " _Ciao!_ Hey mum! What's up?"

"Don't forget to come home tonight, it's a school night." Her mother said.

Reagan frowned. "… Yes ma'am… I'll be home around 8:30-ish," she grumbled, of course she knew it was a school night, after all it was Sunday.

"Good, I'll see you then," with that her mother hung up.

Reagan groaned as she tilted her head back. Matthew looked over at her before he asked, "You okay, Rea?"

She looked at him and groaned again, "No! I'm not okay! I have to go home soon. It's wha… 7:30 right now? I have until 8:15 and then I gotta go."

Matthew chuckled, trying to make her feel better, "Hey, at least we went and got your car last night so you don't have to have me or Alfred take you home!"

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't ever wanna leave your house! It's so homey here, and I don't like my house sometimes," the blonde said.

Her Canadian best friend wrapped his arm around her shoulder and yanked her close to him, ruffling her hair. "Hey! You'll see us tomorrow, goofball. It's not like you can't come over her later, eh," he pointed out.

Reagan laughed as the Canadian ruffled her hair. "True!" She called out, "Now staph! You're gonna cause a huge, annoying ass knot to form in mah hair!"

At the mention of the dreaded "knots" that grace Reagan's hair from time to time, ninety-five percent of the time, he stopped. "Crap, I forgot about your knots! They are _horrible_!" He exclaimed with a gasp. All the dirty blonde did was nod, knowing that would cause the Canadian to stop. Once that was over, the two watched the last _A Haunting_ episode that was on for that day, that ended at 8:00 pm.

When the show was over and with a stretch and crack of her back, Reagan got up off the couch. "Well, I should get going Mattie," she said as Matthew stood up and hugged her, she kissed his cheek. After hugging Matthew goodbye, she walked to the end of the stairs and called out, "Hey Alfie, I gotta head out now! You not gonna come say goodbye?"

Within seconds, Alfred descended the stairs and without a second to waste, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first Reagan was caught by surprise, but soon began kissing him back with the same passion he was kissing her with. They would have possibly kissed the night away if Matthew hadn't chimed in. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, Alfred placed his forehead against his girlfriend's and said loud enough for just her to hear, "Goodnight, babe. See you tomorrow, bright and early in Mr. Kirkland's class."

A smile appeared on her lips, "Aye you will. Anyways, can you let me go? I gotta go now Alfie." Alfred reluctantly unwrapped his arm from her waist and watched her leave the house.

 _~Time skip! Thanks to Mr. Bonnefoy!~_

Reagan remembered, on her drive to school, that she had a research paper to re-due, she needed to get on that. She pulled up to her school and parked in her parking place, beside Mariette. Mariette was there, sitting in the car. "The bloody hell is Murmur doing?" She asked as she moved towards the car, on the passenger's side. Then she noticed Willem in the car, facing Mariette. "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed, thinking they were kissing.

Willem heard Reagan's exclamation and looked in her direction, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. Reagan sighed, relieved, because she was horrified at the idea of Mariette kissing someone else other than Andrew. " _Hallo allermafste,_ " he bluntly utter muffled by the toast and further muffled by the glass.

"You starting school here?" Reagan asked.

Mariette got out of the car and suddenly appeared beside Reagan, making her best friend jump and squeal at her sudden appearance. "Yeah, he is. Hopefully people will be nice to him," she said.

Reagan moved away from Mariette's car, went back to her own and retrieved her backpack. "Sooooooo… are you two goofballs gonna just stand out here all day or do y'all wanna come inside with me? I have to go by Mr. Kirkland's room though, so Willem can meet him," she said as she put on her backpack.

Mariette shrugged and got her backpack out of her car. "I guess we can accompany you, Willem should meet his English teacher," she said, smiling at Reagan.

Reagan laughed. "Exactly, he should! So come along, young Willem!" She exclaimed as her and Mariette began to walk off, leaving him in the car alone. Willem quickly realized that the two best friends were leaving him. This caused him to quickly stumble out of Mariette's car and his backpack caught around his left ankle, causing him to fall on his face.

" _Verdomme het allemaal, je domme rugzak_!" He yelled as he fell to the concrete. Reagan and Mariette stopped dead in their tracks, stood there for a few silent moments, looked at each other then Mariette ran to help him while Reagan burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Reagan almost fell over and it took minutes before she stopped laughing, but even then, she was heaving to catch her breath.

"W-Willem… that was fucking beautiful!" Reagan exclaimed. Willem just rolled his eyes and walked beside Mariette. Reagan followed the two Dutch people still laughing hysterically in her mind. "I love you Willem! You are wonderful!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, of course you do. What is that you say Mariette, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, how much money do you need'?" He said.

Mariette laughed, "Yeah! That's exactly what Lilly and I say."

 _Speaking of Lilly, where is she? I haven't seen her yet,_ she thought to herself. "Where's Lilly, Murmur?" Reagan asked.

Mariette looked at Reagan and told her, "She's already inside. I think she's talking to one of her teachers."

"Ahhh! Makes sense. Anyways, let's hurry, I wanna ask Mr. Kirkland something before Alfie gets here," Reagan said speeding up her walk. Mariette snickered and Reagan looked at her with a questioning look, "What are you laughin at Murmur?"

"It's kinda obvious that Mr. Kirkland has a thing for you, and you still apparently haven't caught on," she said, regaining her composure.

Reagan gasped and looked like Mariette was a crazy lady. "No way in hell. He's twenty-something, no way is he interested in me. What the fuck makes you think that anyways?!" She exclaimed.

Mariette looked at Reagan like she was a complete idiot, which even though she could be, that is completely besides the point trying to be made here, and shook her head. "Geez Reagan, you are so oblivious. He calls you 'love' all the time and it's obvious by the way he looks at you."

"He does? I haven't noticed that," Reagan said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Do you really think he does? But even if he does, I love Alfie, not him."

"Yes he does. Also, of course you wouldn't notice, you're either always goofing around with Alfred and sometimes Matthew or paying close attention to what he is saying," the fluffy-haired Dutch girl said.

Reagan scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "Seriously? Wow… I'm quite a dumbass, aren't I?"

"Yeah you are," Willem interjected.

Reagan shrugged and looked at him. "Thanks for your commentary, Willem," she said sarcastically.

Willem looked at the large school building. "On another note, why must you Americans have such large schools; isn't it going way overboard? I'm not used to it, and also having _that_ much space _can't_ be good, I'm certain bad things happen all the time in schools this big. Speaking of Americans, why must you guys go _everywhere_ in air polluting cars?" He asked as he looked over at Mariette and Reagan.

Reagan looked at the school building then looked at Willem and with a shrug, said, "Dude, all our schools are about this big. Colleges are even _bigger_. They are _terrifying_ places, not looking forward to heading off to one next year."

The Dutchman's eyes went wide both in amazement and utter disgust. "You Americans are truly wasteful of the space you have," he said in a monotone voice.

Both girls nodded before they agreed in unison, "Yeah, we really are. And nobody seems to care, we just in America just keep on building bigger and bigger things."

"That's why I kinda don't like living here anymore. I would love to live in Italy for a while, like, at least a good two or four years living in _Italia_ ," Reagan said wishfully.

"But you love living here because for one, Alfred is here; for two, Matthew is here, too; and FINALLY, I am here!" Mariette exclaimed.

Reagan nodded with a smile. "All are very true and valid point Murmur!" She exclaimed as they entered the school building and made their way to Mr. Kirkland's room.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sat in his room, finishing putting grades into his grade book when knocking came upon his classroom door. "It's open. Come in. Unless it's Mr. Bonnefoy, if it's you, leave me alone, I'm very busy," he called.

A familiar voice replied, "It's just me, Mr. Kirkland, I also have Murmur and a new student!"

 _Reagan? What is she doing coming by my room so early? It's nearly thirty minutes before school starts!_ Arthur thought to himself. "Oh, Miss Reagan. Please come in," he said, not really remembering she had just said she was with Mariette. He smiled brightly to himself, thinking he would get some more alone time with his favorite student but a few seconds later, Reagan entered the room and was followed by Mariette and a tall boy he did not know. His smile quickly turned into a frown. _So much for having any alone time with Reagan,_ he thought spitefully to himself.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland! How was your weekend?" Reagan asked, setting her stuff down on and sat at her desk. Mariette sat down in Alfred's seat and Willem sat in the seat beside Mariette.

 _Wait for it… He's going to call her 'love' and she STILL won't notice,_ Mariette thought to herself as she smirked, awaiting the British man's reply.

"It was fine, love, thank you for asking. How was yours?" He said, and even used the word that Mariette knew he was going to say. And sure enough, like Mariette had told herself, Arthur calling Reagan 'love' flew right over her head.

She smiled and answered happily, "Oh it was the best weekend ever, Mr. Kirkland! I got together with someone I never thought I would ever get with! Then we went and hung out with Murmur, Andrew and Willem at the mall and eventually found Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku-kun! And Mattie was with us, it was a wonderful time!"

Arthur's face drained of color when Reagan mentioned she had 'got together with someone'. "R-really now? Wh-who's the lucky guy, love?" He asked.

Willem interjected, once again when it was not really needed, "It's that annoying American best friend of hers."

That really made the color drain from his face. Mariette punched Willem in the arm, reprimanding him for bluntly saying that without telling letting Reagan tell him herself. "S-so… you're dating… Alfred?" The British man asked sadly.

Reagan _finally_ noticed the Brit's feelings for her, but played it off. "Yeah! It kinda happened one night over my favorite movie and I ended up sleeping with him in his bed that night. Spent the whole weekend over at him and Mattie's place!"

"Y-y-you ended up sleeping with him?!" Arthur exclaimed, eyes widened.

Reagan realized what she had said and how bad it must have sounded. "No! Not like that, Mr. Kirkland! Geez, pervert. I have some restraint. No, I slept in his bed with him because I wasn't going to camp out on the couch. Plus, I've done it loads of times since middle school. Al wouldn't do anything," she cleared up.

"REAGAN! Who tells people they sleep someone?!" Mariette exclaimed.

Reagan looked over at her best friend. "I do. I'm weird as hell! You _know_ this, Murmur," she said through a goofy smile.

Arthur sat in his chair, all color drained from his face. The girl he really liked never caught on to his feelings, but then again, she was his student and he was her teacher. He really should not have even had any feelings of attraction towards her, but something about her attracted him even though it was taboo. There were a few times where he had thought she caught on to his feelings and he even thought she returned his feelings, but no, it was all in his mind. He could never have her, especially now that she was dating Alfred.

Just then the bell rang and Mariette, followed by Willem, stood up and gathered her stuff. "Well, Willem and I should get going. We'll leave you two, plus I gotta go get Willem to his first period Finite with Mr. Beilschmidt," she said and with that, the Dutch duo awkwardly left the room.

Once Mariette and Willem had left, Reagan went up to Arthur. "Uhhh… Mr. Kirkland, do you like me?" She asked shyly.

Arthur snapped out of it, the color slowly returning to his face. "Of course I do, you are a wonderful student," he said.

"No, I'm not talking about like teacher and student. I'm talking about if I wasn't your student, and you weren't my teacher. How would you like me then?" Reagan asked, wanting to confirm Mariette's accusation of him liking her.

Arthur blushed a bit. "Well, if you were not my student, I may have asked you out for some tea by now. But seeing as you are my student, I cannot ask you," he admitted.

"Well… this is a start, I guess. I don't think it's appropriate for us to hang out like you wish, but maybe when I graduate we can," she muttered as she scribbled her number down and handed it to her teacher, "Here, take this and you can text me later. Maybe you'll become my best friend, like Mattie, Al and Murmur. But I don't want it affecting the way you treat me inside school." She joked.

Arthur looked at the number she had given him. His heart raced as he realized what his student basically had said to him. "I can assure you, it will not effect the way I treat you in school, love. I hope we do become good friends," he said with a smile.

Reagan sat down in her seat and waited for her boyfriend. When her mental alarm went off, Alfred and Matthew walked into the classroom and they took their seats. Alfred kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and then sat down beside her. "How you doing this morning babe?"

She giggled, "Well… it was… interesting that's for sure."

Alfred laughed and asked, "What made it so interesting?"

Matthew also pipped in, "Yeah, what did, eh?"

Reagan smiled. "Well, let's just say I gave someone my number in order to become better friends with them," she said shooting a smile at Arthur. Arthur gave her a small smile in return.

"Anyways, whaddya thinking about teaching us today, Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred asked his English teacher.

Arthur had to regain his composure, he was at work and class was about to start. Now was not the best time to be thinking about what to text your student later on in the day. He cleared his throat and looked at Alfred, he smirked. "Well, it's a secret, Mr. Jones. And teachers never really discuss with students what they will be teaching. It is always a surprise in my class. You know this," he poked fun at the American, causing both Reagan and Matthew to laugh.

This caused the American to groan and tilt his head back. "Buuuut Mr. Kirklanddd! That's no fun… the hero always needs to know what he is about to be taught!" He whined.

Reagan "tsk"ed her boyfriend, "Nuh-uh, bad Alfred. If Mr. Kirkland said he won't tell, he isn't gonna tell. The hero can wait like the rest of us!" After saying that, she and Matthew began laughing again.

Matthew added, "It's kinda like magicians, Alfred, they never reveal their secrets; teachers never reveal their lesson plans!"

Even more laughter erupted from the dirty blonde. The four of them were so busy talking and laughing at Alfred that they did not notice the other students walking into the classroom, all of the students passing by the three best friends, looking at them weirdly. Among those students was Mariette, she only looked at them weirdly because she had no idea what had happened while she was gone. "What'd I miss Reagan?!" She exclaimed, taking her seat beside Matthew.

Reagan and Matthew stopped laughing immediantly. "When did you get back?" The Canadian boy and American girl asked in confusion.

Now it was Alfred's turn to laugh, "You two idiots were laughing hysterically when everyone else walked in!"

Both Reagan and Matthew began to blush profusely and hid their faces in their arms. Arthur really did get entertainment from those three goofballs. With one last almost silent chuckle to himself he took the roll. No one was missing, well there was one student missing, but she was not important and had to leave school because she was pregnant. Arthur cleared his throat in order to get the attention of his class. "Ello, hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Let's get right into it, everyone, please pull out your copy of _Frankenstein_ ," he asked of his class. They all rustled through their backpacks and all pulled out their copies of the book. Next he asked them to turn to Chapter Eight, get into groups and discuss what had happened in that chapter.

Naturally, Reagan, Alfred, Matthew and Mariette were in one group and even though Reagan and Alfred were usually off-topic, they both stayed on top of it. Arthur was very impressed.

 _~Le time skip, end of first period~_

Reagan and her gang of best friends gathered their stuff and left Mr. Kirkland's class. Matthew and Mariette went in a different way than Reagan and Alfred. Boyfriend and girlfriend made their way to their second period, history class. They entered Mr. Bragnisky's class and went to their assigned seats, which unfortunately, were not right beside each other like they were in Kirkland's class. Alfred sat a few seats behind her.

Reagan sat down and looked very happy. She could not wait to see what Mr. Bragnisky would be teaching today. As she was thinking about the endless possibilities of what they were going to be learning that day, something hit the back of her head. Rubbing the back of her head and thinking it was one of her annoying, jackass classmates, she turned around with an angry expression on her face. … But then she realized it was just her goofball boyfriend trying to get her attention. "What do ya want Al? Couldn't you see I was daydreaming about what we could be learning today," she said both in a teasingly annoyed tone and at the same time, a seriously annoyed tone.

Alfred blushed and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, babe. Maybe I just wanted to look at your beautiful face," he said.

Bangs fell around her face as she looked at the ground, her face turning red. "S-stop being… m-mushy… Al," she muttered as she played with her hair, facing the front again. _Dammit, he's been making me blush so easily since Saturday!_

Alfred caught a glimpse of her face before her beautiful dirty blonde hair covered it from his loving gaze, he caused her to blush and he loved it. He loved the feeling of making her blush. Mentally, he congratulated himself, punching the air, _Mission success! I made Ray blush in school!_

Then Mr. Ivan Braginsky walked into his classroom after leaving to use the bathroom to find half of his class filled. Time in between classes sure did go by fast, do they not? He smiled at Reagan and Reagan smiled back at her teacher. Out of all her classes, she never struggled in History, she was always focused on the task in front of her, or the information Mr. Braginsky was writing down and lecturing them on. One could consider Reagan a teacher's pet, she has always tried to be on the good side of all of her teachers, because her mother is a teacher. And to be on a teacher's bad side, means you are basically royally fucked in that class. "Hello class. How vas your veekend?" The Russian man asked a few moments after the bell beginning class rung.

A hum of the students came as a response. Some students said their weekend was great, others said it was uneventful and bland. Alfred just looked at Reagan and she felt his gaze piercing through her very core, causing her face to heat back up and redden further. Ivan noticed her red face and asked her, "Miss Reagan, are you okay?"

Reagan was snapped out her blushing stupidity by her history teacher's voice. "Oh yeah, I'm just hot is all. I get red and pink when I'm really hot. I'm fine… thanks for asking," she quickly said.

"If you say it's nothing, then so be it. Just let me know if you feel sick or anything. I'll have Alfred take you to the nurse's office if you feel sick," he said before he began class. It was a more in depth version of World History which focused on Ancient Civilizations. Ivan said, "Our topic for the next veek or so vill be on Ancient Egypt."

Reagan's eyes lit up at the uttering of her favorite ancient civilization of all time. "Are yo serious?" She blurted out.

The tall Russian man smiled at her and with a small nod, replied, "Da. Ve vill be studying Ancient Egypt. How they, along vith other civilizations have shaped today's vorld into vhat is."

A little squeal erupted from her throat, but only she heard it. Alfred smiled at his girlfriend's reaction. Of course she would be happy, she was probably bouncing off a wall in her mind.

 _~Le Time skip, after school in the senior parking lot~_

Reagan sat around her car, waiting for her dingus boyfriend and his brother to come out to their car. Alfred sucked with Ancient Egyptian history and all that stuff, so Reagan offered to help him out. But just him for tonight, she would help and tutor everyone as soon as she gets done with her research paper.

Alfred ran to her side, huffing and puffing, he said, "Sorry me and Mattie are late, Mr. Beilschmidt kept us late."

Poking her boyfriend's nose, she looked over his shoulder to see Matthew approaching her car. "You guys are 20 minutes late! What did Mr. Beilschmidt want with you two?" She asked as she gave Matthew a goodbye hug.

"Alfred can explain, I'm off to Emil's again, apparently Mathias needs help in Math this time," Matthew said as he sadly climbed into him and Alfred's car and hastily sped off.

Reagan brushed some hair out of her face. "Get in the car, sweetie. We'll go get some McDonald's as well. Since I know you don't study well without food," she said as she opened her back door, threw her backpack into her car then climbed into the driver's seat.

Alfred threw his hands into the air and called out, "Best. Girlfriend. Ever! Gettin food before we study! And dudette, study your fave civilization!" He happily climbed into shotgun and took out his own 3DS.

"What'cha playing there, Al?" Reagan asked as she backed out of her parking place.

"Majora's Mask," came the simply reply to her question.

Reagan shivered at the mention of that game's name. _BEN Drowned_ … enough said, but even though Reagan does play Majora's Mask on her own 3DS, she does have a little irrational fear due to that Creepy Pasta. Yeah, she knew it was lame, having a fear of a game because of something that could have been made up, but Reagan naturally does that. Shaking off the fear, she said, "Oh. Cool. Whaddya want from here, _dude_?"

"My normal."

"M'kay."

They arrived at McDonald's, got their food and went to Reagan's house, where they went to her room and she went on and on and on about how amazing the Ancient Egyptians were. She started with when the Egyptians were ruled in two separate kingdoms, the Lower and Upper Kingdoms, until a man named Narmer (or Menes) united the two into one Egyptian Kingdom. Even though Alfred was never interested in Ancient History he could not help but be interested in the Egyptians. This sudden interest was due to the way of which Reagan was speaking — the admiration in her voice, the attentiveness she showed towards the Ancient Egyptian civilization, maybe even the way her blue eyes sparkled with a deep respect for the civilization from the ancient past. Whatever it was, Alfred paid very close attention to his girlfriend as she spoke, looking at her with a kind of dreamy look in his eyes.

 _Wonderful…_ he thought, _Ray, you are simply wonderful._ "I love ya, babe," he suddenly said in a dreamy tone.

Reagan stopped talking mid-sentence and looked at Alfred. "I love you, too. That was random, I wasn't done talking about the First Dynasty yet. And what's with the dreamy voice?" She said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry babe! But… you, I guess, kinda… well, it's hard to explain," Alfred said, sitting up as they were laying on her bed.

"I enticed you with my Ancient Egyptian knowledge? Is that about it?" Reagan said as she kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah! Exactly, dude! How are you so smart in this subject?!" Alfred exclaimed as he pulled Reagan into a hug.

With a shrug, she replied, "I dunno… I've always watched documentaries about Ancient Egyptian."

"Well! It made you super smart! I love you, you're sooo amazing!" He exclaimed as he kissed her forehead.

Reagan blushed. "T-thanks…" she shyly said, "Anyways! We should g-get back to studying."

Alfred shook his head and said, "Nahh! I think we've have had enough studying for today! Let the hero save you!"

"H-hey! I love talking about Ancient Egypt! B-but… I guess you probably had enough…" she said realizing that she could have been boring her boyfriend, "We can play Assassin's Creed if you wanna."

Alfred suddenly kissed her on the lips. As soon as it began, the kiss ended as Alfred moved to turn on her Xbox. "I would love to play Assassin's Creed!" He exclaimed.

Getting off the the bed, she asked, "You wanna Coke or something?"

"Coke, dude!" He replied. Reagan smiled and left the room for a few moments before she returned wit two cold Cokes in her hands. She sat back down on the bed and handed Alfred one, opening it for him. "Thanks, babe," he said as he kissed her forehead again.

"S-stop doing that," Reagan said embarrassedly.

Alfred smirked and teased, "Stop doing what, kissing your forehead?" Reagan nodded, pouting and trying to be serious. He knew she loved it when he did that, kissing her forehead. "Nah! Babe, y'know ya love when I kiss your forehead! Makes you feel protected by your hero!"

Reagan rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say Alfred, whatever you say!"

* * *

 **A/N: Translations**

 _ **"Hallo allermafste" — Dutch for "Hello weirdo"**_

 _ **"Verdomme het allemaal, je domme rugzak!" — Dutch for "Damn it all, you stupid backpack!"**_

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	9. THE POOL PARTY!

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 9] — FIRST SUMMER TIME POOL PARTY!**

 _~Let us skip to the end of the year, eh?~_

The school year had just ended for the Seniors and Reagan was more than ecstatic. She was scared for graduation, though, it was almost time for her to grow up. To move out of her house, but she could always live with her boyfriend of about two or three months, so that was not as bad at it could have been. What scared her most was going to College, but she and Alfred were going to the same college, which was wonderful.

Reagan woke up with a jump start, at eleven in the morning. She had a damn good idea, to celebrate the school year ending – POOL PARTY! Her family had a swimming pool in the backyard and since it was hotter than hell outside, why not use it? First, she called Mariette.

"Hey, yo, Murmur!" She exclaimed happily into the phone.

"Yeah?" Mariette replied.

Reagan had this massive grin on her face and even though Mariette could not see it, she could feel it. "I had a _wonderful_ idea!"

"What would that idea be then?"

"POOL PARTY AT MY PLACE! Willem, Andrew, you, Lilly, Alfie, Mattie, Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku-kun! We should all have a pool party!"

"Sounds like a good idea. It is pretty hot outside and a pool party would be pretty refreshing."

"I know, right! I'm gonna have to tell everyone else in a group text because I'm too lazy to text them individually, but could you tell Andrew and Willem and Lilly about it?"

"Yeah of course I can. When are we going to have it?"

Reagan had to stop and think for a few moments before she said, "Around noon or one… I'm not exactly sure, you and I both know Alfie and Mattie will be over first ones over."

"Oh yeah, no doubt. Alfred's never seen you in a bathing suit without a shirt on over it. I take it you won't wear one today."

Reagan giggled, Mariette knew her so well. "Hell no I'm not gonna wear a shirt! Fuck shirts, I never took them off as a kid, but since freshmen year I was like _'NOPE! DON'T CARRR!'_ so, yes, Imma show off! Hahaha!"

Mariette laughed on the other side of the phone. "Alright, you do that, you goofball. Well you should tell everyone!"

"Yeah, I should~ Well~ bye Murmur, lurve ya~ Oh! And bring some food, maybe that Coca-Cola cake you're famous for," Reagan said in a cheerful voice.

"Bye Reagan~ I lurve ya too! Got it, I'll go get started making it right now," Mariette said before ending the call.

Reagan immediantly went to her messages and added Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku into a group message and sent the following message: "Ey, yo, dudes! I had a wonderful idea! To celebrate our school year ending, we should have a damn wonderful, unforgettable pool party over at my house! Lilly, Murmur, Andrew and Willem will be there too, of course. Anyways, I have to get stuff together, so come around noon or noon-thirty or one. AND BRING FOOD! AND ALFIE, NO HAMBURGERS! My mom will be making us some burgers. I got drinks covered. See you dudes over here! ;P"

She jumped out of her bed and zoomed down her stairs, phone in hand and found her mother in the kitchen. "Good morning mom! Hey, can I ask you something?" She asked her mom, putting her phone on the counter.

Her dark haired mother looked at her with a tender smile. "Yes? What is it sweetie?"

Reagan clasped her hands over one another. "I am kind of going to have a pool party with Alfie, Mattie and some other friends, some that you haven't met before. Could you cook us some burgers?" She asked.

Her mother smiled and said, "Of course I can. I know how much Alfred loves hamburgers. How are you and him, by the way?"

"We're doing great, mom. He's already talking about how wonderful our college days are going to be because we will be there together," she said dreamily.

Reagan's mother smiled fondly at her daughter. "That sounds wonderful, sweetie," she said.

She hugged her mother and exclaimed sweetly, "Thank you so much for cooking hamburgers for Alfie! I should go get the pool ready!" With that being said, Reagan zoomed off outside to the backyard.

 _~11:45 am~_

Reagan's mother had started to cook the hamburgers. Like Reagan and Mariette predicted, Alfred and Matthew were the first ones over. Furious knocking on the front door and a loud voice yelled, "BABE! COME LET US IN!"

Reagan smiled at the voice and ran to open the door. "Coming, Sexy Pants! Hope you came hungry~ Mattie, did you bring some food~!" She called as she happily walked towards the door.

"I brought some mini-pancakes," Matthew said timidly.

Reagan opened the door and smiled at Matthew. "I take it you brought some Canadian syrup, eh?" She spoke sweetly.

Matthew smiled shyly back as he shrugged and said, "Yeah, Alfred has the syrup."

Alfred took out Matthew's bottle of syrup and exclaimed, "Yep! I got the Canadian Syrup!"

"Hey… be careful Alfred! That's in a glass bottle!" Matthew exclaimed worriedly, believing his brother would accidentally throw his glass bottle of syrup.

Reagan laughed and invited them inside, Alfred excitedly ran into her house, it had been a while since he had been there. At least maybe half a month. "HEY! WHERE'S MOMMA EVANS?!" He screamed throughout the house.

Alfred heard a laugh coming from the kitchen. "Hello Alfred. How are you? Matthew, where are you buddy?" Came a sweet voice.

Matthew walked into the kitchen and placed his mini-pancakes in the microwave. "Hello Mrs. Evans, I brought pancakes. Sorry if it's not much, you know I love pancakes," he said with a small smile.

Mrs. Evans looked at Matthew and smiled, "It's okay Matthew, and yes, we all know how much you love pancakes."

Then Alfred ran into the kitchen and saw that Momma Evans was fixing burgers. He almost tackled her with a hug. "Mommaaaaaa Evanssssssssssssssssss!" He yelled loudly.

Reagan shook her head at her boyfriend, crossing her arms, she said, "You freakin wacko. Mom's gonna think you lost yo damn mind."

"But, we all know he never really had a mind to begin with," Matthew commented, causing both Reagan and her mother, and himself, to laugh.

Alfred punched his brother in the arm, gently and teasingly of course. "EY! Stop trying to make me, THE HERO, look bad, will ya Matthew?"

Matthew rubbed his arm and Reagan punched Alfred in the arm. This caused Alfred to look at Reagan like she lost her mind. Before he even said a word, Reagan spoke in a sassy tone, "That was for punching Mattie, Alfie. Nobody punches my best friend, I don't carrr if he is yo brother, no punchy Mattie, got it?"

"But you push him! He's my bro, dudette, I can punch 'im!" The American exclaimed.

Reagan smirked and pulled Alfred by the shirt. "Not anymore. Do it again and I'll have to punish you more harshly," she cooed _innocently_.

Matthew threw his hands into the air, exclaiming, "Let's go swimming!"

Letting go of her boyfriend's shirt, Reagan smiled, "Aye! Agreed, let's! Last one into the pool is a rotted potata!" With that begin uttered, she scrambled to the door, her and Matthew tried to squeeze both of themselves through the small door leading to the large backyard. "Mattie! You're in the way," she whined, trying to push past her best friend.

"You're in my way, too, Rea," Matthew said softly. The two both struggled to get out of the door, when they both fell through the door, they stumbled and ran towards the pool. From the corners of their eyes, they saw Alfred as he jumped over the fence, sprinting towards the deep-end of the pool. "No way are you going to win!" Matthew and Reagan yelled as they jumped from several inches from the side of the shallow-end. Both Reagan and Matthew entered the pool at the same time, leaving Alfred the last one into the pool by a few seconds. The best friends laughed and high-fived.

"That was beautiful, Mattie!" She exclaimed as she swam to the deep-end. "C'mon, rotten potata! Jump in already! Come let me love youuuuuuuu, potata!" Alfred looked at his girlfriend and stopped just before he jumped into the pool. This caused Reagan to whine. He smiled deviously and took off his glasses, placing them on a shaded table then he jumped into the pool, splashing pool water into Reagan's face. She shook her head and water flew off in a million directions. Once Alfred had jumped into the pool, she swam back over to Matthew, hanging on him with a lazy smile.

"R-reagan, stop hanging on me~" Matthew whined cutely, trying to take off his glasses.

Reagan smiled. "Awwwwww, but Mattie, I love hanging on you!"

"Go hang on my brother!" He whined, shoving her off of him teasingly.

With a sad pout, Reagan said, "Fine! But I'm gonna get you back!" Then she treaded through the shallow-end to Alfred and jumped on him. Alfred fell over, with the sudden weight of his girlfriend jumping on him, into the water with a medium-loud splash. Reagan giggled and kissed his cheek. "LOVE MEEE!" She exclaimed in a childish voice.

Just then, Mrs. Evans came outside and called, "Reagan, sweetheart, some more friends are over. Also, your phone went off. It's from some number I do not recognize. Come introduce me to your friends, I don't know them."

Reagan frowned at her friends bad timing, but exited the pool anyways. With speed, she dried off to the point where she would not trek an assload of water into the house and then ran into the house. At the door was Feliciano, his older brother Lovino, Ludwig and Kiku. "Hey guys! Lovino… what are you doing here?" She asked as her wet hair dripped.

"Shut up, _ragazza_ ," Lovino ground out, "I'm-a here because _mio stupido fratello_ told-a me you-a were having a swim party and-a so I-a invited myself."

Reagan sighed annoyed and Feliciano got worried, " _Mi dispiace tanto,_ I-a didn't know he-a would invite-a himself, _bella_ , please don't-a be mad."

Even though annoyed, her sweet blue eyes looked at her Italian friend. "It's ok Feli~ Anyways, come inside you guys, come meet my mom!" She called as she walked away from the door and the four come inside. As she walked into the den, which lead into the kitchen, she grabbed her phone and looked at it.

One new message. From 190-080-9798. _Who could this be?_ Reagan thought to herself as she opened her phone to read the message.

 _"Hello love, it's Arthur Kirkland. Since you graduated and are no longer my student, I wanted to finally text you. I did not text you during the remainder of the school year because I did not want either one of us to get into any trouble. Maybe we could hang out during your summer. Like go to get tea, or anything that you are up to doing, it does not matter, love. And how are you and Mr. Jones doing? Last time I saw you both, you seemed to still be doing wonderfully."_

Reagan smiled at the text and quickly added his number under "Artie-kins" so to not be suspicious, or as much as it would have been if she had him under "Arthur". Once his number was saved, she texted him back. _"Hello Mr. Kirkland. Glad you finally texted me, I was getting worried you just took my number and gave it to someone weird. Like Mr. Bonnefoy or something like that. Yeah, maybe we should go get tea or something sometime. Alfie and I are doing damn good, thanks for asking, Mr. K, that's kind of you. Hey, look, I can't really talk right now, I'm having a swim party with my friends and if I'm on the phone the whole time, they'd be so pissed off. So, I'll text you later, okay. Bye, love."_

"Bella! Come-a introduce us to-a your mama!" Feliciano called from the kitchen, "I-a also brought-a spaghetti!"

With a shake of her head, Reagan made her way into the kitchen and stood by her mother. With her hand held out towards her mother, she began, "This is mah madre, Terri Evans. Mom, these are my friends, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Kiku Honda. And then there is Lovino Vargas, Feli's older brother, who just invited himself here. Not particularly my friend, but we get along sometimes. He isn't as happy and friendly as Feli is."

" _Stai zitto, stupida ragazza,_ " Lovino hissed at her.

" _Zitto, voi stessi, asino_!" Reagan hissed back, glaring evilly at the elder, darker skinned and haired Italian.

Someone surprised the elder Italian. " _Pace. Pace voi due. Smettere di essere bambini,_ " came an unknown older woman's voice. Lovino looked over at the only older woman in the room, Reagan's mother. Mrs. Evans smirked before more Italian passed her lips, " _Sì, lo so italiano troppo. Avete un problema con questo, Lovino?_ "

Ludwig and Kiku sat their dishes down. Ludwig, of course, had brought some wurst for everyone while Kiku had brought some homemade sushi. Reagan looked at the sushi and licked her lips. " _Anata no sushi wa oishī miemasu_!" She exclaimed hungrily.

"Thanks a rot, Reagan," Kiku smiled a half smile at her.

Reagan clapped her hands together loudly. "ANYWAYS, we should get outside and into that pool!" She yelled as she ran back outside and cannonballed into the pool, beside Matthew and Alfred, splashing water into their faces. She began laughing as she stretched her legs out and stood up, wrapping her arms around the boys' necks. "Sorry that took a while longer than I thought, but hey dudes, I'm back!" She happily exclaimed.

"What took so long, babe?" Alfred asked, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, it was just that Feli, Luddy and Kiku-kun got here and I had to introduce them to mom…" she trailed off with an annoyed sigh, that sigh caused her boyfriend to look at her and then she continued in a low voice, "… but Feli's brother _invited_ himself. So we have to put up with Lovino…"

Alfred wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her arm away from Matthew's neck, holding her hand in his. "You have a whole bunch of friends you have to distract you from that asshole, babe. Plus, you have me, focus on that, kay, babe?" He said with his signature goofy grin.

Reagan smiled and ran a hand through his drooping wet hair. "Aye, you have a point, Mr. Jones," she said as she gave him an eskimo kiss before placing her forehead against her boyfriend's.

"Ey guys, jump in, the water's wonderful, eh!" Matthew exclaimed to the other four who appeared from the house. They all stripped themselves of their shirts, then Feliciano ran towards and jumped into the pool, splashing into the water around him. Ludwig followed Feliciano, but entered the pool via the stairs in the shallow-end, Kiku did the same thing. Feliciano swam towards Reagan and shook his head, flinging water into her face.

She squealed as pool water splashed onto her face, "Ahhhh! Feli, what are you doing?!" She wiped the pool water off her face. "You're gonna get it, Feliciano!" Then she splashed pool water into the Italian's face.

"Bella! That's-a very rude of-a you!" Feliciano called as he shielded his face from the wave of water.

Reagan smiled evilly as she dove straight for her Italian friend, not caring that she kicked water into her boyfriend's face, making his semi-dry-semi-wet hair go darker with fresh dampness. "I'll show ya 'rude', Feli," she yelled as she lunged towards him — dragging him underwater being her goal. Feliciano quickly dodged her lunge and Reagan's chest smacked into the water before she sunk. With haste, she sprung up from the water and her wet dirty-blonde hair clung to her face, covering her eyes. Reagan, being blinded by her clingy, wet hair began to feel around, her arms stretched out, searching for Feliciano. After a few fruitless moments, her hand ran up against someone's chest and she, thinking it was Feliciano, tried to drag him underwater. Once she had her left arm wrapped around the person's neck, she fell backwards, letting her weight try and drag the person she thought was her Italian friend down with her.

But, she did not drag anyone down with her, in fact, she did not even go underwater. She heard a deep chuckle and wanting to know who it was, she combed her dry-yet-damp bangs out of her face to find she was hanging on her German friend. Reagan tried to let go of his neck, but he picked her up bridal style. Ludwig then walked to the slope transition from the shallow-end to the deep-end and with a devilish smirk and another deep chuckle, Reagan was thrown into the deep end.

"LLLLUUUUDDDDWWWWWWIIIIIG!" Reagan screamed before her body hit the water with force, sending her underwater. She swam up to the surface, throwing her head back underwater so when she surfaced, her hair would not be in her face. "LUDWIG! You assholé," she exclaimed in a huff as she gasped for air.

Everyone was laughing at and with her and soon, Reagan herself was laughing. "Zhat is vat jou get for thinking I'm Feliciano," the German said with a triumphant smirk.

"Maybe if you woulda made a fucking noise, then maybe I would've known you weren't my target! Where is Feli anyways?" Reagan asked as she looked around for her Italian friend. Moving around in a circle, observing the water around her, she noticed a glimmer of auburn at the bottom of the pool. Auburn that was moving around. "Found ye, _te bastardo subdolo_ ," she muttered to herself before taking a deep breath. Once she had taken a deep breath, she dove under the water and swam towards Feliciano. With her eyes closed, she felt her way through the water and soon she felt her hand poke something warm, she squeezed it and heard a loud manly squeak coming from the water around her, also hearing bubbles bubbling towards the surface. Containing her laughter, she swam to the surface, following the bubbling squeaking. Upon resurfacing, she exclaimed victoriously, " _Ti ho preso!_ I told you I would get you!"

Feliciano gasped, breathing heavily, trying to regain the oxygen her sudden squeeze to his side had caused him to loose. "H-…ha! Y-ye…yeah! Yo…you-a got-a m-…me, bella," he said between breathing.

Reagan threw her arms into the air victoriously. "HAI! I-A WIN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

" _Ben fatto, molto ben fatto,_ bella," Feliciano said as he ruffled her soaking wet hair, sending parts sticking up randomly. Reagan looked at Feliciano, then up at her hair, laughing at the parts of her hair that stuck up, seemingly defying gravity.

Then, Reagan's mother called out, "Reagan! Sweetheart, more guests are here! Here they come!"

"That must be Murmur, Andrew, Lilly and Willem. HEY, GUYS!" She yelled happily, waving her left arm as the four came into view. Mariette looked at the pool full of people, then she noticed Lovino. She was not very fond of him, much like Reagan. "Come on in, dudes! The pool feels great!"

Lilly took off her shirt, shorts and her glasses, placed them on the table nearest to the house, ran and jumped into the pool. "Don't mind if I do! Move over, losers!" Lilly yelled as her body landed in the water, causing a huge splash.

"Lillah! How ya been girrrrr?" Reagan asked as she swam towards the longer, fluffy-haired Wientjes twin.

Lilly splashed water in Reagan's face and said, "I've been doin just fine. What about you?"

Reagan splashed Lilly back, laughing. "Same. Just fine. Enjoying spending alone time with myself! MURMUR, FLUFFY! GET YO ASS IN DA DAMN POOL!" She yelled at her fluffy-haired best friend. Then she looked at Willem, who still had his shirt on, "Ey, Dutchman, get yo ass in pool too!"

Willem shrugged and took of his shirt before entering the pool. "Whatever you say, _mafkees,_ " he spoke monotone as he entered the pool.

Reagan teasingly fanned herself, looking at all the guys in the pool. "Look at all these sexy guys! Woo, this is ridiculous!" She said with a huge grin on her face, causing everyone to laugh. Then she added, with a giggle, "Seriously, I've never seen so much sexiness in one area. Guys for days! Girls beware, Murmur, Lilly and myself have sexy guys for days~!"

Alfred caught his girlfriend by the waist and pulled her close to him. "Yeah, well me and Andrew have the most gorgeous girlfriends for the rest of our lives," he said sweetly with smirk. Andrew also pulled Mariette close to him and smiled deviously as Alfred said that.

Both Reagan and Mariette blushed bright red (like Antonio's tomatoes) and they both stuttered idiotically, trying to say something to the two boys. "Dah…" is what they both squeaked embarrassedly and covered their faces.

"A-anyways… Mu-Murmur, get in da fuckin pool!" Reagan stuttered as she tried escaping her boyfriend's grasp. "W-we can play Marco Polo!"

Feliciano's eyes lit up and he happily flailed his arms in the air, exclaiming, "That's-a wonderful idea, bella. Fratello, why-a don't you come-a play with-a us too?"

Lovino looked at everyone in the pool, by then Mariette and Andrew had gotten in, and noticed he was the only one not in the pool. The only one not having a good time. Being the lovely grump he is. "Fine… I'll-a join-a you bunch of-a losers. Just to-a laugh at-a you when you-a all can't-a beat me," he sheepishly said as he got into the pool.

Reagan was actually happy that Lovino agreed to play Marco Polo with them. He never liked to do anything with Feliciano and his friends, especially since he was sophomore in college and thought he was too cool to hang out with seniors in high school. "Ok, so who's gonna be Marco," she asked sweetly, "or we can try something I thought of to spice the game up a bit."

Feliciano swam to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Tell-a us what is-a your idea, bella?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe two people could be it, hold on another's hands, acting like a link. Once someone is tagged, the person who tagged them gets to be a Polo, and the other Marco has to tag someone else to be able to be a Polo… if that made a bit of sense to anyone. I know, it's a bad idea… f-f-forget I said an-anything," she tried to explain then at the end became flustered and covered her face in embarrassment.

Alfred moved towards his girlfriend and took her hands away from her face. Donning his natural goofy grin, he said, "Ray, babe, that sounds like a wonderful spiced up version of Marco Polo. Sounds fun!"

Matthew smiled and timidly agreed, "Yeah, Maple, that does sound fun."

Even the elder Italian smiled at the idea of her version of Marco Polo. " _Sì_ , that-a does sound-a fun, _ragazza_ ," he said, almost praising her.

She smiled, feeling less embarrassed. "I-I can be one of the Marcos, who wants to be the other one with me?" Alfred, Feliciano and Matthew rose their hands; Alfred flailing his arms in the air, but Reagan had someone else in mind, no offense to her loving boyfriend. With a devious smile gracing her lips, she eyed Lovino – the elder, grumpy Italian. "I pick, Lovino…" she said with an evil smirk. The three boys wanting to be her partner sighed and Alfred was kind of pissed off that his girlfriend had chosen _HIM._ That Italian that did not even like her at all.

Lovino's face heated up with both anger and embarrassment. _Nobody picks-a me over my-a stupid fratello… somethings up-a with-a her,_ he thought to himself. " _Bene, non ho scelta._ Do-a I, _ragazza_?" He said as he treaded through the water, to her side.

Reagan looked over at the older Italian and said through a mischievous smirk, " _Sì, hai ragione. Non hai scelta, Lovino_. Deal with it."

He rolled his amber eyes and groaned annoyed, "Typical _stupida ragazza_. This is-a another attempt to-a get-a me to like-a you, no?"

Reagan half-nodded, half-shook her head 'no'. " _Sì e no_. I just thought you needed to have some _fun_ , Lovi. Plus, what way to get you to like me more than to hold my hand and listen to me be stupid?"

Lovino glared at her as she called him 'Lovi'. "Don't-a call-a me that, _stupido moccioso_ ," he growled.

" _Che ne dici di smettere di insultare me? Cominciare ad agire come un adulto, sono malato di voi agendo come un bambino cazzo_! I mean, seriously, ever since I met you last year, all you've done is fucking insult me. Always calling me 'stupid' or 'stupid girl' or something worse, I have a name y'know. Why do you hate me, dude? I mean, for God's sake, you're twenty years old yet you're acting like a five year old. No wonder you have no girlfriend, you're too immature. Get out of my family's pool if you're gonna act like a child. I intend on having fun, and if you don't wanna have fun, then leave, I'll bring Feliciano home later. Also, I've changed my mind, I want Mattie as my partner," Reagan snapped, violently splashing water into the elder Italian's face. Secretly feigning her angry outburst.

That outburst left Lovino with a red face out of embarrassment. As the girl moved away from him, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back towards him. " _Sei veramente una ragazza stupida, lo sai?_ I don't-a hate-a you, I-a actually really like-a you. As a friend, of-a course," he finally admitted, "I-a always have."

Looking him in his amber eyes, Reagan's smirked resurfaced and she punched his chest. "That's what I thought, Lovino. I was kidding, I just wanted you to just _admit_ it! Jesus, that took forever to get ya to admit it. You're such a stubborn mule, y'know that, right? Anyways, let's get this game started! We've stalled long enough! Gimme yo hand, Lovi," she exclaimed, holding her hand out to him.

He growled both out loud and internally. _SHE WAS-A KIDDING?!_ He angrily thought to himself. Lovino looked at her hand and roughly grabbed it, that caused her to yelp slightly at the suddenness and roughness of his grip. "I-a still don't-a like when-a you call-a me that, _ragazza,_ " he growled lowly.

With a growl, Reagan said, " _Trattare con esso, stupido ragazzo_."

"Touché, _stupida ragazza_ ," replied Lovino.

"I know, aye. Why I said it. Now ready to close our eyes, go under water and count to _dieci_ , _mio stupido amico_?"

"Why-a not?" Came his reply to her question.

" _Va bene!_ Let's go!" Reagan exclaimed as she and Lovino sank underwater.

Having only ten seconds and there being nine people in the pool, they all scurried off to different areas of the pool. Once they all had gotten themselves situated, the Italian-speaking duo resurfaced.

"Marco," Reagan and Lovino called out in unison.

"Polo," everyone else replied, little and inaudible splashing noises coming from everywhere in the pool.

"Hey, Lovi, go to your right," Reagan silently whispered to only he could hear her.

"You-a are on-a my **right** , _ragazza,_ " he whispered back.

Reagan nudged him the other direction, harshly whispering, "Then I meant your _other_ right, now didn't I, _tizio_?"

Lovino grumbled something inaudible to himself as he blindly moved to his _other_ right. "Marco," he called out. Then came a very close voice squeak, "Polo" in order to possibly seem like the owner of the voice was farther away. Lovino stretched his arm out and it came into contact with someone's shoulder. Lovino then opened his amber eyes to see who it was that he had got, he had tagged Matthew. Yanking Reagan's hand, he gave her hand to Matthew. "She's-a yours now," he said as he dove away.

Matthew looked at Reagan who looked at him through closed eyes. "Lovi? Lovi, what happened?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm not Lovino, Reagan. I got tagged," he told her.

"Ah, ok, here, let me face you so we can start again. But I have to face you, I can't see where anyone is," she said.

Matthew shrugged, "Ok, whatever you say, Maple."

 _~About forty-five minutes later~_

Well, it was now known, Reagan sucked at Marco Polo. She never once became a Polo, she stayed a freaking Marco the whole time they played. She held everyone's hand by the end of the forty-five minutes they played. "FUCK! I sucked majorly! Now I'm hungry! Who's ready for food?!" She exclaimed, jumping out of the water when she remembered the food.

"I AM!" Everyone unanimously decided.

Reagan jumped out of the pool, using the edge of the pool, she used her top-heavy-esqueness to give her enough leverage to get herself out of the water. "C'mon then guys," she exclaimed as she ran to her towel she had used about an hour ago. Everyone hopped out of the pool and Reagan threw them all some towels and said, "Just dry off your top half and hands, so you won't get the food wet!" Everyone laughed and did as Reagan said before they all picked their seats at the patio table.

Once everyone picked a seat, they all headed inside to where the food was.

* * *

 **A/N: Translations**

 _ **"ragazza" — Italian for "girl"**_

 _ **"mio stupido fratello" — Italian for "my stupid brother"**_

 _ **"Mi dispiace tanto" — Italian for "I'm so sorry"**_

 _ **"Stai zitto, stupida ragazza" — Italian for "Shut up, you stupid girl"**_

 _ **"Zitto, voi stessi, asino" — Italian for "Shut up, yourself, jackass"**_

 _ **"Pace. Pace voi due. Smettere di essere bambini." — Italian for "Peace. Peace you two. Stop being children."**_

 _ **"Sì, lo so italiano, troppo. Avete un problema con questo Lovino?" — Italian for "Yes, I know Italian too. You have a problem with that, Lovino?"**_

 _ **"あなたの寿司はおいしい見えます" or as I put into phonetic form "Anata no sushi wa oishī miemasu" — Japanese for "Your sushi looks delicious"**_

 _ **"te bastardo subdolo" — Italian for "you sneaky bastard"**_

 _ **"Ti ho preso!" — Italian for "I got you!"**_

 _ **"Ben fatto, molto ben fatto" — Italian for "Well done, very well done"**_

 _ **"Bene, non ho scelta." — Italian for "Well, I have no choice."**_

 _ **"Sì, hai ragione. Non hai scelta, Lovino" — Italian for "Yes, you're right. You have no choice, Lovino"**_

 _ **"Sì e no" — Italian for "Yes and no"**_

 _ **"stupido moccioso" — Italian for "you stupid brat" or "stupid brat"**_

 _ **"Che ne dici di smettere di insultare me? Cominciare ad agire come un adulto, sono malato di voi agendo come un bambino cazzo." — Italian for "How about you stop insulting me? Start acting like an adult, I'm sick of you acting like a fucking baby."**_

 _ **"Sei veramente una ragazza stupida, lo sai?" — Italian for "You really are a stupid girl, you know?"**_

 _ **"Trattare con esso, stupido ragazzo" — Italian for "Deal with it, stupid boy"**_

 _ **"dieci" — Italian for "ten"**_

 _ **"mio stupido amico" — Italian for "my stupid friend"**_

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	10. The Exploration of Our Feelings…? Pt 1

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 10] — Exploring The Feels, Part 1**

Everyone left Reagan's pool party. It lasted quite a long time. Ending at nine-thirty or so, the party went on for a little more than eight solid hours. Reagan touched her scalding skin, she was definitely going to be getting a bit of a burn, but it was worth it in her mind. She and her friends had the time of their lives, enjoying stupid games such as Categories after they ate. Mariette, Andrew, Alfred and Reagan — so basically the couples — did something stupid that Lovino suggested. Reagan and Mariette even got along with him, bringing him out of his grumpy shell.

Reagan smiled to herself as she made her way upstairs to her room, cell phone in hand. Time to talk to her former British teacher, if he was still up. Walking into her room, she skillfully tossed her phone onto her bed as she stripped out of her bathing suit. Hanging her bathing suit up, Reagan went and put on some underwear and a tank-top, it was hotter than hell in her room. "Let's see if Mr. K is still up," she spoke quietly to herself as she picked up her phone and unlocked it.

One new message from Artie-kins, 1:15 pm.

 _"I understand, love. Go and have fun. Hopefully I will hear back from you before today is over."_

Reagan smiled at the message and secretly all day had wished to be talking to him, she always found that Brit so interesting. She quickly began to tap a reply, _"Hey, how's it going Mr. K? You still up? Sorry for replying so late! My party legit, just ended, it was amazing! I wish you could've been here, that would've been interesting. Don't'cha think? Anyways, if you aren't awake, I'll talk to you tomorrow. G'night Kirkland~"_ Now all she had to do was lay there on her bed and wait for a reply.

Without much delay, she got a respond. _"I'm glad you had fun, love. Yes, I am still awake. Moi wan – I mean, Mr. Bonnefoy wanted to take me out drinking with some of our friends to celebrate our almost summer."_

She got suspicious that Mr. Kirkland was not the one texting her.

 _"And you're not drinking, Mr. Kirkland?"_

 _"Oh, but of course I am, love."_

"Hmmmm," she ruffled her hair in a confused manner.

 _"You having fun?"_

After a few minutes she got a text saying, _"I tinkk I loveeeeeeeeeee yo, Mssh Reeeeeeeeeeeeagan~"_ Her eyes went wide at the message.

"WHAT?!" She screeched in a hushed tone.

* * *

 _~At a bar~_

Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Roderich Edelstein, Ivan Bragnisky and a few other teachers were all at the local bar. They were all drinking the night away, celebrating their nearing summer time. In a few weeks, they will join the newly graduated seniors in having summer fun. Arthur was drunk off his ass and away from his phone, hanging on Gilbert, complaining about how boring it was with no students to teach when his phone went off. Francis, being the wonderful friend he was, checked his phone and noticed it was one of his his former students, Reagan Evans. Who was so cleverly under the name "Rea" in Arthur's phone. Francis smirked as he formed a devious idea in his head about what to do.

 _Well, since Arthur is a tad bit too drunk to reply to Miss Reagan, might as well do it for him,_ Francis thought to himself. He picked up the phone and read the message.

 _"Hey, how's it going Mr. K? You still up? Sorry for replying so late! My party legit, just ended, it was amazing! I wish you could've been here, that would've been interesting. Don't'cha think? Anyways, if you aren't awake, I'll talk to you tomorrow. G'night Kirkland~"_

Francis looked at the message and found himself smiling. Even though he was slightly buzzed, he knew that would not do anything too stupid. Nothing that would make Reagan think any little of her former teacher, so he typed back, _"I'm glad you had fun, love. Yes, I am still awake. Moi wan – I mean, Mr. Bonnefoy wanted to take me out drinking with some of our friends to celebrate our almost summer."_ He laughed at his handy-work and how he nearly saved his ass from exposing himself.

 _"And you're not drinking, Mr. Kirkland?"_

 _"Oh, but of course I am, love."_

Francis took a swing of some alcohol and enjoyed texting the girl he knew Arthur liked. He smiled, remembering how sweet she was and understood why Arthur was attracted to her. Then his friend's phone dinged and he looked at the message. _"You having fun?"_

 _More than you know, mon ami,_ Francis thought to himself as he observed Arthur slurring like an idiot. Before he had the chance to text her back, a very drunk Arthur staggered towards the Frenchman.

"Theeeeeee bloody h-heeeeeeell aare you doing Frog?" The Brit slurred.

"I'm just observing you being utterly drunk, mon ami," the mostly sober Frenchman said with a wicked smile.

"Imagine zat, Arthur being zuh only vone who ist smashed. How very un-awesome, Kirkland," Gilbert said, downing another cup of beer, "I'll have another vone!"

"Come on, amigo, we all know how he gets when he drinks. He cannot hold is alcohol like us, no?" Came the thick Spanish accented voice of Antonio.

" _Da_ , ve all know he can't drink much vithout getting dis vay. Don't be too hard on him," Ivan said, drinking a glass of vodka before asking for more.

" _Oui_ , zis idiot is zee only one who gets smas'ed. Anyways, I'm just texting Little Miss Reagan on Artie's p'one. 'e did just leave 'is phone laying around, mig't as well, non?" Francis said and watched with amusement as all the teacher's mouths gaped.

"VHAT?!" Gilbert exclaimed, almost choking on his beer.

"Miss Reagan, da? Vell, she is a very vell loved girl, not to mention very smart. Best of all my classes. Especially vhen ve spent two veeks on the Ancient Egyptians, she aced everything I threw at her. Don't get me started on how nice she is," Ivan said as he took another sip of his vodka.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "It is hard not to like her. Even zuh awesome me liked her. She liked talking to me," Gilbert admitted.

"Da. I enjoyed my own conversations vith her. She may have been my student, but I vill alvays see her as a friend of mine. Everyone she talked to loved her."

Gilbert rose his glass of beer, "Ja! She vill alvays be _mein freund_ even if she vas mein student. Rea ist so sveet, if only she vas a few years older, we'd all be fighting for her attention, ja?" He snickered at what he said, half kidding half truthfully speaking.

"Da. I'll cheer to that, Gilbert," Ivan said as he rose his vodka glass.

"Sì, agreed amigos," Antonio said with a goofy smile, "She would've gotten along with us very well. Definitely would've fit right in with us!"

Arthur had gotten kind of jealous, even though everything of what the fellow teachers were speaking was truth. "Giveeeeeee meeeee tat, Frog!" He exclaimed as he snatched his phone away from Francis, and almost fell over in the process.

"Whoa there, _amigo_ , be careful, _bueno_?" Antonio said, catching Arthur so he would not hurt himself.

Arthur plopped himself in a chair and typed a reply, _"I tinkk I loveeeeeeeeeee yo, Mssh Reeeeeeeeeeeeagan~"_ then he sent the message.

Francis took his phone back and looked horrified. " _Vous putain con!_ You just told Reagan zat you love her, through a text! We all know she is dating zat Alfred F. Jones," he said worried that his friend might have fucked up his friendship with the girl.

"Arthur, have you lost it?" Everyone asked.

"Shuddup wankers! I do whhhat I want! If I wanteeeeeeeeeed to confeeeeeeeeeess mah loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee for theeeeee girl, I'll doo…hic…that!" Arthur slurred as he swung his arms in the air stupidly.

Everyone facepalmed. "Mein got, somevone take Stupid McDrunkoffmyass home," Gilbert said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Roderich stood up and said, "I got it Gilbert. I'll be right back." With that being said he tried to usher Arthur out of the bar, but he refused to move. Francis got involved and helped Roderich carry the drunk Brit to his car and into the passenger seat.

* * *

 _~The next morning, still with Arthur~_

Arthur woke up with the largest headache and hangover in history. He looked at where he was, he was on his bed, half on it and half off of it. His button-up shirt was disheveled and several buttons were unbuttoned; even worse, he was in his boxers. His shaggy blonde hair was even more messed up than it seemed, his emerald eyes were dilated and bloodshot. "What the blood hell happened last night?" He asked himself as he held his head, "Jesus, whatever is was I got so beyond hammered. I hope I didn't do anything stupid."

Stumbling out of his room, he went to his kitchen to get a glass of water. As he filled up his largest cup with fresh water, he combed a hand through his hand and tried to think if he did anything. Anything stupider than usual this time he was hammered. He could barely recall Francis causing an uproar which caused all their friends to talk about Reagan. How good a student she was, how nice she was to them all, how she would always converse happily with them never acting awkward, how if she was only a few a years older she could almost possibly have all of them being complete idiots trying to get her attention.

"Of course she would have had done that. She could've even turned that _Frog_ into puddle of muss… if she were older," he said to himself gulping down some water. Arthur sighed to himself, sat down on his couch and turned on the television. Guess what was on, a documentary on Ancient Egypt. He grabbed his phone to see what Reagan was up to and he noticed what he sent last night. He nearly had a heart attack. "BLOODY HELL! I knew I did something stupid but did I really fucking do _that_?! Shit. Calm down Arthur… just tell her you were completely passed being hammered," he said to himself as he tried to calm down his erratic heartbeat.

 _"Oh my. Love, I was so passed being drunk stupid last night. I didn't know what I was doing!"_ He quickly tapped.

 _"Ehhh… I admit, I was shocked when I read that last night, but I noticed the speech pattern and I knew you were smashed. It's ok Mr. K. Anyways, would you possibly want to hang out today or something?"_

Arthur smiled at her text, at least she figured it out that he didn't _mean_ it. _This will be it, the first time I hang out with her as an adult. As friends,_ the Brit thought to himself as he quickly replied to her. _"Yeah, I would love to hang out, love. When and where?"_

 _"I was thinking you could maybe come pick me up, if that's ok with you, in maybe two or three hours?"_

 _"Sounds good to me."_

 _"Hehe… do you remember where I live from the paper bullshit the students had to fill out at the beginning of last year? Or do I need to remind you~?"_ He could hear her cute giggling. _Damn_ , he thought, _I paid too much attention to her that now I don't even have to see her to hear her giggling. Fuck…_

 _"Remind me again where you live, love."_

 _"You're so bloody hopeless… Artie. Sheesh, it's 369 Snail's Domain Cove. You silly Brit."_

Oh, so now Reagan had gotten cocky, not being his student for less than a week. _"Looks like someone is getting cocky, love. I never said you could call me anything else that Mr. Kirkland. Let alone call me a Brit."_

 _"Well, for one, I know you want me to call you by your first name, Arthur. Secondly, you are British and… well… ehhh."_

Damn this girl knew him better than he himself knew. _"Fine. I'll see you then, I have to go try and sober up some more, so water for me. No tea, bloody hell."_

 _"Ohhh, someone's getting comfortable around me, eh? Saying 'bloody hell' while texting me, you naughty British man! ;p"_

 _"Oh hush, love, you said 'bullshit' earlier, you have no room to talk!"_

 _"Oooh, touché. Anyways, go get yo British butt sober so you can drive! Hehe, bye~ Arthur~ ;3"_

He smiled to himself and put the phone down. The Brit took another big gulp of water before he got up to go put some pants on. Arthur had a few hours to sober up before he had to go pick up Reagan, what they were going to do was completely up for grabs. The idea of not knowing what was going to happen made Arthur feel happy and made him feel seventeen again.

"Is it wrong that I am really looking forward to this _date_ with Reagan?" The Brit asked himself as he put on some pants. After he put some pants on he went back to the kitchen and drank some more water.

 _~Several hours later~_

Arthur was now completely sober and he was ready for his outing with his former student. He wore a nice button-down shirt and some nice pants. He did not want to make Reagan think he was overly excited to be hanging out with her. Even though he was completely overexcited. Arthur picked up his phone and text the girl, _"You ready?"_

Within seconds, he got his reply. _"Of course I am, Mr. Kirkland. Come get me whenever. I can't wait to see my favorite teacher again! I've missed seeing you, Mr. K :)"_

His heart swelled from happiness. For one, he was her favorite teacher and two, she missed him. With haste, he went to his car and drove to her house. As he drove, he felt himself becoming nervous for some unknown reason. Arthur nervously started to tap on the steering wheel, the radio played in the background so he started tapping to songs he knew.

The Brit's heart began to beat faster as he stopped in front of her house. He again got out his phone and let her know he had arrived. Within a few moments of telling Reagan he was there, he saw the front door open and she walked out of it, looking back she waved at her mother before closing the door and walking towards his car.

She had her hair in a messy bun, a baggy turquoise shirt, skinny jeans and some white flats on. Arthur felt a bit overdressed compared to her, but he thought she looked like her usual self. With a huge grin on her face, she knocked on the window, since the door was locked.

"Hey, mind opening the door?" Reagan asked.

Arthur snapped out of his daze and unlocked the door. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, love."

Laughing, Reagan opened the door and got into his car. "It's cool. So, how ya been Arthur, can I call you that," she spoke with a smile as she closed the door and put on her seatbelt.

Arthur smiled nervously and answered, "Of course you can. You're no longer my student. Where do you want to go, love?"

Reagan thought to herself where she wanted to go. Then something occurred to her. "Do you like to play football," she asked as she looked at Arthur.

"Yes, I like it. Do I play it, not really. I am very bad at it," he admitted.

This caused Reagan to sigh. "What if you played it against me? I used to play it as a kid and I enjoy playing it with friends," she suggested.

The British man shrugged and said, "Do you have a ball we could play with?"

"No, it's in the house, I could go get it."

"Why not, love?"

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere sweetheart~" Reagan said as she got out of the car and ran inside, for a few moments then ran out with a foot ball in her hands. She got back into the car and smiled. "Thanks for not leaving me, Arthur! Now we can go play football whenever we want. But before hand, we should maybe let it get cooler… y'know so we're not playing in one-hundred and nine degree feeling weather? Where to go for a few hours…? Any ideas?"

Arthur looked at her before he began driving. "A movie maybe?" He suggested.

Reagan's face lit up and she exclaimed happily, "AYE! A movie sounds perfect! What movie though, nothing good is out…"

With a silent gulp, Arthur muttered, "W-we could go to my house and watch a movie until it gets cooler… there's a football field a block from my home."

The suggestion to go to his house caused the blonde to scratch the back of her head. "I don't have a problem with that… per se, but would that be okay? I mean, as long as you don't try anything we'll be fine. Because Alfie would fucking kill you if you did anything!" She said with a goofy grin akin to her boyfriend's.

The British man looked appalled and huffed, "No, love, I would never. Why do you think I, the most gentlemanly man, would try anything? All we're doing is hanging out."

That same cheeky smile was on her face. "True. But I just _had_ to say it! You know how I am, Arthur! I'm a weirdo who says crazy shite!" Then she laughed sweetly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, because she was right. He did know her and how she liked to mess around and say things she knew were not going to happen. "You, love, are the single utmost craziest girl I have ever known. Most definitely the craziest I've ever taught english too. Worse thing is, you rarely use proper English," he said through a smile.

"Whatevs, Emerald-eyed Brit," Reagan purposefully used improper English.

"See, there you go again, love. The use of improper English is just another means to prove you are truly the craziest person," the Brit spoke in a silly tone.

Sticking out her tongue, the dirty blonde placed her arms behind her head. "Nyah~ Thank you for assuring me that I am the craziest of the crazies!"

"No problem at all, love. You do keep things incredibly interesting, that's for sure."

"ANYWAYS! Where's your house? I wanna watch movies!"

"We're about twenty minutes away from my house, love. So you'll have to wait awhile," the shaggy-haired Brit uttered.

"Hmmmmmm… then could I see what's on the radio?" She asked, reaching for the radio.

The man shrugged. "I don't see why not, love."

Reagan turned up the radio to hear a All Time Low song that she loved. "Holy Andius! This song is the shit!" She exclaimed happily. She quietly and mainly to herself started to sing the song to herself.

"Why don't you sing louder? You have a lovely voice, poppet," Arthur said as he looked over at her to see her blush.

She nervously giggled as fiddled with her hands. "Don't mess with me like that, we both know that compliment was bullshit. I don't have a lovely voice. I sing off pitch _all_ the time, I can barely carry a tune, I sing a flat with it's supposed to be a natural or a sharp. My voice cracks, I never know where to be. Whether I should sing in an Alto range or Soprano range, I can never tell. In all honesty, I hate singing I just do it because some songs, you just can't _not_ sing to. My friends Alex and Bri make me hate singing more than I already do, but I still sing the songs I know so well even though I am such a shitty singer. Hate them both for always freaking showing off too, I'd ask them not to sing and they do it anyways… I'm kinda selfish that way. I don't like them showing me up singing songs I have been singing for years before they both heard the freaking song! Oh shite, I'm rambling again, s-sorry Arthur," she stated in a sheepish tone. Then she went on to ask, "Also, what's with you calling me 'poppet' now? You gonna call me both 'love' and 'poppet' now?"

Arthur looked at Reagan from the corner of his eye. "That was not bullshit. I think you have a beautiful voice. I'm sure Alfred would agree. Anyways, so what if you cannot sing perfectly, what does it matter? As long as you enjoy it, who cares if you can sing like those two wankers. I know that I definitely like hearing you sing to songs you love, not caring how bad you sound and just enjoying yourself, rather than caring about how you sound and hide your voice from me and everyone else. I know you have talents, Reagan, singing is a thing you're good at. Don't be afraid to hide that. And most definitely don't hate singing just because you're not perfect at it. No one is. Not even those morons, Alex and Bri," he spoke affectionately. Arthur did not want Reagan to hate singing, especially not because of some of her friends.

Reagan blushed and giggled embarrassedly, "T-thanks Arthur. M-maybe I'll start singing out, but I can't do it right now. I still am disappointed with my voice and the way it sounds…"

"Has Alfred never told you that, love?" Arthur asked. That low self-esteem, Alfred had not told her that had he?

Slowly shaking her head 'no', Reagan murmured, "No… he never has heard me singing. Mattie has though, one time in freshman year he walked into that kitchen and heard me singing as I was listening to All Time Low and cooking some pasta. He had a blush on his face, grabbed a coke and ran out of the kitchen."

"And you never thought that maybe he thought you sounded good?"

"No… never crossed my mind. I've always thought I sounded like absolute shit," she grumbled.

"Well, stop thinking that. You don't sound like shit, Reagan. You sound good. You can harmonize with the lead singer easily, anyone can hear that," the shaggy-haired Brit voiced.

With her signature giggle she sighed, "Fine, fine. If you say I'm a good singer, I won't argue with the proclamation."

A triumphant smirk spread across the Brit's face at her finally giving in. "Good, poppet. Give in to the compliment," he practically taunted in a teasing manner.

"You did not just treat me like your pet, did you, Mr. _Gentleman_?" The girl taunted back with a smirk.

"Hey, don't slander my gentlemanly name, Ma'am!" The British man barked with a grin.

"You didn't answer my question, _love_ ," Reagan cooed sillily.

Another smirk adorned the Brit's features as he admitted, "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it, poppet?"

Blue eyes clashed with emerald green ones as the car came to a stop at a red light. The girl's thin eyebrows furrowed in an effort to come up with a witty retort. She had nothing. Absolutely nothing… WAIT! "I'll tell Alfie you called me your pet!" She declared.

One of Arthur's bushy eyebrows rose in curiosity. "And what does that do?"

Reagan stopped and thought about her _threat_ and realized it was not much of one. She sighed a defeated sigh, "Ok, fine, you win! Goofy Brit!"

"That's what I thought, poppet," he said with another triumphant smile.

"Don't get cocky, Mr. Kirkland! I could get you back one day, in fact, I _WILL_ get you back for treating me like your pet, _love_ ," Reagan promised with her goofy grin akin to Alfred's.

Arthur pulled into a driveway then put the car into park and turned it off. "Well, _pet_ , we're here at my house. Let me introduce you to your new home," he joked as he got out of the car and went and opened Reagan's door for her.

Reagan stepped out of the car and pinched Arthur's cheek with a threatening smile on her face. "Why thank you, Kirkland. Maybe if you treat me _properly_ I'll stay," she joked back, "Jokingly of course."

Arthur walked to his front door, unlocked it and entered his house, again, holding the door for the lady. "Of course jokingly, you don't think I was serious, did you?"

Reagan entered the house laughing, "No, I knew you were joking, I just had to say that because from what Alfie and Mattie have told me… I'm _so_ damn good at sarcasm, they both _actually_ take me seriously."

The British man was actually surprised. _Seriously? Wow, she's even better at sarcasm than I, myself, am,_ he thought to himself as he closed the door. Reagan made her way to the medium-sized living room of her former teacher's house. With a plop, she sat onto the couch.

"Nice house, only one floor?" She asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, I do live alone so there is not really a need for a second story," Arthur said, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes! Dude, I _love_ British tea!" Reagan exclaimed happily.

Arthur smiled to himself. _She loves just about everything from everywhere on the planet, doesn't she?_ He affectionately thought to himself about Reagan. The man walked into the kitchen and began to make him and his guest some tea.

* * *

 **A/N: I left this chapter off as a cliffhanger, don't hate me. I will put little side chapter between this Part One and its Part Two because of reasons I can't explain every well. You guys will understand why there will be a side chapter after this chapter instead of a direct Part Two. Until then guys~ I love you all and thanks for reading!**

 **No seriously, thanks for reading this, I already have like 300 reads on this. I'm really self-conscious about posting my stories anywhere because some would see the main characters as Mary-Sues possibly because the main character is based off of me (hence the name, sorry if that seems a bit** **narcissistic) and I am a very friendly person, I am a teacher's pet and I like to try and make friends with everyone. I try not to have everyone _love_ me, essentially, like a Mary-Sue, I try to have the other characters like me as a friend. And yes, I am a flirt to an extent, therefore so will the female character in the story. If you guys do not like the way the main female character is, then I suggest you stop reading just because I don't want to be seen as a Mary-Sue because she's based off of me.**

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**

 **Also, the translations:**

 **"** ** _mein freund_ " — German for "my friend"**

 **"Vous putain con!" — French for "You fucking idiot!"**


	11. The Wonderful Party

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Side Chapter] — Murmur's Party**

The day was Monday, August 10th, 2016 and Reagan was up bright and early. It was three days before Mariette's birthday and she was determined to throw the fluffy-haired Dutch girl a great Nineteenth birthday party. Through a work of magic (which was called ASKING), Reagan got Willem's number and was texting him the past several days, preparing for the thirteenth. She also was messaging Andrew through Skype, all in an effort to throw her fluffy-haired best friend the best party.

"Now where to have it… that is the question. Alfie and Mattie's house certainly is large enough and we have games over there. Shit, this is hard! I've never planned a surprise party before!" Reagan spoke to herself as she ruffled her hair frustratedly.

Reagan had never been good at planning anything, even when it came to her best friends. Well, they could not drink, so that was out. Mariette and Reagan did love to sing to songs they knew. _Maybe Karaoke or a sing along, shite I dunno?_ She asked herself. _If only Alfie and Mattie had a karaoke room or something… I mean, they might. Their house is HUGE! Only one way to find out!_

The girl took out her phone and called Matthew. "C'mon, Mattie, pick up da damn phone!"

After a few seconds of the dial tone, Matthew finally picked up. "Hello? Whaddya need, Maple?" He asked.

"Mattie! Does y'all's house have a large room where a group of people could party and shit?"

Matthew hesitated, thinking a moment, "Y-yeah… I think we do. Why are you asking, eh?"

Her blue eyes went wide at his question. "M-Mattie! It's _three_ days until Mariette and Lilly's birthday! I'm planning this huge ass surprise party for Murmur and Lilly! And we need a place where we can party and dance and sing along to songs at!"

"H-how could I have forgotten their birthday?! If Mari knew I forgot, she'd be pissed, eh!"

"Yeah she would… _weeeeellllllll_ , maybe not her, but I would be mad if you forgot our best friend's birthday. It's even worse because she is a close friend to both of us! Did Alfie forget too?!"

Reagan heard Matthew sigh and could just visualize him shaking his head, then came his soft voice, "You know he did, eh. He's either thinking about you or video games. You and I both how he is: _completely oblivious_. I can remind him if you want, Maple."

"Nah, that's fine," she said, blushing, but she shook her head. No, the next three days were all about the twins and planning their party. "I'll just have to come over there and beat the obliviousness outta him, now won't I? We must have ALL hands on deck!"

Matthew laughed, "Are we pirates now?"

"Aye, mate! Now get yer ass busy, the Captain commands ye!" Reagan joked, "But, no, seriously, we gotta have all hands on deck. I'll text Willem and tell him the party will be at you and Alfie's place, since it's big enough."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n! What you say goes," Matthew said in a goofy tone.

Reagan smiled. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later, Mattie. Lurve ya, goofball," she replied sweetly.

"Ok Cap'n. Love you too, Rea, bye," he softly spoke before he ended the call.

"I love that pancake-loving-Canadian. He's hysterical! Always going along with my craziness! ANYWAYS, TIME TO TEXT WILLEM!" She yelled, punching the air.

 _"Ey, Willem. I have a venue where we're gonna have the party~!"_ She sent happily.

 _"Yeah, allermafste, where would this place be?"_

 _"It'll be at Matthew and Alfred's house. They have a huge room where we can party like it's the last day on Earth!"_

 _"Imagine that, at your boyfriend's house. Don't you two morons sneak off and do anything during Maritje and Lilly's birthday. If you do, I'll kill you both."_

Reagan gulped at the text. _"Sorry! It's the only place I thought off with a room big enough for a full-out party with dancing and shite. And I would never do that! This is Murmur and Lilly's birthday after all, it's all about them, nobody else!"_

 _"If you say so. Ja, it is a day all about them. Anyways, thanks for the information, allermafste."_

 _"You're welcome, Willem. Imma tell Andrew now."_ Reagan went and told Andrew where the party was and he just said that was great. Now, Reagan had to make a cake, get good songs together and all that jazz. Throwing a surprise party would prove to be a lengthy task that would require all her focus. "Bloody hell, did I bite off more than I can chew?"

Pushing herself off her bed, she headed for the shower. After her shower she would head off to the store to get supplies for the cake. Which she wouldn't be making until the thirteenth in order to keep it fresh, but she still needed to go gather the supplies.

 _~About ten minutes later~_

Reagan walked into her room and got herself dressed. After getting dressed, she headed to her car, only to stop at the door and notice someone's car outside. "Who's car is that?" She asked herself.

That was when her goofball of a boyfriend stuck his head out of the driver's side window, waving his arms stupidly, tying to get her attention. "HEY! BABE! I GOT MY OWN CAR NOW!" He yelled happily.

Reagan was mildly surprised at this. "Wow, that's wonderful Alfie, now you can drive me places. Mind taking me to the store?" She asked as she approached her boyfriend's car.

"Why do you have to go to the store, babe?" Alfred asked his girlfriend as she approached his car.

Since the door was unlocked, she opened it and got into the car. When she closed the door, she sighed, "You goofball. Have you forgotten? What day is in three bloody days?"

Alfred scratched his cheek and looked over at his girlfriend. "Uhhhh… n-no… I can't think of anything… in particular…" he muttered.

Que the faceplam… and the groan of annoyance. "AAAALLLLFFFFIIIIEEEE! Murmur's birthday is in THREE days, you oblivious goofball!" She exclaimed.

Alfred's face drained of color, "Fuck me running! How could I have forgotten that! S-sorry, sweetness. L-lets go to the store."

"Y'think, goof? To the store~!" She exclaimed happily.

 _~Five Minutes Later~_

Alfred pulled into a parking place not far from the store and the couple got out of the car. With his signature goofy grin, he asked, "Wha'd ya think of my new car, babe? Rides smoothly, don't she?"

Chuckling, Reagan walked past Alfred and flicked him lovingly in the forehead, displaying a huge grin on her face. Why would she not? She was with her boyfriend, now they could talk and plan what they were going to get the twins for their birthday presents. "C'mon my love. We have shit to do," she said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him into the store.

Alfred was dragged into the store yet he laughed, he found it funny how his girlfriend was always dragging him somewhere. "Ok, ok, ok. You don't have to pull me, babe. What are we looking for?"

"Well, we are looking for cake ingredients, duh! I'm the one putting this party together, I'm the one fixing the cake!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Ok, so what kind of cake do you want to make her?"

"Double layered Coca-Cola cake!"

"She loves that cake, dudette!"

"Duh, she's known for it. Now it's my turn to make her a Coca-Cola cake!" Reagan exclaimed happily.

Alfred laughed and pulled her close to him. "Babe, let your hero help you cook," he said goofily.

Reagan smiled and pushed away from Alfred, "Of course, I'll need all the help making it, but remember, we're gonna make it on their day of birth. So it's fresh, got that, Mister Hero?"

Alfred saluted her and said sweetly, "Yes ma'am, Missus Hero."

Being called that caused Reagan's face to heat up. "Dammit Alfie, d-don't tease me like that!" She said as she pushed on Alfred's chest and walked off towards the aisles she needed to get stuff from.

Alfred walked after her, smiling stupidly and calling out to her, "But, babe, that's what you are. You are gonna be my wife one day, might as well get you used to being called that~! Actually, you'd be Mrs. Reagan Jones when we get married~!"

Her face heated up even more, and Reagan kept walking, in fact, she sped up. "D-don't call me that, Alfie. S-seriously… you're embarrassing me…" she muttered to herself. Looking down at the floor, she was not paying attention to where she was going and she ran into a guy's chest with a small thud. "S-sorry!" She squeaked.

"…It's fine…" came a monotone reply.

Reagan thought it was Willem, with being monotone and all, so she looked up to see that it was _not_ her Dutch friend. Instead, she saw and noticed Lukas, Emil's older brother. "Hi Lukas!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Hello Reagan," he spoke with a ghost of a smile.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lilly and Mariette's birthday is in three days and we're having the party at Alfie and Mattie's house. I would love it if you, Emil, Mathias, Berwald and Tino could come~!" Reagan gushed sweetly.

Lukas was clearly taken by surprise at her words and saw Alfred walk up behind his girlfriend. "Of course… Why don't you just invite the rest of them yourself? They should be in the next aisle… or so," he said as he went back to looking for something.

Reagan smiled, "O-okay~! I'm in charge of their surprise party, so I have to recruit A LOT of people to make it fucking amazing!" Then with that being said, she walked off to find the rest of her Nordic friends. "Mathias~ Emil~ Berwald~ Tiiiinnnnnoooo~" she said in a singsong voice as she went to the next aisle.

The Nordics all looked over at her as she walked happily over to the four of them. "Reagan?! How are ya doing? Haven't seen you in like, a month, right?!" Mathias exclaimed happily.

"Hahaha~ Yesh, been a bout a month. Hey, guys. I have something to ask the four of ya. I already asked Luka. And y'all gotta make sure he comes, got it. But, I've taken it upon myself to throw the Twins a super duper grand surprise birthday party and it's gonna be at Alfie and Mattie's house, I would love it if you Nordics could make it!" Reagan said sweetly to the four.

Mathias smiled a Cheshire Cat grin and yelled happily yet in a hushed tone, " _Pige_ , we would all love to come! Thanks for the invite! I can't wait to show those Dutch girls the power of a Danish man!"

"Uh-huh, don't do anything stupid at the party, okay Mat? Willem said he'd kill Alfie and I if we snuck off during the party," Reagan warned the Danish man.

Alfred sputtered, "W-Willem did _what?!_ He can't threaten to kill us in my house!"

Reagan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alfie… it's Murmur's party… it'll be her day, if we snuck off, think how rude that would be. Anyways, I am putting this party together, so there is no way in HELL am I going to sneak off with you, no offense. As much I love you, Alfie, I'm not abandoning Fluffy's party."

"…" Alfred stayed quiet.

"H-hey! Anyways, yeah, we'll come! We'd love to!" Tino and Emil said together.

"Great! Thanks guys~ you guys are awesome!" She giddily gushed. "Now, me and Alfie have to go get ingredient to make Murmur some Coca-Cola cake! Double layered goodness! With chocolate icing in the middle~!" With that, the two blondes walked off.

 _~About an hour later~_

The blondes had finally obtained the required ingredients needed to make the twins the best cake ever. Displaying a goofy, stupid grin on her face as she held the ingredients gently to her chest, she thought how much fun it will be to make this cake. They drove back to Reagan's house to drop off the ingredients at her house. The plan was, once that they had dropped off the stuff, the couple were going to go find presents for the twins.

"I, honestly, wasn't expecting to be hanging out with you today, Alfie. But, I am having a fun day, hehehe~" Reagan gushed cutely.

Alfred turned his cerulean gaze to his girlfriend. "Y'know me, dudette, the hero likes to keep surprising people! I help you out when you least expect it," he called out punching the air.

A sweet laugh erupted from the girl's throat as she looked towards her _heroic_ boyfriend. "Yeah, you do like to surprise people," she repeated. In the midst of her laughter, her phone dinged and she went to check it. It was a message from Willem.

 _"Mafkees, are you sure we can't have alcohol at the party?"_

The message caused Reagan to laugh more. _"Yes, I am sure, Willem. I've told ya once, I've told ya a million times: NO ALCOHOL! It's illegal in America for people under the age of twenty-one to consume alcohol!"_

"Who're ya texting, babe?" Alfred questioned, noticing her looking down.

With a snort and giggle, Reagan replied, "Willem. He asked for the thousandth time if I was sure we can't have alcohol at Murmur and Lilly's party." Alfred laughed with her. That was a funny questions. They arrived at Reagan's house and they dropped off the ingredients. Then the two went shopping for presents.

 _~Three days later, the day of the party~_

It was noon and Reagan was slaving away in Alfred and Matthew's kitchen. She was putting her heart and soul into making that double-layered Coca-Cola cake for the twins. The party began at two-forty-five in the afternoon. Alfred and Matthew were both helping Reagan prepare the cake. Within fifteen minutes, they stuck both layers of cake into the oven and let it cook.

"Well, all there's left now is to let it cook!" Reagan exclaimed with a clap of her hands. After she washed her hands, she walked out of the kitchen and went to plop herself onto the couch. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels, coming across her favorite Astronomy show "The Universe". The episode that was on was that of exploration and explanation of the wonders of pulsars and quasars. While watching the episode, she remembered that they had to get the house set up. The _room_ set up. Reagan immediantly sprang up and yelled, "STOP LAZYING AROUND GUYS! WE HAVE A HOUSE TO DECORATE!"

Matthew and Alfred, who were sitting on the couch with her, jumped at her loud voice. But, soon they quickly realized that she was right. The three of them still had to put up streamers and just had a lot of shit to do in general. The brothers hopped off the couch and followed Reagan to the large room towards the back of their house. Alfred and Matthew basically lived in a mansion.

Our trio walked into the large, dull-looking room. The room was more or less the size of a small chapel, that may be an exaggeration, but it was very large. Plain white walls were crying for attention, they would get it eventually. That room had once been used by the brother's parents for party. There was a stage in the room, an empty bar, even black-lights. Hell, this room was basically a club built into the large mansion. Reagan was still surprised at the size of the room. With that, Reagan set down the box of decorations she was carrying. Turquoise, other variations of blues and variations of greens streamers were in the box.

"You really went all out on this party, huh?" Alfred said as he set up the music.

Reagan nodded with an almost inhumanly wide grin splayed across her face. "Yasssss, I did Alfie. This is Murmur and Lilly's party, after all," she gushed.

Time passed and within maybe an hour, the room was set up. Streamers in the twins's favorite colors hung from the ceiling; the empty bar was filled with soda; the stage was decorated in the same color streamers, hanging from the lights, with stupid pictures of Lilly and Mariette with Reagan, Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano, Ludwig, Willem, Kiku and some other friends; the once plain white walls now had some posters of bands both the twins enjoyed pasted on them. The dirty-blonde stood back and admired her, Alfred and Matthew's work. Even though it had taken an hour, it was well worth it. She knew that Mariette and Lilly would hopefully love it, after all, she had been planning that party for months prior and definitely worked her ass off to get that room looking like it was. It was then that the oven dinged, meaning the cake was done. Turning around to exit the large party room, she said, "C'mon guys, I think we pimped this room out so good. The cake is done, we gotta finish it." Alfred and Matthew walked out of the room and Reagan, with one last look at the trio's work, smiled giddily as she closed the door.

Alfred wrapped an arm around Reagan's waist as they all walked back to the kitchen. "Mari and Lilly will love the way you decorated the party room. I would've never thought to decorate a room like that, babe," he spoke in a loving tone.

Matthew looked over his shoulder at her and agreed, "O-oui… I think it is a very creative way of decorating, Maple."

Reagan grinned sweetly at Alfred and Matthew and muttered, "T-thanks guys… I hope they like it as much as you two do." Reagan, honestly, was nervous. She really did not know if the twins would like the way she set up the party room.

"After we finish the cake, we should take a shower, babe!" Alfred exclaimed with a perverted glint in his eye, winking at her.

That perverted glint caused Reagan to blush. "I-it would be nice to shower and blow-dry my hair and look nice for Murmur and Lilly's party. W-we all do need a shower…" she began to stutter, "But… I can take a quick shower. We don't need to shower together, Alfie."

Alfred pouted and muttered, "No fun…"

"Anyways, we have a cake to finish!" She exclaimed as she pried Alfred's arm off her waist and entered the kitchen. As she pulled out the cake, the smell of the delicious chocolate wafted through the whole house. The smell alone almost caused Alfred to drool. Not only did it have chocolate, but it had Coca-Cola, the sandy blonde's favorite drink. Placing both layers of the cake onto the stove, Reagan took off the oven mitts and headed to the pantry. Seeing as they really did not have time to make homemade chocolate icing, Reagan grabbed the chocolate icing she had bought at the store.

Opening the tub of icing, even more chocolate smells wafted through the house, mingling with the smell of the cake. Alfred was about to attack the cake layers and Reagan shot him a glare as she retrieved a knife to spread the icing with. That glare was filled with the message of _'you dare think about touching this cake, Alfie, and I will kill you'_ so Alfred backed off and shrunk away. After that, Reagan smiled and spread the icing on the top of one layer of cake, the layer that would be the bottom layer. Upon completing the icing of what would be the middle of the cake, Reagan carefully placed the top layer onto the bottom layer. Being OCD, and wanting to make this party the best there was for the twins, Reagan made sure that both layers were perfectly alined, she went to spread icing on the top of the cake. Several moments after completing the icing of the entire cake, Reagan put the knife and tub of icing down.

"Done," she exclaimed, "now to get ourselves ready for the party. Chop, chop! It's 1:30!"

"Ladies first, Mrs. Jones," Alfred said with that stupid grin Reagan loved so much.

Flustered, she said sternly, "A-Alfred F. Jones! Stop calling me that! W-we aren't married yet, so stop doing that!"

Still grinning idiotically, Alfred pulled her to him and brushed some hair out of her face, just so he could gaze into her blue orbs. "That can easily be changed, y'know, babe. Dudette, you can't fool the hero, I know you love when I call you that," he whispered… seductively, as what she believed, near her ear.

Just that statement made Reagan's whole face go red and Matthew could have swore he saw steam coming off her head. "A-A-Alfie… I-I have to go shower…" she weakly muttered, trying to escape Alfred's grasp.

Matthew snickered and left the room, heading upstairs. _If Rea and Alfred are going to flirt in the kitchen… I think I will go take the first shower,_ he thought to himself. Matthew went and got into the shower, within five minutes he was out and made his way to his room.

Back in the kitchen, Reagan could not escape her boyfriend's grasp. She wiggled as she tried to pry his arm off her waist. "Alfieeeeeee… l-l-let me go…" she muttered sheepishly.

"Awww, but babe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. It kinda makes me wanna keep teasing you," he muttered as he kissed her lips gently.

" _Vaffanculo_ …" she uttered nearly silent before their lips met. Reagan was not really expecting the kiss but she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. _Eventually, this kiss will have to end. We don't have time for this, honestly,_ she thought to herself. Reagan intended to keep a promise she had made to herself, a promise that she would not lose herself in her boyfriend until the day after Lilly and Mariette's birthday. The three to four days she had been preparing had all been about the twins, not about herself. Within a few moments, Reagan separated from the kiss, albeit reluctantly. "S-stop~ Not today! _Nein,_ I don't think so!" She muttered as she finally pulled herself free from Alfred's grip, that was loosened by the passion of the short-lived kiss.

The sandy-haired American grabbed at her, trying to capture her again. Unfortunately, Reagan had scampered out of the kitchen and ran to Alfred's room. "Babe, c'mon. I wanna kiss you~" he cooed, trying to get her to open the door, which was locked.

"No! Because knowing you and myself, we would get carried away and we won't have time to get ready for the party. You can kiss me once we're ready for the party, deal?" She said through the door.

Alfred internally groaned, he would have to wait to continue their kiss until after they got ready, really? At least she cared that much about the twins' party that she would not even allow her boyfriend to distract her from getting ready. "Fiiiiiinnnneeeeeee! Deal! But you better make the kiss count for making me wait to kiss you," he agreed, then he heard the door click and Reagan opened the door.

" _Va bene,_ now come in here and pick out something nice, you goofball," she smiled.

Alfred walked into his room and went into his closet and got out a nice shirt and some jeans. "There, done. Now kiss me!"

"Nope! We both still have to shower. And put on our clothes."

"Where are your clothes, babe?"

Reagan pointed to her purse. "Shoved some nice clothes into my purse when I left this morning," she said smiling brightly.

The American shrugged, then he grabbed her wrist. "Well then, c'mon then babe. We gotta shower to take," he said.

Reagan's face, for the millionth time that afternoon, heated up and she left kind of light-headed. "A-Alfred, s-stop suggesting we take a sh-shower together! Good God, you're being worse than me on usual days today," she muttered.

"Well, you have been busy planning the past several days, babe. You need a break~"

"No, not yet! The party hasn't even started! I can't take a break yet!" She exclaimed.

Alfred dragged Reagan into the bathroom where he proceeded to remove his clothes, shamelessly in front of her. Reagan covered her eyes, nearly squealing. "ALFRED!" She squeaked. She turned and ran for the door, but Alfred closed the door with a smirk on his face. Stopping dead in her tracks, Reagan realized she was cornered. " _Cazzo_ … _me_ … _Dio aiutami._ A-Alfie… let me leave. I told you I don't wanna shower with you yet," she sputtered.

"C'mon, babe, you know you really want to," he cooed, trying to convince her.

Alfred did know her weakness… her pervertedness, or tempting her perverted side. She sighed deeply, realizing how persistent he actually was to take a shower with her. "F-fine! But no perverted shite, got it? We are only in here to wash ourselves, NOTHING MORE!"

Alfred nodded happily, finally he had got her to agree to take a shower with him. Not that he would do anything to her, he promised himself to wait until they were married. "Yes babe. I wasn't planning on doing anything either," he said like an innocent child.

Reagan nodded, not truly believing he did not have something dirty in mind.

 _~Roughly ten minutes later~_

The couple emerged from the shower and like Alfred said, he did not try anything with Reagan. It was an awkward shower for Reagan, but only because she was a perv so she expected the worst. Anyways, now that they were out of the shower, they dried themselves off and went back to Alfred's room to change into their clothes. Reagan wore a white tank-top with a turquoise blouse over it and some capris with white flats she loved to wear. Alfred got dressed and he looked nice. He wore a semi-formfitting short-sleeved button-down with jeans and some sneakers. "Alfie… that's not really what I was thinking, but it'll work. What time is it?" Reagan said then asked.

Alfred looked over at his clock. "It's two o'clock," he simply said.

"Ok then," she said and exited his room. She walked down the hallway a bit and knocked on Matthew's door, "You ready, Mattie?"

Matthew opened his bedroom door and he was wearing an outfit much like Alfred was except instead of wearing a white button-down short-sleeved shirt, he wore a red one with a white t-shirt underneath it which could be seen because he left the first three buttons unbuttoned. "Yeah, I-I'm ready. D-do I l-look nice?"

His cute and shy voice caused Reagan to smile at him. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "Yeah, you look nice, Mattie. You look even cuter than you usually do," she admitted with a cute and loving smile.

"G-glad y-you like it… Rea," he stuttered cutely as he touched his cheek. He gave his best friend a sweet smile.

"Wanna go watch tv, guys?" Reagan asked as she headed down the stairs.

Alfred looked at Matthew and the Canadian shrugged. "I don't see why not, Maple. We do have some time before guests arrive," he spoke.

"Yeah, we have about maybe fifteen minutes before some guests arrive," came Reagan's voice from the downstairs. The brothers walked down the stairs and joined Reagan on the couch, the American sat on her left and the Canadian sat on her right. Just like they always had. Alfred wrapped an arm around her waist once again. "Alfie…" she said in a low voice, almost in a warning tone towards her boyfriend.

Said boyfriend placed his head on top of hers. "Yes babe?" He asked, moving the arm around her waist to her hair and started playing with it. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed into Alfred's side as he played with her hair. Alfred continued to play with her hair, twirling it around his fingers, raking his fingers through her hair. He always loved how Reagan would turn into a puddle of goo whenever he or Matthew played with her hair.

"S-s-stop playing with mah hair…" she weakly stuttered.

The male above her kissed her forehead, whispering, "Aww, but you are so adorable when you're in a blissfully state, sweetness."

"Mother…fucking… Alfred…" she muttered as he continued to play with her hair. Losing herself to Alfred playing with her hair, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a bliss.

Matthew laughed to himself as he watched another episode of "The Universe". Just as Matthew got comfortable, the doorbell rang and he sighed. "Seriously?" He said to himself.

Reagan heard the doorbell too and she urged Alfred to stop playing with her hair. "I got the door!" She called as she pushed her boyfriend's hand away from her head. Reagan made her way to the door and opened it to see her Italian friend with his annoying brother, her German friend and her Japanese friend. "Hiya there guys! Come on in," she spoke as she invited them into her practical second home.

" _Ciao,_ bella," Feliciano said as he entered the house, amazed by the size of it. "I-a never knew you two-a lived in this-a _giant_ home!" He said directed towards the brothers.

Lovino walked in and scoffed, "Thanks-a for the-a invite, _ragazza_."

" _Di niente, stupido_ Lovino," Reagan replied with a grin.

After the Italian brothers, the German entered the house. "Zank jou for inviting me, Reagan," Ludwig thanked as he entered.

"Yeah, no problem, dude. You're all Murmur and Lilly's friends, too," she said as she hugged Kiku before he entered the house. "Ok then. I guess we can all sit on the couch," she said as she walked back to the couch. She was about to sit beside Alfred when he pulled her into his lap, causing her to blush profusely.

"You can always sit on my lap, to make more room," he snickered, flashing his beautiful white teeth.

Struggling to get off his lap, she eventually plopped down between him and Matthew. "No, I don't think so," she exclaimed. Everyone sat on the couch and watched the television, eventually turning the channel to an episode of _A Haunting_. Alfred cringed and pulled Reagan towards him, probably to muffle his screams when something happened.

Another fifteen minutes pass by and the doorbell rang again and Reagan, for the thousandth time that day, pried her boyfriend off of her and walked towards the door. Alfred got up and followed after her, once they reached the door, Alfred wrapped both arms around her waist and placed his head upon hers. When the door was opened, there stood their five Nordic friends and Andrew was there, behind the five Nordics. "Sup dudes? Get inside," she happily said as she let them inside.

"Glad we got invited!" Mathias exclaimed as he walked into the house. The other four also expressed their happiness for being invited and they walked into the den.

"Wonder if Tomato, Bri and Alex will get here on time…" Reagan muttered to herself as she closed the door. There was fifteen minutes until the party started, or at least until Mariette and Lilly were supposed to arrive. Reagan would be pissed if those three did not arrive on time. Reagan told Abigail (not the one she had a huge falling out with back in May), or Tomato as Lilly called her, that the party was a twelve-forty-five so that she would get there on time. Let's say that Tomato was always late to things by maybe an hour or so, therefore if you wanted her to be there at the actual time something started, you had to tell her an hour or more earlier.

Alfred kissed her cheek, feeling her nervousness that the two would not make it. "It's gonna be alright, Ray. I'm sure they are both on their way right now," he reassured her.

"I hope you're right, Alfie," she muttered. Alfred turned her around so she was facing him and he again, kissed her on the lips. _Dammit, really with the kissing… again?_ She thought to herself. However much she protested in her mind, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, again deepening the kiss. Just as the kiss was getting more and more heated, the doorbell rang once more. Alfred growled at the cursed noise, he did not want to separate from the kiss. Reagan sensed this and heard his growl and regrettably, she pulled away and turned to answer the door. Once she saw who was at the door, her face lit up. It was Abigail the Tomato, Bri and Alex. "OMT! You guys made it! Get in here!" She exclaimed, yanking the three into the house.

"Of course we came, Rea," Tomato said with a smile.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss Lilly's party for the world!" Bri exclaimed.

"Hey, what's up Ray?" Alex asked with a tender smile.

Reagan rolled her eyes at Bri's comment, "Y'know it's not just Lilly's party, Breh. It's Murmur's too," then she smiled and answered Alex's question, "Ehhh, nothing much. Y'know, having a surprise party for our friends."

"I know," Bri said, walking passed her.

Alex looked at Reagan as he walked by her and replied, "Yeah… sounds fun. Can't wait to see what you did with this place."

Irritated at the comment Bri made, Reagan shoved the three into the den. "Ok, now that everyone but the guests of honor and Willem are here. Get into the party room. Mattie, would you kindly show them to the party room?" She asked, shooting a smile at Matthew, who was standing up from the couch.

Matthew moved through the people in his living room and stood beside Reagan. "I got this. Everyone, follow me…" he said as he started to walk through the house. All the party guests got up and followed the Canadian.

"Also, don't fucking touch anything yet!" Reagan warned.

"I'll make sure they don't Maple, don't worry," Matthew replied with a smile.

Now that they were alone, Reagan turned around and looked at Alfred with an almost predatory glint in her eye. She practically attacked him and smashed her lips against his in a fiery passion that had been suppressed for half a week. Alfred was, at first, surprised at the suddenness and intense passion of the kiss, however he would not shy away from the kiss. Wrapping an arm around her waist and the other one carelessly entangling itself into her hair, he returned the passion of the kiss. He held Reagan against him as their kiss once again heated up.

As one of Alfred's hands entangled itself into her hair and the other around her waist, one of Reagan's arms was dangling around his neck, slowly snaking its way through his hairline near his neck and her other combed through his hair near that damned cowlick. Pulling each other impossibly closer to one another, the kiss got more and more heated. Small growls emitted from the American boy and she smiled against his lips. Just as she was about to pull on that troublesome cowlick, which would allow her access to explore his mouth, the damned doorbell rang… once again, ruining the moment.

Okay, now Alfred was beyond pissed. He was finally getting some romantic attention from his lovely girlfriend, when for the second time that day, the stupid doorbell ruined it. He wanted to break the doorbell that way it would not interrupt him and Reagan again. As soon as her lips left his and her body moved away from his, he felt lonely. The warmth between their bodies was quickly lost as she moved to open the door.

The door revealed the guests of honor and their Dutch friend. "Murmur! Lilly! Willem! Come in, come in," she said, welcoming them inside.

Mariette wore a dark blue shirt with jean capris and her fancy blue flats she would like to wear. "Hallo!" She exclaimed, displaying a large grin as she walked into the house.

"Sup, nerd?" Lilly said casually, walking into the large home. She did not give two fucks, she wore a loose-fitting grey shirt with her usual skinny jeans and her signature sneakers.

Willem waved slightly. " _Mafkees,_ " he said also casually as he entered the house after Mariette and Lilly.

Mariette looked around, looking for either something or someone. "Soooooo~ what are we doing over at Alfred and Matthew's house, Reagan?" She questioned.

Reagan smiled and grabbed both Mariette and Lilly's hands. She held Mariette's left hand in her right hand and Lilly's right hand in her left hand. Flashing a toothy grin, she asked, "You'll see in a few short moments, kay, Murmur. Now, if you both will close your eyes tightly, I'll show you why we're here."

Mariette and Lilly looked at her skeptically, however, they complied with her request and closed their blue eyes tightly. Shortly after closing their eyes, the twins felt themselves being dragged somewhere. Several moments later they heard a door click and lightly creak open. They stop moving when Reagan had ceased movement and then they felt her let go of their hands. Whispering could be heard and then came Reagan's voice, "Okay guys, you can you open your eyes!"

They twins opened their eyes and just as they did so, Matthew flicked the lights on and everyone screamed and threw their hands in the air, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lilly almost had a heart-attack and fell over which caused Abigail to run to her, making sure she was alright. Mariette, on the other hand, looked around the room. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, there were streamers everywhere in her favorite color: blue and its variations. Then she directed her eyes towards the stage to see the stupid pictures of her and everyone. Reagan hugged the fluffy-haired Dutch she called her best friend. "Happah Birfday, you Dutch goofball," she muttered sweetly.

"W-wow… this must have taken forever to do…" Mariette whispered to Reagan.

Reagan pulled away from the hug and smiled stupidly. "It only took Alfie, Mattie and I about an hour or less to decorate it. We even set up music for this! This is a fucking party after all! Mattie, turn the music on!" She exclaimed.

Matthew smiled and flicked on the music, soon the whole room was filled with music. "Hey, Rea, wanna dance?" The Canadian asked.

Reagan smiled and nodded. "Aye, I do Mattie. As long as I'm dancin with someone and not by myself," she admitted as she ruffled her Canadian best friend's hair.

Matthew smiled and took her hand. They started dancing stupidly and for some unknown reason other joined them. They were not dancing sexually or anything, no, they were all just dancing. Being stupid seventeen, eighteen and nineteen year olds. Teenagers and young adults dancing non-sexually to Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, 3 Doors Down, other music the twins listen too, NateWantsToBattle. Faces all throughout the room shown with happy, smiling faces. Mariette danced with Andrew, dancing an indescribably cute dance that had Reagan going, "d'awwwwww".

Eventually, Reagan went from dancing with Matthew to dancing with everybody. The Nordics, Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano, Alex and hell, even Lovino. Lilly danced with Reagan, Abigail and Bri, in the middle of Reagan dancing stupidly with her guy friends. Everyone was laughing and singing along with some songs. Everything was all stupid and fun… until a certain song by Panic! At The Disco came on. A certain " _Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"_ or simply " _Lying…_ ", that was when thing kinda got a little bit sexual. Because, the song is about sex… so, yeah. For that song, Reagan danced with Alfred; Alex wanted to dance with Reagan, but instead danced with some random friend of Reagan and Mariette's he did not know; Mariette tried not to dance with Andrew, so she danced with Willem for that song, no one knew why, she is weird; Lilly danced with Abigail; Bri tried to dance with Ludwig, but he was not paying her any attention, as he was thirsty and wanted a drink.

As soon as the song began, it was over. And thus the sexual dancing was over, back to the stupidness and whatnot. Reagan did give Alfred a chaste kiss on the lips before returning to dancing with everyone. The dirty blonde noticed Mariette and Andrew and Willem dancing in the corner. Oh no, she was not going to be having that shit, she marched over there and dragged Mariette into the middle of the room and danced with her.

"You idiot, don't you dare dance in the corner!" Reagan said as she waved her arms into the air stupidly.

Mariette shrank as she was surrounded by every one of her friends. All she wanted to do was dance with Willem and Andrew. Luckily, Willem had followed her into the crowd and she bumped against him. "S-sorry Willem," she meekly apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for Maritje," he said monotone.

Reagan grabbed Mariette's hand and swung her around, sending the birthday girl right into the chest of the Danish man. " _Hej!_ How is one of the birthday girls doing?" Asked the Dane.

Mariette blushed. "F-fine… how are you, Mathias?"

The Dane chuckled and grabbed her, shoving her face once again into his chest, but moving her out of the way of a falling Norwegian. "I'm doin great! Sorry for suddenly grabbin ya, I saw Lukas falling and I had to keep Miss Birthday Girl safe," he spoke with a smile.

Reagan busted out laughing as she saw the Norwegian fall. Emil had pushed him out of the way when Lukas got near him and Lilly. "OH MY CHRISTMAS! Emil, that was the funniest thing to happen, EVER!"

Emil snickered and beamed at Reagan, "You think so?"

The still laughing Reagan only nodded and fell over onto the floor. Holding her sides as she rocked from right to left, tears flowed from her tightly closed eyes and she snorted every so often. Mathias looked down at her, with his hands on his hips. "You jus gonna lay there on the floor, Evans?" He asked.

Her blue eyes shot open and she sprang off the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're right! Now, if you let me and you fall, I will kick your ass later, Dane!" She exclaimed.

The Dane hoisted Reagan up and let her down on her feet. "There. Now no one's ass needs kicking," he said flashing a stupid grin.

"WHO'S READY FOR CAKE?!" Reagan screamed. Everyone raised there hands. "Hey, Alfie, mind coming and helping me?" She asked with a wink as she walked out of the party room.

Alfred followed after her, to help her get the cake. They both held the cake as they walked back into the party room. "Here's the cake! Let's head to the soda bar and we can sing to the birthday girls and cut the cake," Alfred said happily as he and Reagan walked over to the soda bar countertop. The couple sat the cake down, then they signaled for the music to be cut off and for the Birthday Girls to be shoved in front of the countertop.

Then everyone proceeded to sing "Happy Birthday". Once it was over, Reagan cut the cut and gave the first piece to Mariette, the second one to Lilly. After the birthday girls were taken care of, she dealt pieces of cake out to everyone else who wanted a piece, leaving herself the last one to receive a piece. Everyone took a bite and they loved the cake.

"Ray, this is a great cake! What's in it," Alex asked as he looked at her curiously.

Reagan ruffled her hair and answered, "Nothing really. It's just Coca-Cola cake, just covered in chocolate icing."

"Well, it's delicious!"

"Aww, thanks Alex," she thanked him with a loving smile.

Alex blushed and kept eating his piece. Alfred noticed his blush and realized he had a crush on his Reagan, just like Arthur does. What is up with that woman, does she just attract the guys or something?

 _~Several Hours Later~_

The party was over. Mariette and Lilly seemed to have had a wonderful time. Mariette hugged Reagan tightly and thanked her for throwing her and Lilly such a wonderful party, then she thanked Alfred and Matthew for allowing the party to take place in their house. They hugged her and told her it was no problem.

Once everyone had left, the three all fell to the floor in front of the couch. "Some party, eh?" Matthew whispered.

"No kidding…" Reagan replied.

"Exactly. Not even the Hero was prepared for that. So much dancing…" Alfred moaned.

"We all need some sleep…" Reagan muttered sleepily.

The trio yawned in unison. "Definitely…" the brothers muttered, wrapping their arms around Reagan, who was in between them.

"G'night… goofballs," Reagan yawned as she allowed herself to fall asleep in her best friends' arms.

* * *

 **A/N: GEEZ, this took forever to finish! I got writer's block not even half-way through this side chapter, which kinda peeved me off. The reason being was because I wanted to get this up before August 1st and I finished it five days later. But, then again, I was hanging out with Lilly, Murmur, Tomato and Breh for several days, so I hadn't been home. BUT, I then decided to get it up before Murmur moved to her school campus. So here it isssssssssss! :D Enjoy guys~**

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**

 **Also, the translations:**

 **"Maritje" — "Little Mari" also short for "Mariettetje" which is Dutch for "Little Mariette", which is what Murmur's family calls her :)**

 **"Vaffanculo" — Italian for "Fuck you"**

 **"Va bene" — Italian for "Okay"**

 **"Cazzo… me… Dio aiutami" — Italian for "Fuck… me… God help me"**

 **"Di niente" — Italian for "You're welcome"**

 **"Pige** **" — Danish for "girl"**

 **"Hej!" — Danish for "Hi!"**


	12. The Exploration of Our Feelings…? Pt 2

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 11] — Exploring The Feels, Part 2**

The Brit walked out of his kitchen with two cups of tea. He sat down beside Reagan and handed her a cup. "Here you are, love. I added some milk to it already, hope you do not mind," he said as he took as sip of his tea.

With a gentle and grateful smile, the girl took the cup. "Thank you, Arthur," she muttered as she raised the cup of tea to her lips and took a sip. Reagan smiled as she took a sip of the hot tea. She loved hot tea, especially her favorite kind, açai-pomegranate-blueberry green tea. The piping hot liquid flowed down her throat and Reagan reveled in the sweetness of it, closing her eyes blissfully. Truthfully, Reagan really did enjoy the tea Arthur fixed for her.

Arthur observed the girl's reaction to the cup of tea. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she drank from the cup. "So, do you like the tea, love?" He asked, taking a sip of his own cup of tea.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked over at the Brit. With a heavenly smile on her face, Reagan replied, "Aye! I love it, Arthur! Thanks so much for the delicious tea!"

That statement caused the emerald-eyed Brit to look away from his former student. He would not admit it, but Reagan complimenting him on his tea made him feel embarrassed. "You're very welcome, love. Glad you like it," he muttered against his teacup.

"Anyways! What movie do we plan on watching, sir?" Reagan asked with a toothy grin. She also set her cup down gently and carefully on its plate in her lap.

Looking over at her, Arthur did not know what to watch. He was perfectly content on watching Reagan enjoy herself drinking the tea, in his honest opinion. "Hmmm… well now. I do not care what we watch, so, it is your choice," he said.

Cupping her own face, Reagan sat there and thought. _Well, what does he have movie-wise? Does he have good movies that I've watched for my whole life or even movies I've heard of?_ Finally breaking the silence, Reagan asked, "Well, what movies do you have?"

"I'm not sure. I think I have _The Scorpion King,_ if you like that movie," he suggested.

Her blue eyes lit up. She loved that movie almost as much as she loved _The Mummy_ and _The Mummy Returns._ "OMT! I love that movie! It's freaking fantastic! Let's watch it!" She exclaimed giddily.

Arthur smiled, set his tea down on the coffee table in front of the couch and got up. "Alright, I will be right back, love," he said, walking off somewhere into his house.

Reagan sat on the couch, smiling to herself. She was enjoying spending time with her former teacher. Then her phone went off, Reagan went into her purse and retrieved her phone.

It was a text message from Mariette. _"Hey! How are you today?"_

Reagan snickered at the message. _"Hallo Murmur! I'm doing great! Hanging out with Arthur today! How are you?"_

Not even seven seconds later came the reply. _"You're hanging with Mr. Kirkland?! Reagan! You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?"_

 _"I'm not gonna do anything stupid, Murmur. I like Arthur, but I love Alfie, a lot more. Especially since I've known Alfie longer."_

 _"I would hope you don't do anything stupid, Reagan. I know you love Alfred, but you could be drugged! You are hanging out with someone who is 4 or 5 years older than you; I want you to be safe."_

Reagan smiled at her fluffy-haired best friend's words. Mariette really did care about her safety and Reagan loved her for it. However, the dirty-blonde doubted that her favorite former teacher would drug her… especially with tea. Another good reason why Reagan doubted that Arthur would drug her was because of the proven fact/rumor that Arthur had feelings for her. _"Murmur, I promise you that Arthur would never drug me. HELLO! You were the one who informed me that Mr. K, kinda, LIKE ME! Why would he drug me? I doubt that he is a crazy-man. Plus, I was the one who asked him to hang. We're gonna play soccer, but it's too hot at the moment, so we are waiting for it to get darker and cooler. So, y'know, we aren't dying of heat stroke!"_

 _"Ok, fineeeeeeeeeeeee! Just as long as you don't get in trouble and or die and again… DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"_

She began to laugh hysterically, quietly to herself, at the message. It was then that the British man returned to the den with a smile on his face. The movie was in his hands. "I found the movie. Sorry it took me awhile to find it, love. The movie was buried under a ton of my junk from college," he apologized.

Reagan stopped laughing, smiled and replied, "It's alright, Arthur. Please don't worry about how long it took. I was perfectly fine with waiting, Murmur was texting me anyways, therefore, I was occupied." Arthur sat down beside Reagan with the same smile on his face. Of course, he had put the DVD into the DVD player before taking a seat. "It's been forever since I've seen this movie! I would always watch it when we — my family and I — were at the beach. It would always come on during our stay and I always found it and watched it when I would come up from the beach," she said.

Arthur looked at her. "And why would you return from down at the beach? And I'm sure you'd return to your family's room, correct, poppet?"

Reagan nodded and replied, "Aye, to the my family's room. As for why I'd come up from the beach before the rest of my family… well, I do it 'cause I am Snow White, so I get sunburned easily and I really hate sunblock. Therefore, I would always go back to the room whenever I started feeling really hot."

"Ah, that makes sense," the Brit said.

"Aye," Reagan cooed stupidly, "I can't wait to watch this movie! I'm so happy you have this movie! This is going to be freaking great!"

Once again, Arthur's lips curled into a smile and then the movie began. "Would you like me to turn off the lights, love?" He asked sweetly.

Looking at him and nodding, Reagan said, "I think that would be great! If you don't mind, Arthur."

"I don't mind at all," said the British man as he got up off the couch, turned off the lights and then returned to his spot beside Reagan, continuing, "I do enjoy watching movies in the dark. Not quite sure why though."

"I completely understand! That's kinda how I roll. Love watching movies in the dark, I'm a vampire, as my friends call me," Reagan snickered.

Arthur snickered as well, "Why do they call you that, poppet?"

"They call me that 'cause I really like to just stay in my room, away from the world most days. I did that more before Alfie and myself started dating. But since we started dating, he's kinda kept me from being a hermitting vampire. Him and Mattie… and Murmur… and Feliciano… and Ludwig… and Kiku-kun…" she explained.

"Kiku _-kun_ …?" Arthur questioned.

Reagan realized what he was asking. " _-kun_ is a Japanese honorific used with guys. Typically the honorifics are gender-neutral, but _-kun_ is usually used by one close to the individual, who would be a male. Like Kiku-kun is a guy and I'm pretty close to him, therefore he lets me call him that. I also kinda see it as being a sign of the respect that I have for him," she explain.

"Ah, okay, love. That makes sense now," he said.

"Now, let's watch the movie!" Reagan exclaimed happily.

"Right, of course, love," Arthur said.

* * *

 _~About two hours later~_

Reagan clapped her hands and got up from the couch. She smiled cutely and asked, "H-hey… u-ummm… Arthur, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, love, it is down the hallway to the left," he gave her directions.

"C-could… y-you… possibly show me? I-I'm not… good with directions really…"

Arthur got off the couch and showed Reagan to the bathroom. Reagan blushed and thanked him before closing the door. _She is so cute when she's embarrassed. I've never seen her that embarrassed before. She's too cute and she doesn't even know,_ Arthur thought to himself, walking back to the living room.

Several minutes later, Reagan exited the bathroom with an embarrassed grin and blush splayed across her face. Still embarrassed, she awkwardly sat down beside Arthur. "Thanks for showing me to the bathroom. Arthur," she muttered quietly.

"You're welcome, love. Also, don't be too embarrassed, alright? There is nothing really to be embarrassed about. When you have to use the bathroom, you have to use the bathroom," he said with a sweet smile.

The same embarrassed smile graced her face, using her hands to cover her face. An embarrassed still burning her cheeks. "B-but still, that's embarrassing… I hate asking people that. It's like asking your teacher at school to go to the bathroom. It freaking sucks," Reagan mumbled quietly.

Arthur placed a hand, his left one, onto her right shoulder, "Reagan, love, it's fine. There is nothing wrong with that. Don't be embarrassed about it. Remember that we aren't in school, it should not be that awkward. We are adults here and you are not accustom to my house. Please don't be embarrassed.

Reagan looked into Arthur's emerald eyes, through her fingers. She kind of always was attracted to those almost hypnotic emerald eyes of his, they always shown with some unknown emotion or look. Whatever the emotion or look was, it always made Reagan feel happy and un-stressed. Therefore, looking into his eyes, she immediately felt better. The embarrassment that had hold of her quickly flushed away. It vanished. And this caused her to smile. "I guess you're right, _poppet_! I do feel better now," she said happily.

Upon seeing that bright smile and hearing that lovely happy tone in her voice, Arthur chuckled and smiled heartily. "That's good to hear, love," he replied.

Reagan giggled and then remembered about the movie. "Arthur! The movie!"

"Love, the movie's over. It's been over for about ten minutes," Arthur said.

Then the embarrassed blush returned to her cheeks as she looked at him. "R-really?" Arthur nodded. "O-oh… my bad. I thought it was still on, silly me! Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Reagan. We all forget things from time to time," he answered with a smirk.

"How are you so sweet, Artie-kins?!" Reagan gasped.

Arthur raised one of his bushy eyebrows in curiosity at the name that passed her lips. "What? What is that name?"

"Why, it's your nickname in my phone. Do you want a different one? What about _Iggy,_ it's a shortened form of the Japanese word for England, where you come from," Reagan suggested.

"Mmmm…" Arthur hummed as he thought about it, "Do what you want. I do not much care what you call me."

Reagan smiled brightly. " _Va bene,_ Iggy," she spoke, testing the new nickname. She knew that the word _Igirisu_ , which is England in Japanese, because of her love of anime and Japan in general. And… she also asked Kiku, so, yeah – she knew. Reagan loved the way calling the British man " _Iggy_ " felt so natural – like she should have called him that from the moment she first saw him. Not implying that Reagan did not like to call him " _Arthur_ " or " _Artie_ ", because she did like to call him by his first name – it was that " _Iggy_ " rolled off her tongue effortlessly.

"Well, didn't that roll off your tongue, love. What was the language you spoke before my new nickname? Italian?" The shaggy-haired Brit said.

Nodding, Reagan replied, " _Sì, molto bene, signore!_ How did you know I was speaking Italian when I said ' _va bene_ '?"

Arthur blushed at her praise, thank God he knew what language she had spoken. Else, he would have looked and sounded stupid. "I suppose I recognized it because I remember you constantly speaking in phrases of it during class. It really sounds like Spanish at times," he told her.

" _Sì!_ It is similar to Spanish! I know Spanish, too, so I sometimes get the two confused," Reagan exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Arthur felt his heart beat faster at the sight of her lovely beaming smile. "Do you know any other languages?"

"Yeah! Mattie teaches me French; Murmur and Willem are kinda teaching me Dutch. However, my passion is learning how to speak Italian, it's the language I truly wanna be able to speak fluently in. I do that semi-fluently, but Feliciano helps me learn Italian!" Reagan explained and then added, "OH! I also know some German and Japanese!"

 _Whoa… that's actually quite impressive, knowing parts of those five languages,_ Arthur thought to himself, finding Reagan even more intriguing than ever before. "Any languages you want to learn?"

Reagan's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my gosh, aye! Of course there are languages I want to learn! So many, in fact. Lithuanian, Polish, Danish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Finnish, Swedish, Russian… many more. I kinda wanna travel the whole world later on in my life and my future husband will _have_ to deal with it! Though, obviously, I will wait until me and my future husband have saved up enough money to do that. But, the good thing is that in Europe, you can easily cross country borders. I believe that, at least," she explained. Reagan happily was showing her love of all different languages she wants to learn and the countries she wants to visit.

"That is wonderful, love. You really want to go to all those countries and learn all those languages? Impressive," Arthur admitted, smiling at Reagan.

She blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Ya think? Thanks. Some, or most, I will have to learn on my own, but I am more than willing stop spend my time learning them myself. And besides, I have friends that speak the languages I want to learn, if I want to ask them for help. I could also ask Mr. Braginsky to teach me Russian, if he'd wanna teach me in his spare time," she said.

Arthur looked at her and replied, "Love, I'm sure Mr. Braginsky would love to help you learn Russian. Would you like to call and ask him? I do have his number, me and him plus some other teachers are all close friends."

"Seriously?! Could I call and ask?!" She exclaimed happily, eyes lighting up.

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, Ivan Braginsky's number pulled up. "Yeah. Of course you can, love. I don't mind in the slightest," he told her as he handed the phone to her, pressing the 'voice call' button.

"Oh my Etro, thank you!" Reagan said sweetly, taking the phone and placing it against her ear. The dial tone rang for several moments until a voice came through.

"Hello? Vhat is it, Arthur?" Came the familiar heavily Russian accented voice.

Reagan took a deep breath before speaking into the phone, "I'm not Mr. Kirkland, sorry. Do you remember me, Mr. Braginsky? I am hanging with Mr. K today because I can. Always, I have a question for you."

On the other side of the line, Ivan was smiling to himself. "Of course I remember my best student, Miss Reagan. Vhat is question, подсолнечник?" He asked.

"What would you say if I asked you to please teach me Russian in your spare time? Also, what did you say at the end?" Reagan asked curiously.

Ivan's smile widened. _She wants to learn the language of Mother Russia? Да, of course I'll teach her,_ he said in his mind. "Vell, I say 'да', конечно, I never refuse teaching language of Mother Russia," he agreed, ignoring her question of what he had said before.

Reagan squealed into the phone, "¡ _Oh Dios mio_! _Danke, danke, danke_! You're the best former history teacher ever, Mr. Braginsky!"

Arthur's brow furrowed in jealousy. Regardless of whether she said 'former history teacher' or not, it made him jealous. He was her favorite teacher, not his good friend Ivan… no, HIM. Reagan quickly finished the call, giving Ivan her number so they could plan a session of teaching her Russian.

Reagan gave Arthur back his phone, and then she hugged him. "Thank you so much, Iggy! That's a big help! I cannot thank you enough!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

That surprised the Brit, her sudden kiss on the cheek. "Ah, no problem, love. Anything to help you with your life's goal," he said in a sweet voice.

"You seriously are the best former teacher, ever!" Reagan gushed with a warm smiled that could have melted ice.

Arthur blushed and uttered, "Whatever you say, poppet."

Reagan looked out the window and noticed the darkening sky. "It should be getting cooler outside now that they sun's going down for the night. Wanna go now?"

The Brit also looked out the window as well, and said, "Sure. I don't see why not. It is not like it is going to get any bloody hotter out there, right?" A smile graces his face.

"Ja! You're right! Let's go Arthur!" Reagan exclaimed as she jumped off of the couch. She grabbed her teacup and its plate, also grabbing Arthur's and then she took them into the kitchen. Reagan placed them in the sink and filled them with soapy water, then walked out of the kitchen with a smile and grabbed her purse and phone. " _Va bene_ ~ let's roll!" She said in a sing-song voice and walked towards the door.

Arthur followed after her, grabbing his keys and headed out to the car. "Of course, love," he said as the both of them left the house. Arthur locked the front door and then walked to his car, where Reagan was standing patiently. "Sorry for the wait," he apologized, unlocking the car and opening the door for her.

Reagan smiled and said, "No worries! Don't apologize for wanting to keep your home safe, Arthur, I get'cha. Thank you, you didn't have to open the door for me."

"It's just the polite, gentlemanly thing to do. And, love, you will learn just how much pride I take in being a gentleman," he said as she climbed into his car.

She rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Of course I will, Iggy. Looking forward to that, maybe you should teach Alfie how to a gentleman," she joked with a chuckle. "I'm kidding, Alfie is quite the gentleman, when he wants to be."

Arthur got into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition. "Good. He should be a gentleman to a young lady like yourself," he spoke with a sweet smile.

This caused Reagan to blush. "Ehh… not a proper young lady" she muttered silently to herself.

"What makes you say that, love? Regardless, you should be treated like a princess," Arthur said, starting the car.

Reagan's blush worsened and she uttered, "I should? Me… treated like a _principessa_? No…"

"Yes, love. You should be treated like a princess; you deserve that because…" Arthur trailed off with a blush.

"Because why? Because I'm a jewel?" Reagan joked with a laugh.

"No, you're just so lady-like, love," Arthur said with a smile.

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Yeah… hate to burst your bubble there, Iggy, but I am not very lady-like," she said deadpanned.

Arthur looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? You have got to be the sweetest, kindest, most complex young woman that I, and all of your teachers, have ever met. What I'm saying, love, is that you saying that you are not lady-like is a lie," he exclaimed, trying to prove her wrong. To prove Reagan was (and is) very lady-like.

Reagan sighed, "But, I'm such a pervert."

"That does not matter. Everyone is, whether in secret of in public. You are very lady-like even if you claim you are a pervert. You hide it well," he said as they pulled into the parking lot of the soccer field.

Another blush crept onto Reagan's cheeks. "A-anyways, we're here! Let's go play soccer now!" She called, grabbing the soccer-ball and got out of the car.

"I agree. Let me see how you fare in soccer, are you skilled enough to beat me," Arthur smirked. Reagan twirled around, looked at Arthur with a challenging look burning like fire in her blue eyes. "Oh, look at the look in your eyes, love. Challenging me, huh?" He snickered.

"Don't get cocky, _poppet_. I'll beat you, I was one of the best defenders on my team! I can clear the ball all the way from the defender position to the opponent's goal!" Reagan exclaimed, puffing out her chest.

Arthur snickered, "Well, that's great and all, love. However, we don't have teams, now do we? It's just you and myself."

Reagan got her phone out, smirking deviously. "That could easily be changed, y'know," she said.

"Ah, love, two can play that game. I have friends, too. Call on your friends, I'll call on mine," he said with his phone out.

Defiance shown in her eyes. "Fine, then. I'll invite all my friends, you invite yours. Then we'll divide it up as equal as possible. Alright? Deal?" She said with a smirk.

Arthur nodded. "Sounds good to me, love."

"Good. Now, let us call upon our friends," Reagan said.

Again, Arthur nodded and texted his friends, his teacher friends and his older brother, Alistor, who was a college English teacher. _"Hello. I have a challenge for you all. For all of us, actually, I am at the soccer field a block from my house. You all know where it is. Anyways, I need your help. Reagan has challenged me and all of us to a game of soccer, so get here quickly!"_ Read his text.

He quickly received a wave of texts. _"Really? Well, I never back down from a challenge! I'll be right there! Wait for ze awesome me!"_ Gilbert answered.

 _"Da, I'll be there, too. It sounds like fun to hang out with Miss Reagan."_ Ivan texted.

 _"Reagan? ¡Ella era una estudiante maravillosa! I'll be there shortly, amigo!"_ Came Antonio, Reagan's former Spanish teacher, replied.

 _"Yeah, she was very sweet, aru!"_ Yao answered.

 _"I know, just come quickly!"_ Arthur texted.

 ** _~On Reagan's end~_**

Reagan texted her friends the address in a very large group message and another text that said: _"Dudes! Meet me at this location! It's urgent! I'm not dying or anything, but someone challenged me to a game of soccer! We must ban together to defeat this person in glorious triumph! So get yo asses ova herrr, PRONTO!"_

 _"Va bene, bella. Lovino and-a I are-a coming!"_ Feliciano answered.

 _"Mein brüder just got a text from his teacher friend asking him to meet him at zhe exact same location, so I guess I vill get a ride from him,"_ Ludwig answered.

 _"IMMA COMING, BABE! YOUR HERO IS COMING! MATTHEW'S GONNA BE COMING WITH ME, TOO,"_ came Alfred's reply in all capital letters.

Everyone answered with an _"I'm coming"._ Reagan smiled, she was going to have a good choice of players to be on her team. Yet at the same time, she knew she was going to have to give Arthur some of her friends in order to balance out the teams. " _Va bene,_ my friends are all en route as we speak," she said with a smile.

"Same here, love. My friends are on their way," the British man said, a smirk gracing his features.

Reagan puffed her chest out again slightly. "Imma beat you and your friends! My team will reign supreme!" She exclaimed in a confident voice.

Arthur's smirk grew wider and he looked into her eyes, enjoying the fiery look in the blue orbs. The blue eyes belonging to the young lady that challenged him to a game of soccer, yes, he loved seeing a fiery look in them. "Mhmm… of course your team will, poppet. I do believe that me and my team will beat you and your team," he said in triumph, somehow thinking he had already won.

"No, I believe I will win," Reagan boasted.

 _~About twenty minutes later~_

All eighteen of Reagan's and Arthur's friends arrived and parked in the parking lot. Alfred jumped out of his car and ran for his girlfriend. Reagan and Arthur had been sitting on the bleachers by the field, waiting for their friends. "RRRAAAAAYYYY!" Alfred yelled obnoxiously as he ran towards her.

"Yes, Alfie?" Reagan asked, looking away from the emerald-eyed British man and towards her goofy boyfriend. She also got up off of the bleachers and walked over towards the sandy-haired American she called her boyfriend.

Alfred did not answer, he just attacked Reagan with a hug. She fell onto the ground with her back with and 'umph!', yet she wrapped her arms around the young man's back and hugged him. "Good to see you, babe! I was worried I wasn't gonna see ya this weekend!" Alfred exclaimed and kissed her cheek.

"Yeeh… good ta see ya, too, Alfie!" Reagan said in a sweet, breathless voice. The air had been knocked out of her lungs from the fall.

Matthew and everyone walked over, even Arthur's friends. Reagan looked up and noticed her former teachers from her Junior and Senior year. Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Carriedo, Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Braginsky, Mr. Edelstein, Ms. Héderváry, Mr. Yao Wang and a man she did not recognize. He had fiery red hair and eyebrows that resembled Arthur's. Alfred got up and pulled Reagan up with him.

Reagan brushed off some dirt that got on her pants and smiled, "Hello!"

"Well, is everyone here, love?" Arthur asked, looking at her.

She girl turned and looked at her friends. Counting their heads, she counted to eighteen and nodded. "Aye! All mine are here. Is that all you have? Eight?" Reagan asked, looking at her former teachers with a sweet smile.

Arthur looked at his friends then looked at Reagan's eighteen friends. "Yes. Eight is all I have," he said.

"Ok, so let's figure this out. Minus you and myself, that gives us twenty-six players. Which, that divided by two equals thirteen. Meaning we each get thirteen players. Now including ourselves, we both have fourteen players. Only eleven can be on the field at one time, so that gives us each three substitutes. Since you only have eight players right now, I have to forfeit five of my friends in order for you to have thirteen. Hey! Lukas, Mathias, Tino, Berwald, Emil! You five are going to be on Arthur's team, okay?" Reagan quickly did the math and then told the Nordics.

They all shrugged and said, "We don't mind." Then they walked over to Arthur's side.

Reagan smiled at the British man. "There! Now we have equal teams. Only thing now is to determine our starting line up. Iggy, you and your team get the lower half of the field as your camp. Me and my team get the other half," she explained.

Arthur nodded. "Ok, I will come and get you when we are ready," he told her as his team walked to their encampment.

"Alright, works for me," she agreed. Reagan then turned to her team and said, "Alright y'all! Let's go talk about line-ups."

"Yeah!" Reagan's team exclaimed and moved away from Arthur's side of the field.

 _~Ten minutes later~_

Arthur walked over and told Reagan they were ready to begin the game. She smiled and agreed. All twenty-two players walked out onto the field.

The eleven players from Reagan's team walked to their positions. Abigail the Tomato was the goalie; Reagan, Andrew, Matthew and Lilly were the defenders; Kiku, Alex and Willem were the middies; and Alfred, Ludwig and Lovino were the attackers.

The eleven players from Arthur's team also walked to their positions. Tino was the goalie; Francis, Gilbert, Antonio and Berwald were the defenders; Alistor, Lukas and Emil were the middies; and Arthur, Yao and Ivan were the attackers.

Arthur and Ludwig, along with their two remaining attackers, stepped into the middle, to decide who would kickoff. "Heads? Or Tails?" Arthur asked the younger German brother.

"Tails," Ludwig said simply.

Arthur nodded and flipped the quarter in his hand. It turned up heads, so he got to kickoff. The soccer-ball was already in the middle of the line dividing the field in half. Ludwig and his attackers backed up to the outside of the semi-circle on their half of the field and waited. Arthur looked over at Yao and then to Ivan, the two nodded. That was when Arthur kicked the ball to Ivan, therefore starting the game.

"Here we go, dudes! I got Braginsky!" Alfred yelled as he advanced towards the Russian man.

Ivan observed his options quickly in his mind. He could either pass the ball to Arthur, cross it over to Yao, or even pass it back to one of his team's midfielders. Alfred ran towards him and he decided to cross it over to Yao. With a powerful kick, the ball flew through the air. "Yao!" He called.

The Chinese looked over at his teammate and saw the ball coming at him. He puffed out his chest and the ball bounced off of his chest and hit the ground, where upon contacting the ground, Yao began to run with it.

Lovino charged Yao and Yao messed up, allowing Lovino to steal the ball from him. With haste, Lovino bolted down the field, towards the opponent's goal. Berwald approached the older Italian and with a scary glare, stole the ball back from the Italian. Thankfully for Lovino, Willem had followed behind him and without missing a beat, stole the ball back from the tall Swedish man. Lovino fell back a bit, as to not leave a gap in their defense, yet still followed Willem.

Willem looked at the other side of the field, Alfred and Ludwig were open and so were Kiku and Alex – who had moved up with the attackers. The Dutchman dodged the opposing team's defenders and took a shot on the goal… successfully scoring a goal.

"GO WILLEM!" Everyone on Reagan's team yelled joyously. Willem smiled for a brief second and went back to his proper position as a midfielder.

* * *

 _~About an hour and forty-five minutes later~_

Everyone was tired and the score was tied 10 to 10, next one to score won. Reagan had switched into an attacker. She stood in the middle with Alex to her left and Alfred to her right. Feliciano was behind her as mid-midfielder, Mariette was to the right of the younger Italian and Willem was on the left of the auburn-haired Italian. "Ready, _poppet_?" Reagan huffed, looking at Arthur.

Arthur panted out in ragged breaths, "Ready for you to lose? Y-yes… I am, love." With those words being uttered, Arthur kicked the ball to Mathias to his left.

Alex charged the Danish man and took the ball from him. Reagan ran past Arthur, who was running along side her, trying to get her to mess up. Alex passed the ball to Reagan with a smile on his flushed face, caused by the running. She received the ball, shoved Arthur away from her with a growl and ran faster than him.

Arthur was surprised at her shoving him and ran to catch up to her. But, it was too late, she had shot and gotten a goal. The final goal. Reagan and her team had won. She threw her hands into the air and laughed victoriously.

Reagan was hugged by Matthew, Alfred and Alex. "Way to go, Ray!" Alfred gushed, kissing her forehead.

"Y-yeah! Way to go, Ray!" Alex said out of breath, hugging Reagan tighter through the two other men hugging her.

"Maple, that was fantastic!" Matthew spoke with a smile.

Reagan blushed at the men that hugged her. "Thanks guys, it was nothing! It was easy," she exclaimed goofily.

Everyone smiled and told each other that it was a good game. "Oi… Reagan!" Gilbert exclaimed and walked towards her.

She looked at Gilbert as he walked towards her. " _Ja_?" She questioned.

The silver-haired Prussian placed a hand on her shoulder. "That was a damn good game," he said through a cocky smile.

" _Danke_! It was! We really gotta do this again!" She spoke happily.

"I agree," everyone agreed.

Arthur chuckled and signaled for Reagan to come over to him. With a nod, Reagan turned back towards Gilbert and said, "Mr. Kirkland is signaling for me. I'll hopefully see you around, Mr. Beilschmidt!" After bidding the Prussian goodbye, she made her way over to Arthur. "Yes, Iggy?"

The Brit ruffled her hair and chuckled again, "I loved playing soccer against you. Maybe we should make this an annual thing."

Reagan giggled and fixed her hair, then looked into the British man's jade eyes. "Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?"

"Definitely, love."

Shaking her head, Reagan said, "Well then, fine by me."

"Good."

"It's late, Iggy. Everyone should be getting home. I should be getting home," she said, looking at her phone. It was 11:00 pm.

Arthur looked at the time and gasped, "Ah, so it is late."

With that being said, they told everyone they should all probably get home and everyone got into their cars and left. Alfred and Matthew offered Reagan a ride home, but she told them she had left some things at Arthur's house when she had been there earlier. This caused Alfred to be suspicious, but Reagan soon told him that they had only gone by his house for her to use the bathroom, which caused Alfred to laugh and forget about his suspicions. With that, Alfred kissed Reagan on the lips before getting into his car and driving home.

"That was a good lie," Arthur said, getting into his car.

Reagan shrugged and replied, also getting into the car, "Nah. I mean, I did have to use the bathroom and I just needed a reason to have you take me home. Mom'll think something weird happened if Alfred took me home when you're the one who picked me up."

"You're right about that," he agreed and turned the car on.

* * *

 _~About twenty minutes later~_

Arthur arrived at Reagan's house to drop her off. She turned to him and ruffled his shaggy hair. "Thanks for the great day, Iggy!" She said goofily.

"No problem at all, love. You made my day interesting," he replied.

Reagan opened the car door and got out. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Looking forward to it."

Her lips curled into a cute smile. "Good, now goodnight, _Mr. Kirkland_ ," she said in an almost seductive tone as she closed the door.

 _No… that couldn't have been the tone she meant to convey,_ Arthur thought to himself as he watched her entered the house, then drove himself home.

Once Arthur got back home, he got ready for bed, thinking of Reagan's tone as she said _'Mr. Kirkland'_ … how it sounded so seductive, but he knew she must not have meant for it to seem like that. As he crawled into bed, he relived the day's events and had a wide grin plastered on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I broke my arm before school started and then I had to get surgery for it, once I had the surgery I missed a week of school and I'm now super far behind with not much time to do all the make-up work. Then, on top of all of that, I am constantly having more info stuffed down my throat and I haven't had much time to me, myself, and my laptop to type this chapter. So… yeah. School's the root of all things bullshit and it's caused me to get behind in writing this story. Sorry guys, but HERE IT ISSSS! :D Hope you guys liked it**

 **If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**


	13. The Final Grand Party!

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 12] — Our Last Moments of Freedom**

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_ The sound of button-mashing resounded through the small, yet medium sized country home.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Willem! Staph attacking me, _verdomme_!" Came a loud shriek of a female. "No! Stop! _Basta_! Willem!— I will. kill. you!" Came the same female shriek.

A deep chuckle came as a response. "No. You're my enemy, I must attach you before you attack me," a monotone voice said.

"Ah! _Accidenti! Cazzo te,_ Willem!"

Buttons were still being mashed. "This is funny to watch!" Came a second female's voice.

" _Mein Gott!_ Murmur, _basta!_ Not you too! Nah – don't you DARE DO iiii —and you did it anyways! Dang it! I'm dead, I have two lives left, I will get you both back!" Yelled the first female.

In the living room, Reagan, Willem and Mariette were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl; one of Reagan's favorite Wii games. Willem and Mariette sat on a leather-esque couch in front of the television, yet it was against the wall. Reagan sat on the couch in front of the front door, it was soft and Reagan love the way it felt when she rubbed her hands on it nervously.

On the screen were four characters. Kirby, the pink ball of magicness; Lucario, a tough-looking overpowered Pokémon; Zelda, the overpowered princess of the "The Legend of Zelda" game series; and a CPU Pikachu, the Pokémon series mascot.

Reagan was Zelda and had her color palette set to blued. Mariette was the ball of magic, Kirby and had its color palette set to yellow. Willem was Lucario, the badass Pokémon that uses its own aura in order to kick ass. Then there was the Pikachu, the CPU, the mouse-like adorable and most iconic Pokémon — the CPU level was set to four, which was normal. Willem and Mariette teamed up to get Reagan and the CPU out of the game.

"You li'l bastards! I won't die so easily!" Reagan yelled, hitting Willem, killing him and giving him two lives remaining. "Yeah, take that you Dutch fucker!" Reagan exclaimed.

Willem shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Reagan. I'm still going to kill you anyways. Plus, Maritje and I are going to get you out before we get Pikachu out!" He said with determination, completely unusual for the monotone Dutchman.

"Do I hear determination in your voice, Willem?" Mariette and Reagan asked in shock.

Willem gave the two girls a small smile. " _Misschien, misschien niet,_ " he said mysteriously.

Reagan narrowed her eyes at the Dutchman. " _Credo che ci fosse,_ " she muttered, " _c'era sicuramente determinazione della tua voce._ "

"What?! That is very unlike you, Willem," Mariette said as she smacked Pikachu off the map, eliminating the CPU. Leaving Kirby, Lucario and Zelda on the field.

Reagan sweatdropped as she realized that her two Dutch friends were going to double-team here. "Guys… please don't do it," she pleaded in a meek voice, bracing herself.

A devious look was exchanged between the two Dutch friends. "Why wouldn't we, Reagan?" Willem snickered deviously.

"Exactly. Why wouldn't we, Reagan?" Mariette echoed, the same devious glimmer in her eyes as was conveyed in Willem's voice.

Reagan gulped and her grip on the white Wii remote tightened. "B-because you two love me…" she said, again in a meek voice.

"Awww."

"Just because we love you, that does we'll go easy on you. I am Dutch, so I do things right, and letting you remain in this game is not doing things right," the Dutchman said in a serious tone.

"You meanie!" Reagan exclaimed, "please don't kill me! Murmur don't let him kill me!" Mariette smiled goofily yet Reagan saw the deviousness in the smile.

"I won't let Willem kill you… I'll do it myself!" She said with a devious hint in her voice as she made Kirby approach Zelda.

Reagan's face fell and she attacked Kirby. "No! Nein! Please! Per favore! Go after Willem! Go after Lucario! Please!" She yelled as Mariette skillfully came back from Zelda's attack. " _Accidenti che palloncino_!"

Mariette puffed Kirby's way over to Zelda, who had one hundred and ninety-eight percent damage, and turned into a heavy object then hit Zelda from above. Reagan had somehow lost one life, leaving her with one to spare and when Kirby hit Zelda from above, she was sent into the air and off the arena — eliminating Reagan from the game. Now, with Reagan eliminated, it was just the two Dutch friends left in the game. Groaning loudly, Reagan slumped back into the couch. After a triumphant smile was exchanged between the two friends, and then they started going at each other.

A few moments later, Willem won by a millisecond, had he been a split second, Mariette would have won. However, because Lucario was that spilt second faster than Kirby, he knocked Mariette out of the arena. A smirk was present on his usually stoic, emotionless face.

"What's with the bloody smile on your face, Willem," Reagan asked.

Willem just shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face. "I'm sure I know nothing of this _smile_ you're talking of, _allermaftse_ ," he said, the smirk beginning to fade from his face. Returning his face back to his emotionless one.

"NUUUUU! Not the emotionlessness again! Murmur! Tell Willem to NOT DO that! Tell him to HAVE EMOTION!" Reagan cried out.

Mariette shrugged, "I can't make him show emotion, Reagan. Only he can that."

"True," Reagan sighed and took a sip of her Pepsi that was on the table next to the couch. As Reagan sat on the couch, drinking her delicious Pepsi, something hit her. A realization hit her. Almost choking on her Pepsi, Reagan shot off of the couch. "OMT! Guy! Guess what?!" She yelled loudly.

Willem and Mariette looked at Reagan like she was a madwoman. "What?" They asked.

"Our summer's almost over! We're about to go off to COLLEGE! We need to have one FINAL party! A HUGE _'GOING AWAY AND GOOD LUCK AT COLLEGE'_ PARTY! And I'm not planning this by myself again!" Reagan exclaimed happily.

Mariette looked at her best friend. "Okay…? Why is a huge party necessary?" She asked curiously.

"Because… one last time to see friends we may not see for a while! Plus, we gotta end our summer with a _BANG_!" Her blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Okay… I get you. And who else will help you plan this party?" Mariette again asked.

Reagan paused a moment to think. "Well… you, Willem, myself, Alfie, Mattie and… Alex? Yeah, Alex," she said with a wide smile plastered in her face.

Mariette and Willem raised an eyebrow. They both then looked at each other with a certain look in their eyes. "Why do you have to have five other people to help you plan?" Mariette asked for a third or fourth time.

"Because! We need _a lot_ of people in order to make this party the best final party ever! Before we go to college, but of course!" Came a bubbly response from the dirty-blonde girl.

 _Oh, that makes sense,_ Mariette and Willem though to themselves. "Makes sense," they both uttered.

"Yeah~! It does! Imma text them and tell them! We can all six get together and discuss the plans. When we'll have it, where we'll have it, things like that," Reagan said as she got out her cell phone. Mariette and Willem nodded, then decided to play another round of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

With speed, Reagan tapped out a text to the three in a group message. The message read as followed: _"Hey, guys! I have some news! I thought of an idea! We're gonna have another party! One last and final party for us. One last time to see everyone before we all go off to college. You three are gonna help me, Murmur and Willem plan for this!"_

Alfred quickly replied with a, _"ANOTHER PARTY!? YES! You sure love to party, apparently, don't'cha babe?"_

 _"Shuddup Alfie! No, I just know that we won't be able to see much of our friends once we all go off to college!"_

 _"I know what you mean, Ray,"_ Alex replied, _"I can't wait to help you plan for this!"_

 _"Thank you, Alex. Glad to see SOMEONE is happy to help!"_

 _"I can't wait to help you either, Maple,"_ Matthew replied after a few moments of silence.

 _"Hey! Ray! I never said that I wouldn't help you! Let the Hero help you and Mari and Willem plan the best party ever!"_

 _"Yeah! We'll make this the BEST PARTY EVAH!"_ Reagan replied.

Alex replied again, _"Yeeh! So… when are we all going to get together and plan this?"_

 _"Good question, Alex… lemme ask Murmur and Willem,"_ she answered. Reagan then looked up from her phone at the two Dutch friends. "Yo! Dudes! I gots a question," she exclaimed, getting the two's attention.

Willem looked at her and said, " _Ja? Wat is je vraag?_ "

"When would the six of us get together to discuss the party?" Reagan asked, raising an eyebrow.

That question made both Mariette and Willem stop playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The two exchanged a glance, then casted their gazes back towards her. "Any time would be fine. I mean, it's not like we are doing anything that cannot be done later," came the fluffy-haired girl's response.

"Okay! So how about now?" Reagan again asked.

" _Ja,_ why not," Willem said emotionlessly.

Reagan smiled and then she casted her excited gaze back down towards her phone. "Okay!" She exclaimed and then texted Alex and the group back. _"Okay, so Murmur and Willem said they don't care. We can do it now. Alfie, could you go get Alex and then come to Murmur and Lilly's dad's house, 'kay?"_

Alfred texted back. _"Ok babe! Alex, be ready!"_

 _"I will be."_

 _"Good, bene! I'll see you three when you get here. Love you guys and Alfie, be safe. Mattie, make sure Alfie remains safe while driving."_

 _"Yes ma'am! I will do that, Maple. Love you and see you in a few."_

 _"Okay, I gotta go my loves!"_

 _"Goodbye until we see you in person,"_ Alex's text read.

Reagan chuckled and tapped, _"Aye. See you then, love."_

 _"Yeah!"_

With that being done, Reagan turned her gaze back towards her two closest Dutch friends, who had resumed their Super Smash Bros. Brawl match. "Well! Alfie and Mattie are going to get Alex and then they'll be over here! Than we can talk about the party," she told them.

"Okay," the two said, never looking away from their game.

Willem hurled an Aura Sphere at Mariette's Kirby, but the pink fluff-ball dodged the Aura Sphere. "Maritje! _Stoppen ontwijken mijn aanvallen, goddorie_!" Willem exclaimed in Dutch as he lunged himself at Kirby.

Again, Kirby had dodged the Lucario's attack. "No, I'm not going to get hit by you, Willem! You won last round, I'll win this time! …Maybe…" she said.

"Would ya stop dodging the man, Murmur?!" Reagan exclaimed at her best fluffy-haired friend.

Mariette looked at the dirty-blonde haired girl like she had just shot her in the heart. "Really…? Fine!" She groaned and charged at the waiting Lucario.

"Finally!" Reagan groaned. Once Mariette charged Willem's character, the two went at each other mercilessly. Within about three minutes, they had each other at about one hundred and fifty-nine percent damage taken. Reagan watched the two go at it, never letting up on their attacks. That was, until Willem got the Final Smash Ball, then he blasted Mariette out of the arena, eliminating her and winning the match.

"Holy sweet mother of Caius! Finally! You two are done!" Reagan seemingly was rejoicing at the ending of their game.

"Why are you so happy that our game ended," Willem asked.

Reagan smiled a goofy smile. "Because, now I can play! Duh!"

"Oh really? That's the reason," Mariette said, rolling her eyes in a playful way.

Reagan sprawled out on the couch. "Yeah!" She said with a snarky grin.

Willem sighed, "Then you better pick your character, _allermafste,_ because I'm ready to go."

Picking the Pokémon Trainer, Reagan looked at Willem. " _Va bene_! I'm ready now!"

"Charizard? Really? That's great," Mariette laughed.

"Yeah! I am a Charmander, after all, so I gotta pick my fully-evolved form," Reagan gushed happily. "Now, start the match!"

Mariette laughed at Reagan's battle readiness. "But of course, Charmander," she said as she began the match.

Upon starting the match, Reagan immediantly ran towards Willem's Lucario. "You're gonna get it for double-teaming me, Dutchman!" Reagan yelled, determination in her voice.

"Oh, _allermafste_ has an edge to her voice," Willem spoke, looking over at the dirty-blonde.

Reagan rolled her eyed at the green-eyed, spiked hair Dutchman. "Duh, of course I'm determined to get you! You helped in getting me eliminated the last round I played! _Stronzo_!"

" _Ik heb niet zoiets,_ " the Dutchman shrugged, attacking Reagan.

" _Sì! Hai fatto, bugiardo sanguinosa_!" The match continued, Reagan perpetually yelling in Italian.

 ** _~About forty-five minutes later~_**

Reagan's phone went off, she had gotten a text. And she knew exactly who it was. It was her wonderfully goofy boyfriend. Pausing the match, she said, "Hold up, dudes. Alfie texted me." Then she looked at her phone.

 _"Hey, babe! We're here! Tell Mari to open the gate!"_ Read Alfred's text.

Reagan looked up at the fluffy-haired girl. "Murmur~! Alfie and Mattie and Alex are here! Could you open the gate," she spoke.

Mariette stood up and walked to the front door, beside Reagan's couch and opened the gate. Alfred pulled into the driveway and once he found the place to park, he did so then all three men stepped out of the car. Alfred wore a simple grayish blue shirt with Captain America's shield in the middle, simple blue jeans and navy blue sneakers. Matthew wore a shirt with Canada's red Maple leaf silhouette in the middle, also wearing blue jeans and red sneakers. Alex wore a maroon shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

Alfred's cerulean eyes shimmered with happiness and excitement. "We're here guys! The hero has arrived!" He exclaimed joyously.

Reagan looked at her boyfriend, her best Canadian guy friend and her good friend Alex. She then smiled sweetly and waved, " _Hallo_ guys," she said sweetly.

"Hello Ray!" Alex greeted back as he sat down on the couch to the left of Reagan.

Alfred walked over to Reagan and picked her up by the waist, twirling her around before kissing her sweetly. This sudden action caused Reagan's face to heat up quickly. After the twirl and kiss, Alfred put her down and smiled goofily. "Hello, my beautiful Charmander," he gushed lovingly.

Reagan's face was beet-red. She gently touched her lips, looking blankly at her Hero. "H-hey hero…" she muttered.

"Reagan? Y-you okay?" Matthew asked.

Willem crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "Ahem…" he began, "Are you two done, _allermafste_?"

Slowly, Reagan came back to reality. "W-wha? Huh! What did you say, Willem?"

"I asked if you and Alfred were done yet, _allermafste._ " Came his monotone response.

Alfred wrapped an arm around Reagan's shoulder, smiling brightly. "Yeah! The Hero's done embarrassing his partner," he said, smirking at Reagan.

Mariette snickered before she said, "Awwwww~ you two are so cute!"

"Yeah, well! …So are you and Andrew!" Reagan retorted, her face still a very bright red. She, then got out from under Alfred's arm and plopped down onto the couch beside Alex. Huffing, she spoke, " _ANYWAYS_! Moving on to planning our party!"

Alex sat up and echoed, "Yeah! The party! We have to make this the best one yet!"

Reagan looked at Alex and smiled. " _Ja!_ Now we must discuss the party," she said, "errybody sit down and we'll talk plans."

Everyone nodded and sat down. Matthew sat between Alex and Reagan while Alfred sat at the end of the couch, to the right of Reagan. "Alright, so what's the game plan? How are we gonna do this?" Alfred exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, first we gotta figure out a location suitable for a lot of people. Once we figure that out, we'll go from there. SO… any suggestions?" Reagan asked.

Matthew shyly said, "W-we could have the p-party at me and Alfred's house again. I-I mean, it is big e-enough to hold a large amount of people a-and we don't wast money."

"He does have a good point. Lookie there! Mattie, you're a bloody genius!" Reagan exclaimed.

Matthew rubbed the back of his head. "No… I'm not a genius," he whispered almost silently.

"Okay, I'll let you believe that," Reagan replied, nudging the sweet, shy Canadian.

That caused the adorable Canadian to blush. "Whatever you say… there's no use trying to deny it if you're saying it," Matthew muttered.

" _Ja_! Exactly! Again, okay, now that with that done… what time would it be at and on what day?" She said.

Mariette sat back and thought about it. "Four in the afternoon sounds like a decent hour. What do you guys think?" She asked after a few moments.

"Well, it doesn't matter. That works for me. Maybe earlier. Nah! Four in the afternoon is fine! Perfecto, it'll be at four!" Reagan said, then continued, "Now we gotta decide on what day to do it."

"Tuesday?" Alex suggested.

Reagan looked at Alex. "A party on Tuesday?" She questioned.

Alex shrugged. "Y-yeah… do you not like that idea," he asked in a sheepish tone.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, ya goof. I was questioning it in a Reagan-esque manner. I like the idea of having a party on Tuesday. Anyone disagree?" Reagan said with a smile towards Alex then looked at everyone in the room.

Everyone looked at each other, nobody disagreed. Alfred smirked brightly and exclaimed, "OKAY! So now we have a day and a time… what about a date though?"

"Well, this is gonna be a big party. Therefore, it'll take awhile to plan and get stuff together to make this party the best ever!" Reagan said.

"How about in two weeks? It is a Tuesday today. So how about two weeks from today," Willem spoke in a stern monotone voice.

Mariette shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, but I think two weeks is a decent time frame for a party of this magnitude," she said.

"Agreed!" Reagan agreed happily.

"Yeah! Now we have a time, a day, and a date and we're golden!" Alfred exclaimed, enthusiastically.

Reagan laughed at her boyfriend's enthusiasm, especially when he decided to punch the air. "Alfie, you're too funny," she said between laughs. Mariette also laughed at Alfred's over-enthusiastic antics. Matthew chuckled adorably quietly. Alex, on the other hand, secretly envied the over-enthusiastic sandy haired American young man, so he did not laugh or even chuckle.

"I know I am, Ray. The hero has to be funny, he's got to make his heroine smile and have a good time, right?" He asked with a smirk of triumph.

Alfred's smirk caused Reagan to laugh even more. "A-Alfie! S-staph! I'm dy-dying!" She exclaimed, holding her sides.

"Don't die, Ray. It's bad for your health," Mariette said, smirking.

Reagan looked at Mariette and deadpanned, "No shite, love." Then she smiled and continued laughing.

Several minutes passed and everyone stopped laughing. Reagan wiped her laugh-induced tears away from her eyes. "Okay, okay. Back to more important matters… when are we going to get supplies for the party?" Reagan said, steering the conversation back towards the party preparation.

Everyone shrugged. "Don't know," they all replied.

"Welp… how about we start preparing tomorrow? Cause it may take two weeks to get a party of this proportion together," Reagan proposed.

"That works for me, babe!" Alfred goofily chimed.

Reagan giggled lovingly. "Of course I know it works for you, Alfie, but does it work for the rest of you?" She asked considerately.

The members of the _party planning committee_ that were present looked at each other. Then, after a few moments of silence, shrugged.

" _Ja_ ," the two Dutch friends replied.

" _Oui_ ," the Canadian also replied.

"Yeeh," the young dark brown haired American, Alex, said.

" _Va bene_!" Reagan clapped her heads together, "Then it's been decided! We start preparations for our grand finale party tomorrow. And it'll likely take the whole two weeks to fully prepare Alfie and Mattie's house for dis party!" Everyone cheered. "Okay! Meeting dismissed!" Reagan joked.

"I didn't know this was a meeting," Alfred joked back.

"Neither did I," Matthew quietly joked back as well.

Reagan winked at her two best friends since middle school. " _Ja_ , did I not tell you lot this was a meeting?" She asked playfully.

Mariette laughed before she said, "What now, Ray?" She completely changed the subject of the conversation.

Reagan shrugged then replied, "I dunno. What do you lot wanna do?"

The blonde, spikey-haired Dutchman looked at the television, then back at Mariette and Reagan. "We _could_ play Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" He suggested.

That suggestion caused Reagan and Mariette to laugh. Apparently, Willem really enjoyed playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "As long as everyone wants to, I don't have a problem with that! We'd have to take turns playing," the two girls said with wide grins plastered on their faces.

"We don't have a problem with taking turns," Alfred, Matthew and Alex said together.

" _Va bene_ , so long as y'all don't care, let's play! Willem – you can still play, Alfie and Mattie can take Murmur and I's places. If you're kewl wif dat, Murmur," Reagan said, "Then Alex can be the fourth player."

"Works for me!" They all exclaimed, eager to play the game. Willem got the game all set up while Reagan and Mariette gave their remotes to Alfred and Matthew. Alex got another remote and turned it on. The four players picked their characters, then they began the match – each player with five lives.

 ** _~Ten to fifteen minutes later~_**

The match ended and Matthew, with his Pokémon Trainer, had won. Much to Willem's dismay, he was using Lucario and still lost. Time to switch, everyone switched except Matthew and Alex — since they were first and second place. Everyone, again, picked their characters and began the match once more.

 ** _~Three hours later~_**

As the hours marched on, nearly every ten to fifteen minutes, the third and fourth place players had to switch our with the last round's losers. This went on until it was eight in the evening.

Reagan stood up and stretched her arms into the air. "Wwweeeellllll! It's getting late, I think we should be goin'! Hey, Alfie, mind taking me home?"

Mariette smiled and replied, "Okay. I guess Willem and I will see you all tomorrow then. You all be safe on the drive home."

Reagan smiled at the fluffy-haired Dutchwoman. "We'll be fine. I'll probably ask Mattie to drive home. Alfie can be a bit of a crazy driver," she explained with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

That statement, along with the grin on her best friend's face, caused Mariette to laugh. "Okay!" She spoke haggardly between laughs.

The dirty-blonde's goofy grin grew wider. " _Anyways~_ we gots ta get goin'! Bye guys! Come along Alfred; come along, Matthew; come along, Alexander," Reagan spoke, mocking a British accent.

"Yes ma'am," Matthew and Alex said, playing along, following Reagan as she walked out of the country house.

On the way out of the front door of the house, Reagan opened the gate. "Alfred…? Darling, do come along," Reagan repeated, looking back at her goofball of a boyfriend.

It took Alfred a few seconds to realize what was happening. As soon as he figured it out, he gushed happily, "Oh! Coming, babe!"

"You are to address me as _ma'am_ , understood," Reagan said steering yet teasingly.

Alfred snickered and saluted her. "Yes _ma'am_ , Lady Reagan!" He teasingly exclaimed, giving her a devious look.

The girl ignored the devious look. "Okay, now let's move out. Mattie will drive."

"Yes ma'am," Alfred replied, giving his brother his car keys.

Reagan waved goodbye to her two best Dutch best friends and with fake sadness, said, " _Arrivederci amici_! See you two later!" Then the four were out the door and into the car, then drove away.

Mariette was left laughing her butt off; Willem sat there on the couch beside Mariette with that **_"What the hell just happened?"_** face.

"You have the weirdest friends, Maritje," Willem bluntly admitted.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, fluffy spoke sweetly, "I know I do, Willem. Reagan is crazy, but I love her _and_ the craziness she brings. She makes life more fun than how it is without her and that outrageous brand of crazy she brings. Before I knew her, life was pretty dull here in the USA, but, that all changed when I got to know her."

"Ja… I understand. That _allermafste_ truly is a great person to befriend," Willem interjected his opinion of the hyperactive, crazy dirty-blonde American girl he had grown to love as a close friend. Even if he did not show it, he still loved Reagan.

Mariette smiled and remembered when she first met Reagan the summer of them going into Junior year. How crazy Reagan was then, compared to how she was now — she had gotten a bit crazier, but in a good way. "Yeah… she is," she muttered.

* * *

 ** _•~Enter flashback to summer before Junior year~•_**

Mariette was with Lilly, sitting in shotgun of their (then) Pathfinder. They were going to the mall, the Carriage Crossing Mall, to hang out with Lilly's friends she had made in Choir that school year that had just ended. Well, the girls she had met that school year. When they arrived at the mall, there were two girls standing beside Tomato's vehicle. Beside one of the girls, there were two young men. One with sandy blonde hair, the older man a very close sandy blonde color – they must had been brothers. The female the brothers were standing on each side of was a bit shorter than them both and she had dirty-blonde hair.

Then there was a girl who stood beside the dirty-blonde female and sandy blonde males as they all stood beside Tomato's vehicle. This other female was taller than all the others she stood with – not by a whole lot, but definitely taller. She has shortish slash longish brown hair with a very masculine build. Not very feminine at all.

Mariette noticed how the tall brunette acted around the young men around the dirty-blonde girl; she acted as if the brothers were like targets – like prey. Her prey. That she would without a shadow of a doubt get. Mariette scoffed in her mind at the brunette's attitude.

Lilly and Mariette approached the group of unfamiliar people (to Mariette at least). "Nyello, losers!" Lilly called out, waving as they got closer to the group.

"Sup, nerd!" Called the sandy blonde boy to the dirty-blonde girl's right as he waved back to Lilly.

The dirty-blonde girl looked over at Lilly and Mariette. She smiled and waved. "Hello!" She exclaimed giddily.

Lilly and Mariette stopped beside the young man to the left of the blonde girl. "This is my twin sister, Mariette," Lilly said, pointing to Mariette.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi! I'm Reagan!" The dirty-blonde happily greeted.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the _HERO_!" The sandy-blonde to Reagan's right exclaimed loudly.

"I-I'm M-matthew Williams," the young man to Reagan's left shyly said.

Mariette smiled. "Nice to meet you all," she said sweetly.

Reagan smiled back at Mariette. "Nice to meet you, too, girrrrrrrrrrrr! Imma call ya _'Murmur', va bene_? _Va bene_ ," she gushed quickly.

Her new friend's quick speech left Mariette absolutely no time to speak or object her new apparent nickname. "O-okay…?" She muttered quietly and confused.

Now it was the tall brunette's turn to introduce herself. "Hey. I'm Briana Gates, but y'all can call me Bri," she said.

"Nice to meet you all," Mariette said to her new friends with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Reagan, Alfred and Matthew said with sweet smiles adorning their faces.

After all was said and done, Briana started flirting with Matthew. "Hey~" she cooed, trying to be cute and seductive.

Matthew shuddered visibly at the tone in Briana's voice. "H-hey…" he politely answered.

"What do you like to do, hun?" Briana asked, walking closer to him. She eventually invaded his personal space.

The Canadian stiffened further and felt uncomfortable, so he awkwardly tried to shuffle away from the brunette. "Nothing you'd be interested in, eh," he muttered.

Reagan noticed her Canadian best friend acting more awkward than he normally did, so she grabbed his hand and said, "Mattie~ come here!" She then pulled him close to her and away from the brunette.

Matthew silently thanked Reagan as he was pulled closer toward her. Briana shrugged and moved closer to Alfred. "Hey there, hun," she once again cooed, trying to be seductive and cute.

"Hey," Alfred replied.

Briana smiled flirtatiously at Alfred. "How are you, hun?"

Alfred looked at the brunette weirdly. "Uhh… right now, kinda uncomfortable," he said unusually quiet.

Reagan looked over her shoulder and saw Briana flirting with her OTHER best friend and the man she LOVED. Least to say, Reagan was _beyond_ pissed. Matthew noticed Reagan's growing anger and he tried to calm her down. The Canadian squeezed her hand tightly. "Mattie…" she growled.

"I know, Rea, I know. Please calm down," Matthew said.

Reagan reluctantly began to calm down. Breathing heavily, Reagan squeezed Matthew's hand back. "Fine…" she again growled.

Briana continued to flirt with Alfred, who grew more and more uncomfortable. "Bri… maybe you should stop talking to me like you are. People may think I'm stupid, but I'm not. Dude, you're flirting with me and you flirted with my brother. Stop, dude. Seriously, it's not cool," Alfred said, finally fed up with her constant flirting. "Plus, I don't even like you and I _just_ met you today. Dude, chill the fuck out!"

"Whoa…" Reagan gasped out in shock. She never thought Alfred would ever do something like that. Everyone stopped and looked at the sandy haired American.

Meanwhile, Briana stood there, embarrassment clearly plastered on her face and her mouth gaped open. She could not believe someone would say that to her. Deny her flirting. Every guy she had ever flirted with had always gladly accepted the flirting and flirted back. Apparently not this young man. Briana was utterly embarrassed and shocked, even more so when he called her out on it.

"You are a _really bad_ flirt, Bri…" Lilly said, shaking her head at her brunette friend. Lilly knew just how much Reagan liked Alfred and did not approve of Briana flirting with Reagan's man. She went on to add, "… and you really need to learn to cut that out. You will make your friends become your enemies because you are flirting with their guys."

Mariette was surprised at Alfred's statement and Lilly technical warning, but she liked her new friends. The friends that she would soon have with Alfred, Matthew and Reagan.

 ** _•~End Flashback~•_**

* * *

"Yeah…" Mariette said, "… a great person to befriend…"

Willem looked at Mariette before stating, "You dazed off for a half hour, Maritje."

"Sorry," the Dutchwoman apologized.

The spikey-haired Dutchman shrugged. "It's okay."

 ** _•~•With Reagan•~•_**

On the drive home from Mariette's dad's house, Alex somehow got to sit beside Reagan. Sure she was squished in the middle of the backseat between Alex and Alfred, but she did not mind. Even though she did not notice the dark brunette boy's feelings for her, Alex still found her too lovable, even if she loved him just as a friend.

"OMT! I can't bloody wait to start putting this party together!" Reagan gleefully chirped, clapping her hand kiddishly.

Alfred wrapped an arm around her shoulder and bellowed, with equal childishness and glee, "Yeah! Me neither, Ray! The hero and his heroine girlfriend will do this right!"

"Yeah!" Reagan cheered.

Alex smiled, Reagan was so optimistic about the smallest of things and negative about the majority of everything else. "Yes! All of us are going to make this party the best," he said joyously.

Reagan looked over at the dark brown-haired young man beside her, to her left. "Yes! Agreed!" She exclaimed with a smile and patted his shoulder.

Everyone laughed for a good two to three minutes. "Anyways, Alex, we're at your apartment," Matthew informed the dark brunette young man.

"Okay then. Bye, you guys. Thanks for the ride," Alex spoke, getting out of the car.

" _Arrivederci_!" Reagan exclaimed in Italian, waving at the young man.

"Bye Ray," Alex said, waving back at her as he began walking away from the car. After he was gone and clearly in his apartment, Matthew drove back to him and Alfred's house.

 ** _…/At Alfred and Matthew's house/…_**

The three arrived at the house and as soon as the car was shut off, Reagan jumped out of Alfred's car. "Finally, we're home!" She called, stretching and yawing loudly. " _Mmmaaannnnnn_! I'm _beat_! Welp, let's go to bed~" Reagan spoke in a sing-songish voice.

Matthew and Alfred chuckled as the all walked towards the door. With Alfred's car keys in hand, the Canadian unlocked the front door. Once the front door was unlocked, Reagan opened the door and ran to the couch. She ran and dove onto the couch, sighing heavily as she got comfy. Alfred and Matthew looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What?" They both asked.

"Hmmm?" Reagan hummed, looking at them with one eye closed.

Alfred, being dead tired and forcing himself to stay awake, sneaked off up the stairs and to his room. "What are you doing? Diving like that?" Matthew asked, looking at Reagan weirdly.

Reagan looked back at the Canadian and said, in French, " _Bénéficiant ma liberté, bien sûr_!" A grin was plastered on her face as she spoke, " _Est-ce mal_?"

Her French made the Canadian smile. " _Non, il est pas mal ou de mauvais à profiter de votre liberté. S'il vous plaît, profitez de votre liberté et de ne jamais pour acquis_ ," he replied in French.

" _Je ne ferais jamais prendre liberté pour acquise_ ," she reassured.

" _Bien_ ," Matthew said, "I wouldn't want you too, eh."

Reagan sprawled out across the couch, yawning. After a good yawn, she said, " _Grazie, mio amico_. Makes me happy that you care about how I treat my freedom."

"I do love you, Rea. Therefore, I will always care," Matthew said with a smiled. "Anyways, you going to sleep on the couch, or do you wanna go to sleep in Alfred's bed?"

Reagan sat up. "Hmmm… Alfie's bed. Did he already head to bed?" She asked.

"Oui, I do believe so," Matthew said.

That caused Reagan to jump off of the couch and run up the stairs. "Alfie!" She yelled as she practically kicked in the bedroom door.

Alfred was passed out on the bed, his legs and arms strewn across the king-sized bed. His red-and-white comforter was draped haphazardly over his bare torso, leaving his chest out in the open. Alfred's Captain America shirt that he had worn that day was thrown into a corner, his jeans were in a slouched pile by the foot of the bed. Not to mention his glasses were carelessly thrown onto the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Reagan shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh mio Dio," she whispered as she turned and closed the door. Taking off her jeans and stealing some of Alfred's pj pants, she slipped into the bed beside him. She laid there in silence, just watching her boyfriend sleep. Reagan watched as his chest rose and fell, then Alfred flipped over, away from her. That caused Reagan to frown but her frown was soon replaced with a smile. She shuffled closer to Alfred's sleeping form and stretching out her arms, her cool hands touched Alfred's warm back. When her cool hands were placed onto his warm back, a shiver made its way down his spine. A smile crossed her lips as she dragged her hands down to the middle of his back, then snaked her hands over his hips and lightly dragged her fingernails across his skin up to his chest. Once she hit the young man's chest, she teasingly slid one of her hands over the sleeping man's cheek and into his hair. Entangling one hand into that sandy-blonde hair she loved so much, Reagan ruffled the hair then removed her hand from his hair. Placing her hand back onto her boyfriend's chest, Reagan pulled herself to his back, pressing her clothed chest against his bare back. Sleepiness was beginning to overtake her, therefore, she sighed contently as she pressed herself to her boyfriend's back. Nuzzling her cheek against Alfred's warm back, Reagan began to drift to sleep, but not before she heard something.

"Ray… that felt so freaking good," Alfred's sleepy voice muttered quietly, barely above a whisper.

Reagan heard that, smiled and nuzzled Alfred's back more, finally allowing sleep to take over her. A sleepy chuckle escaped her throat just before sleep washed over her.

 ** _~A few hours later~_**

Alfred woke up. He sleepily opened one of his cerulean eyes, he looked over at his clock. The time was _1:50_ in the morning. Alfred rubbed his eyes and then he heard a noise. It was quiet snoring and breathing. He looked next to him and saw a female's body, he freaked out. Who was that? Did Alfred do something really stupid? Wait, Alfred remembered getting home from Mariette's dad's house. He vaguely remembered Reagan diving onto the couch, Matthew stayed in the den as he went to bed. Alfred was dead tired when the three of them got home.

The unknown woman, who Alfred believe was Reagan (but he was not going to assume), spoke, "Oh Alfred~" the woman sighed sleepily.

 _Yeah, that's Ray_ , Alfred thought to himself after hearing the similarities in her voice. He immediantly relaxed and propped himself up using his elbow, facing his sleeping girlfriend. Reagan was facing away from Alfred, but she soon flipped over to face him. Lovingly, Alfred looked at her sleeping form. Her hair was covering her eyes, her mouth was opened slightly as she breathed, her chest fell constantly. Alfred could not deny that she was adorable as she slept soundly and peacefully. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Alfred laid on his side, facing his girlfriends. With one hand on her waist and hip, he combed the hair she had in her face out of her beautiful face with the other hand. He looked at her face and smiled sweetly. Reagan was Alfred's sweet angel, even if she denied it. Alfred may have been an asshole at times, but Reagan still loved him. Even as a middle-schooler, when he was cocky and mean to Matthew, Reagan still loved him. Threatened him to never to be mean to Matthew, but still very nice to and loved him.

"I love you, Ray," Alfred muttered, love pouring from his tone. "I love you so much," he finished.

Reagan mumbled in incoherent sleep-talk and then nuzzled her cheek into the pillow. Alfred loved how she looked so happy and peaceful, sleeping in his arms. He always wanted to see her like that, by his side, in his arms, in his bed; it made Alfred smile goofily.

 _I may be childish, but I will always try to be mature. For Ray. For my lovely girlfriend and best friend who I want to marry someday_ , Alfred thought to himself as he gazed at the sleeping dirty-blonde. Still having one hand on her waist, he pulled her closer to his warm body and cuddled her, sleep beginning to take over him once more.

Before the warm embrace of sleep entrapped him for a second time, Alfred kissed Reagan's forehead, then gently laid his head on hers. Reagan's face, as a result, was by his neck. His sensitive neck, her breathing caused him to freeze and stiffen. Then, after a few moments of telling himself to calm down, he relaxed and fell asleep again.

 ** _~In the morning. 8:00 am~_**

Reagan's heavy eyes opened, reluctantly. It was a dreary day that day, seeing as it was eight in the morning, yet there was no sunlight leaking through the blinds. She noticed arms wrapped around her, they belonged to Alfred. His face was close to hers, she blushed, cupped the man's cheek and kissed his lips both gently and quickly.

As soon as Reagan's lips touched Alfred's, he eyes fluttered open. He and Reagan met each other's gaze as she pulled away. "Mmmm… good morning, beautiful. How'd ya sleep?" Alfred asked in that groggy voice men have upon waking up.

Reagan blushed, Alfred had never really directly called her beautiful (he had called her face beautiful, but never just referring to her as a whole as beautiful) before, they had been dating for going on three to four months and he never called her beautiful. He had always meant to tell her earlier, but he would always get lost in her; he called her gorgeous before but she was too embarrassed by what he had said after the adjective, that she never registered him calling her gorgeous. "I slept great, handsome. What about you? Did you sleep good?" She answered then asked.

Alfred smiled and replied, "Oh yeah. I slept wonderfully! I had my beautiful angel sleeping beside me, why wouldn't've I have had not slept great?!" Then he kissed her cheek.

Her face grew hotter. "A-Alfie!" She said, covering her face.

"Yes, Ray," he said sweetly. "How about uncovering that beautiful face of yours," he added as his hands cupped hers as he tried to pry them away from her face.

Reagan squeaked, "No!"

A slight frown crossed the usually smiley face of the sandy-haired American. One of his hands that was on her hands moved to her waist and he pulled her impossibly closer to himself. "Pretty please? Ray, I want to see that face of yours. I wanna see those gorgeous eyes of yours," he whispered into her ear.

Reluctantly, she let her hands fall away from her face. Reagan looked up at Alfred. "F-fine…" she muttered.

"There are those gorgeous eyes," Alfred said through a goofy smile, yet lovingly.

"Nehhhh~" she gushed embarrassedly.

A deep chuckled rumbled through his chest. "Ray, you are so cute," he said with a lot of love.

Reagan blushed and dug her face into his chest. " _D-danke_ …" she whispered.

"You're welcome, babe!"

"You know what _danke_ means?" Reagan asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, babe. Ludwig has taught me what a few words mean," he answered, still smiling like the goofball he was.

"Wow. Cool," Reagan said, nuzzling further into his chest.

Alfred hummed, "Mhmm…"

Knocking came upon the bedroom door. "You two up?" Matthew's quiet voice came muffled by the door.

Reagan chuckled and pushed herself away from her boyfriend's body. "Yeah! We're up, Mattie. What is it?" She asked, sitting up in the bed, looking at the door.

"Party preparations begin today. Did you forget that?" The Canadian asked in a teasing manner.

The girl's blue eyes went wide. "ER. MAH. GURD! You're right! Freaking ey! Mattie's so right! Love, get up!" She exclaimed, stumbling out of the bed. Reagan quickly stripped of Alfred's pj pants and pulled her jeans back on. After putting her jeans on, she removed her shirt and stole one of Alfred's black shirts. "Stealing a shirt, love," she said, slipping it on over her head.

"Alright, Ray," Alfred said, getting out of bed himself. Though he really did not want to.

"Hurry, hurry Alfie!" Reagan called.

Alfred groaned, "I'm hurrying, Ray." He pulled on another pair of jeans and threw on a Spiderman t-shirt. "Okay! The hero's ready!" He exclaimed.

Reagan smiled and replied, "Good! Okay, Mattie, we're ready!" Then they walked out of the bedroom.

The Canadian smiled at them. " _Bien_. Come on, eh. Mariette told me to meet them at the pet store in the mall," he spoked, turning and walking down the stairs.

Alfred and Reagan quickly followed the Canadian down the stairs. "We taking your car, Mattie?" Reagan asked.

"It doesn't matter, eh. I was think you could drive today," he said.

A smile crossed her face. "Ah! I'd love to. Gimme the keys and we'll get going," she said goofily.

Matthew handed Reagan the keys to his car. "I get shotgun, though, eh," he claimed, looking at Alfred.

"Okay, bro," Alfred agreed, "it is your car, after all."

"Let's get going!" Reagan yelled, opening the front door. Alfred and Matthew smiled and followed Reagan out of their home. Once they all were outside, Reagan locked the front door. After the door was locked the trio walked to the car and got in. "Errybody buckle up!" Reagan sternly said before turning on the car.

* * *

 ** _•~•With Mariette•~•_**

Mariette and Willem stood in front of cats in the Petco. "They're so cute! Aren't they, Willem?" Mariette said, petting the felines through the cages.

"Yeah, I suppose they are," Willem said monotone as he looked at the cats. He liked rabbits more than cats, but he did think that cats were cute.

Mariette gushed at the cats, "You guys are so cute! Reagan would love these!"

The stoic Dutchman smiled to himself. Mariette was right, Reagan would have loved those cats. She loves animals, she would have freaked out just being in Petco in general. " _Ja_ , she would," he muttered.

"I wonder when they'll be here," the fluffy-haired Dutchwoman said, looking up at the spikey-haired Dutchman.

Said spikey-haired Dutchman shrugged and replied, "Me too. Hopefully soon. We don't have all day."

"Well…" Mariette began, "…technically, we do have all day."

"You know what I mean," Willem said, softly glaring at her.

Just then, a loud voce rang through the store. "Animals!" _That's Reagan, alright_ , the Dutch duo thought to themselves.

Reagan came around the corner to see the duo. "Murmur! Willem! Hi-ya~" she gushed and waved at them.

Mariette and Willem waved back and Mariette smiled. "Hey Ray!" She greeted.

Reagan stopped in front of her best friend. "Ready to go get party stuff?!" The self-proclaimed Italian girl exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone laughed under their breath at Reagan's enthusiasm. "Yeah, let's go," Mariette chuckled.

Throwing both of her arms into the air, Reagan exclaimed, "YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

"Calm down, Ray," Alfred said with a grin.

"Nevah!" She roared goofily.

"Let's go," Mariette said, walking away. Reagan and Alfred soon followed. Alex talked with Matthew and Willem.

Reagan ran up to Alex and Matthew, leaving Alfred in the dust. "Alexxxxx! Mattieeeeee!" She called, glomming them, wrapping each of her arms around their necks.

Alex looked over at Reagan. "Yes?" He asked.

A stupid grin flashed across her face. "How are ya, Alex? I've been meaning to ask that."

"Good. Enjoying hanging out with you guys," Alex replied.

"Glad you're enjoying spending time with us!" Reagan said happily. "You ready to get this party set up?" She asked.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah!" All, but Willem, exclaimed as they walked out of the Petco.

Reagan smiled. "Good! Now I think we should have many colored streamers! Anyone object? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Willem looked at Reagan and said, "I want orange to be a color."

"Of course, Willem. For your and Murmur's Dutch-ness, we shall get orange streamers," she spoke sweetly with a cute smile. Willem nodded, silently thanking the dirty-blonde self-proclaimed Italian girl for understanding his demand. Reagan clapped her hands together. "Alright! Everyone fan out and get stuff! Wait, wait! I didn't go over stuff, sorry. I'm so stupid!" She stopped and took a breath then continued, " _Va bene_. Okay. So, Willem, Murmur and myself will go get the decorations and streamers. Alex, Alfie, Mattie, you three are on plates, cups and that stuff!"

Everyone nodded. "Got it," they said.

"Okay, now with erryone knows what to do… FAN OUT!" Reagan yelled and the six split off. Reagan, Willem and Mariette walked to the decoration aisle. "Welp! Here we be, ye dogs," she said, acting like a captain.

Mariette shook her head, laughing. "Yeah. Here we are," she echoed, looking at the streamers and all.

" _Ja_! Now let's get to getting picking out streamers!" Reagan exclaimed, picking up a few wads of turquoise streamers. "We gotta get this color!"

" _Oké prima. Maar we nog steeds oranje versieringen nodig_ ," the Dutchman said, picking up a few wads of orange streamers.

Reagan looked at the orange streamers in the blonde Dutchman's hands and smiled. Sweetly, she replied, " _Va bene! Che è perfettamente bene con me_!"

Willem smiled very briefly before he said, affectionately monotone, " _Dank u voor het begrip van mijn liefde van oranje_."

Reagan said with a smile on her face, " _Non è un problema. Ho un ossessione strano con turchese_."

Mariette looked at the two. "How do you understand what each other is saying?" She asked curiously.

The two friends looked at Mariette. "Well, Willem's been staying up late, when I'm at home, and has been teaching me Dutch. And I've been teaching him some Italian, though he does know it vaguely enough to understand what I'm saying," she spoke with a wide grin.

"Ah… REALLY?!" The fluffy-haired Dutchwoman exclaimed.

Both Willem and Reagan nodded, chuckling at their friend's reaction. "Love you," they both said. Reagan had more emotion than Willem did. Which was completely normal.

Mariette was shocked. She never knew Willem was teaching Reagan Dutch, that was cool. However, that information proved that even though Willem lived with her and her family at her dad's house, that she never knew what he was doing twenty-four-seven. "That is cool. So you can and always have been able to understand when Ray speaks Italian?" The fluffy-haired girl asked.

Willem said nothing, he just nodded. Reagan laughed and grabbed some wads of dark blue streamers. "Did you not know that?" She joked.

"No, I really didn't," came the truthful reply.

"Ahh… thought you knew," Reagan said, picking up some wads of red streamers, then some white ones. "Wonder how the other three are fairing?" She asked, picking up some orange decorations. "Wish I woulda grabbed le basket…" Reagan sighed.

"I'll go get one!" Mariette said and ran off to get a basket. Fluffles ran off so quick, Reagan could not tell her no. Within three minutes, Mariette was back with a cute little basket. "Here you are!" She said happily, handing it to Reagan.

" _G-grazie_ …" Reagan sputtered out, taking the basket from her best friend's grasp.

With a happy smile plastered on her face, Mariette replied, " _Graag gedaan_!"

Reagan smiled and continued placing decorations in the basket. Streamers, things to place on the walls, Batman tape. Batman tape. Oh, the sight of the Batman tape made Reagan smile stupidly. _Kaylee_ , she thought to herself.

Kaylee. She was one of Reagan's close friends from Junior year of high school, kind of like Feliciano. Obsessed with Batman, hilarious, perverted and very loud — Reagan really and truly missed her. The dirty-blonde had not seen much of the purple-haired goofball since before her summer pool party. Kaylee had been in Fiji for the summer. It was Kaylee's graduation gift/trip. Oh and how Reagan wished to see that crazy purple-haired nut-job again.

Unknown to Reagan, a loud and heavy sigh escaped her lips. Mariette looked at Reagan and touched her shoulder. "You feeling okay, Ray?" She asked worriedly.

Reagan's dirty-blonde hair rustled as she shook her hair lightly. "Huh?" Reagan hummed, snapping back into reality.

Mariette frowned and repeated her question, "Are you feeling okay, Reagan?"

Finally, and finally snapping back into reality, Reagan looked into Mariette's sapphire eyes. Slowly, agonizingly slow at that, she nodded. "Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee…" she began, drawn out, "I'm fine. Just missin' someone is all."

"Who?" Willem asked, throwing more orange into the basket.

"Kaylee."

"The one with the purple hair? That Kaylee?" Mariette asked.

Reagan nodded, "Yeah. Haven't seen her in forever. I wish she could come to the party. But, I dunno where she is."

"Sorry," Mariette said, comforting the disheartened Reagan.

"It's okay," the saddened dirty-blonde weakly reassured. Just then, Reagan caught a glimpse of something purple. Purple hair. Reagan's head snapped forward, towards the purple. "K-kaylee?" She gasped loudly.

A few seconds later, the purplenette returned at the far end of the aisle. "Aunt Reagan?" The girl asked loudly.

" _Aunt Reagan_?" Mariette and Willem asked curiously.

Reagan looked at them, a great smile plastered on her face. "Yeah! It's a long story, guys. Back in Junior year, we had Creative Writing together and during the year, I became her crazy aunt," Reagan briefly explained.

"Oh," the Dutch duo said.

"Yeah! Hi Kaylee!" Reagan exclaimed, waving at her.

Kaylee's face lit up. "AUNT REAGAN!" She yelled, running towards the dirty-blonde. She screeched her signature pterodactyl screech. The purplenette reached her _Aunt_ and hugged her. "It's been forever!" She again yelled happily.

Reagan hugged her _niece_ back. "It has been! How was your trip? Happy to be back here?" She asked.

"GOD NO! I hate being back! I hate Collierville, but I graduated, so I'm cool. Ready to go off to college!" Kaylee wailed, "However, I had a great time on my trip. It was so much fun! I almost killed someone!"

Reagan gasped, "Oh dear, that's not good. Good you had fun, bad that you almost killed someone."

"That is bad. What happened?" Mariette asked, placing something red in the basket.

Kaylee was about to explain why she was going to kill someone when she looked at the basket, then at Reagan. "What's with all the decorations?" She questioned.

Reagan chuckled, "We're gonna throw a huge party before everyone goes off to college."

"Cool!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Reagan replied, "Anyways, I think we got errything that we need. We should probably go meet up slash find Mattie, Alfie and Alex."

Kaylee laughed, "You still dating that obnoxious douchebag?"

Reagan nodded. "Aye, y'know I am," she replied, smiling goofily.

"You idiot. You two are so perfect for each other it's sickening," she said.

" _Danke_! Anyways, I'll see you later girl," Reagan said with a smile and a wave.

Kaylee smiled back and waved as the three turned and walked away. "Bye Aunt Reagan! Have fun with Alfred the Dweeb!" The purplenette yelled.

"I will!" Reagan yelled back, fully leaving Kaylee behind.

"Well, that was interesting," Willem said emotionlessly.

Reagan looked over at him. "Yeah. Kaylee's a bit crazy, but I love her," the dirty-blonde said endearingly. After a sappy inner-moment, Reagan added, "Now to Mattie and da gang!"

The three friends soon met up with the other three friends and they checked out. It was expensive, but, it was going to be worth it, they all knew that. Willem was happy at the amount of orange in the bag, everyone felt that happiness radiating off of him. Now that the decorations were bought, the six had to go to Matthew and Alfred's house to set up the house. That way they did not have to rush to get the decorations up in two weeks. They all parted to go to their cars. Reagan, Alfred, Matthew and Alex went to Matthew's car, while Mariette and Willem went to her car.

"Meet you two at the Party Hub!" Reagan spoke, referring to Matthew and Alfred's house.

Mariette chuckled. "Yep! See you four there. Drive safe," she bid goodbye.

"We will. You drive safe, too," Reagan said back, waving. With that being said between the two drivers, they got into their cars and drove off, heading to the brothers' house.

 ** _…/At Matthew and Alfred's house/…_**

Reagan pulled the car into the driveway and, after putting it in park, shut the car off. The four in the car got out of the car and shortly afterwards, Mariette pulled up and shut her car off as well. Once they all six met up in front of Matthew's car, they all walked to the front door. Reagan opened the front door and everyone poured into the house.

A heavy sigh escaped Reagan's lips as she plopped down onto the large couch. "Gimme a sec, guys. I'm tired and hungry," she sighed in an exasperated tone.

Alfred sat beside his girlfriend. "Me too. You four can go and start setting up the room. I'll get myself and Ray some food," the goofy American said.

"Okay," the four said with a shrug, then walked off towards the large party room of which they had used before. For Lilly and Mariette's birthday party.

Reagan groaned and got up. "I really want cake," she grumbled, walking into the kitchen. Alfred followed her into the kitchen.

"I wish we had cake, babe, but we don't," he said in a kind of apologetic voice.

Reagan turned around and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. Bringing her hand to his face, she cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. An almost angelic smile graced her features as she looked at Alfred. He did have a really apologetic look embedded in eyes and his facial expression. Even though there was a smile on his face, there was a faltering in the happiness that the smile usually conveyed. "Alfie, it's okay. Don't be apologizing for something you cannot control," she said lowly and lovingly.

Alfred looked back into Reagan's eyes and placed one of his hands on the hand on his cheek. "I can't help but feel somewhat bad. I'm your hero, yet I don't have cake for you. I'm sorry… I fail as your hero," he said sadly.

"Alfie, you are a great hero. I'm lucky to have you as my hero. You're _my_ hero, I'm _your_ _principessa_ … or damsel in distress. Even though we both know I'd never be a _principessa_ or a damsel in distress. Okay, new thing! You're _my_ hero, I'm _your_ partner. And I love you so much. You, Alfred F. Jones, are _my_ Hero and you _always_ do a wonderful job of being my hero," Reagan explained, kissing his cheek.

Her heartfelt words caused Alfred's face to heat up. He took his arm/hand that was free, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close. Once she was close to him, Alfred wrapped his other arm around her waist and hugged her. "Really? Do you really mean that, Reagan?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes.

Reagan smiled and nodded. "Aye. I do mean it, Alfie. You always do a wonderful job of being my hero. Do I do a good job of being your partner?" She asked in return.

"You know you do. Best partner ever. After all, you are my best friend on top of being my girlfriend. I really love you, Reagan Evans," the love in his voice was very apparent.

A powerful blush washed over his girlfriend. "G-glad you I make a good partner," Reagan stuttered.

"You're better than just a _good_ partner. I think you're the _best_ partner. You do bring the best out in me," he corrected her. Alfred really did believe Reagan was the best partner he could had ever had had.

"R-really?" She squeaked embarrassedly.

Alfred only replied with an almost inaudible, "Mhmm."

Reagan realized that everyone else was setting up the party room while those two were being sickly romantic in the kitchen, when they were supposed to have been looking for food. "Alfie, we should go help with the setting up of the party room," Reagan said reluctantly.

"Yeah… you're right, babe," he agreed, pulling away from heir hug. "Let's go."

A smiled crossed Reagan's face and she grabbed his hand, holding it as the walked out of the kitchen. They made their way to the party room, when the two entered the room, orange streamers hung from the ceiling. Reagan looked at Willem, who was hanging more orange. "Yo! Biff!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Willem stopped what he was doing and turned to looked at Reagan. " _Wat_?"

Dramatically, Reagan gestured to all the orange streamers, seeing no turquoise streamers hanging from the ceiling. " _Dove cazzo mia decorazioni turchese, cagna_?!"

" _Nou, ik dacht dat de kamer zou beter uitzien als oranje was overal_ ," the Dutchman coolly replied.

Reagan flailed her arms in the air dramatically. " _No! Diavolo, no! Willem, è cult! Voglio un po turchese tea l'arancia_!" She exclaimed.

"We had so much orange, I thought you wouldn't mind," Willem said bluntly and with a straight face.

"Of course I would mind! I want a little turquoise hanging from the ceiling," she said.

Matthew looked at Reagan, who was still flipping shit. "Reagan, Maple, don't flip out, eh," he quietly said.

"But! But!" Reagan began, then sighed heavily, " _Sigh_ … _va bene_ … but Imma add the turquoise now, 'kay?" She calmly said.

Willem nodded and said before returning to setting up the decorations, " _Ja_ , that is fine with me."

Reagan smiled. "Sorry for losing my head there for a few moments, Willem," she apologized, picking up the turquoise streamers.

"It's okay, _allermafste_." The man said, forgiving her, completely against his nature. However, as weird and sometimes stupid Reagan could be, Willem had grown to like her as a close friend – even so much as to act like her older brother. And of course, he also felt the same way about Mariette. Reagan and Mariette were like family to Willem now.

Mariette was close to Willem, removing the decoration from her and Lilly's party a while ago. "It's cool, Ray. We all know how you get and how you are," the Dutchwoman said sweetly.

An embarrassed blush burned Reagan's cheeks. "S-sorry…" she sheepishly apologized again.

"Why are you apologizing, babe? That's just how you are, there is nothing to be sorry for," Alfred assured his embarrassed girlfriend.

Reagan did not look at Alfred, she removed the streamers from their packages. "E-ehh…" she stammered embarrassedly. Then, she started to hang the streamers.

 ** _~Forty-five minutes later~_**

The party room was finally finished. Streamers and other decorations hung from everywhere. The six were proud of what they set up. "Looks good, whaddya think guys?" Reagan said, triumphantly placing her hands on her hips.

"It looks good to me," Mariette said, her lips curled into a satisfied grin.

Alfred's lips were also twisted into a satisfied grin. "Yeah! Looks great to me, dudes!"

The Dutchman stood silently, glancing over his work. He checked his work, making sure there were no mistakes made. "There are more decorations. What do we do with them, _allermafste_?" He eventually asked after admiring his work.

Reagan looked at the bag of extra decorations and stood there. Lost in thought. What could they do with the extra decorations? They could decorate the whole house, make it look great and party-ready. "Hmmm…" Reagan hummed.

"So what do you think, babe?"

Reagan stood there once again, in silence. Thoughts ran through her scattered brain. "Welp… we could decorate the whole inside of the house, to make it look party-ready," she thought out loud.

Everyone looked at each other, then back at the girl lost in thought. "Sounds like a plan to us," they all answered.

"Huh? Are you guys serious?" Reagan said, looking at them.

They all smiled, except Willem. "Yeah, we're serious," they told her.

Reagan stood there, completely dumbfounded at their willingness to decorate the inside of the large house. "W-well then… let's get started!" She exclaimed, picking up the bag of remaining decorations.

 ** _~A few hours later~_**

Finally, the inside of the house had been finished. All the decorations they had bought had been used, leaving the six friends feeling accomplished. Orange, turquoise, white, dark blue, and red streamers were hanging from the doors and wrapped over the railings. Reds and dark blues overlapped. Whites and oranges overlapped. Turquoise and oranges complimented each other.

"Well, it took several hours, but we're all done! No decorations went unused. Well done you guys! We deserve some cake now! Let's all go get some cake!" Reagan said triumphantly.

Alfred snickered, grabbing Reagan by her waist, "You just want that cake don't'cha, Ray?"

"That's not true…" Reagan mumbled, "Okay… yeah, I really wanted that cake. You cannot blame me!"

Mariette laughed, placing her hands on her hips, "I like the idea of going and getting some cake."

"Then let's go get some cake, eh?" Matthew said, smiling at Reagan, since she was the one that wanted cake so badly.

Reagan looked at the violet-eyed Canadian. " _Oui_! I agree with Mattie and Murmur! Let's go get some freaking cake!" Reagan exclaimed, pushing herself away from Alfred.

"Okay! Let's freaking go!" Alex exclaimed.

Reagan smiled and walked towards the door. "Aye! Let's go guys!" She called and then walked out of the house. Alfred wasted no time in following after Reagan. "Get moving! LET'S GO, SLOWPOKES!" Came Reagan's loud voice.

Willem shrugged. "Let's do what that _allermafste_ says. She seems determined to get cake," he said monotone.

"Okay!" Mariette replied. With that being said, the four friends who remained in the house walked out of the cars, Mariette and Willem obviously went to her car, Matthew and Alex walked to Matthew's car.

"Get in, slowpokes!" Reagan said, signaling for the Canadian and American to get into the car.

"We're getting in, eh," Matthew said, getting into the backseat.

Once everyone was in the car, Reagan yelled, "Now, LET'S FREAKING GO!"

 ** _~Many hours later~_**

"Wow! I'm stuffed with cake! Jaysus, lads! That cake was delicious!" Reagan sighed happily, patting her cake-filled stomach.

Cerulean, green, sapphire, and violet eyes were wide. They could not believe Reagan ate so much cake. How could such a small girl that thought Reagan was eat that much cake? It completely baffled the five of them. "How!?" They all asked, "How are you able to eat that much cake?!"

Reagan looked at them all and replied, "Well, I really love cake, so I can eat a lot of it!"

"That does not make any sense," Alex said, his blue eyes looking at her.

His statement made Reagan giggle. "It doesn't have to, Alex. This is Reagan Evans we're talking about," she said.

Alfred snickered, "That is true. This is Ray we are talking about. She does not like to make sense, dude."

"But she has to make sense," Alex retorted.

Reagan scoffed, "No, I don't. I never truly make sense. You just have to accept that about me."

Mariette clapped her hands together. "Welp! There isn't much of a reason to start an argument," she said, being the voice of reason.

"I wasn't gonna start arguing, Murmur. But, Alex, dear, I don't make sense ninety-five percent of the time," Reagan spoke, smiling at him, "I'm sorry if I was arguing with you."

Alex smiled at Reagan, even if he did not agree with her. "It's alright. Sorry for arguing with you and your logic," he apologized even though his brain told him to fight back.

"It's cool." Reagan simply replied.

"It is getting late. Willem and I have to go," Mariette said sadly, standing up.

A frown made its way onto Reagan's face. "Crud… really?"

Mariette looked at the dirty-blonde with a sad smile. "Afraid so, Ray. Don't worry, though. We'll still see each other tomorrow. We still have snacks to get for the party," she reminded with a small smile.

The dirty-blonde's face lit up. "Aye! True!" Reagan exclaimed, then she stood up. "We should get going, too. We still gotta take Alex home," she said.

"True, eh," Matthew spoke quietly, standing up as well.

"Alrighty then, let's all go," Alex said with a smile.

Reagan smiled brightly. " _Va bene_!"

Willem cracked a very small smile, before whispering to Mariette, " _Ik den dat we gaan deze partij echt goed te maken_."

" _Ja._ Agreed," the Dutchwoman whispered back. Everyone payed and then left the cake shop. Day one of party planning was over, time to get ready for day two.

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later —_**

It was the day. The day of the greatly awaited final party that the six friends had worked so hard to prepare for and put together. Reagan was already over at the brothers' house. She wore a fancy-esque turquoise sweater-shirt with a black camisole under it, simple skinny jeans and white flats she loved. She stood by the window, looking for Mariette's car. Alfred stood a few feet away from her and he wore a black shirt, jeans and sneakers. This party was by no means supposed to be fancy, but Reagan just felt like dressing somewhat nice. It was not like she could not take off the sweater-shirt if she got uncomfortable or hot, because she could, that was why she wore a camisole underneath it.

"When do you think everyone will be here?" She asked nervously.

Alfred placed a hand on Reagan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ray. Everyone will be here. Mattie even went to get Alex," he reassured his nervous girlfriend. This party was bigger than Mariette and Lilly's party.

Looking over at him, her blue eyes held a nervous and almost sad look in them. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. I know everyone will come," Alfred said, "…plus, it is only like two pm, doll."

Reagan laughed, realizing she was nervous for nothing. "You're totally right, sweetheart, I'm freaking out over nothing," she admitted, placing one of her hands on Alfred's hand that was on her shoulder.

Alfred turned Reagan around to face him, a large, goofy grin graced his handsome face. "Exactly, babe. You're worrying for nothing," he chuckled.

"You're da best, Alfie," Reagan gushed, looking into Alfred's cerulean eyes.

He flashed her his beautiful white teeth. "I know I am. You're the best as well, doll!"

"Yay!" Reagan gushed again, blushing slightly. "I love you, Alfred F. Jones!"

Alfred pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too, Reagan Lilith May _Jones_ ," he said into her ear.

Just then, the front door opened. "Alfred! Maple! We're back. Well, I'm back with Alex, eh," Matthew called out.

" _Bienvenue à la maison_ ," Reagan greeted the Canadian cutie.

"It's good to be home, eh. Anybody come over?" Came the sweet Canadian's response.

Reagan audibly sighed, " ** _Nope_**. Nobody have arrived **_yet_**."

"Well! I'm here," Alex exclaimed, walking into the room.

Giggling, Reagan replied, "Aye. True. You are here. How have you been, Alex?"

"I've been good, how about you?"

"Good. _Bene_. Same old, same old. Hanging out with Alfie, Mattie, Murmur and Willem," she said smiling.

Alex smiled back. "Well that's good," he said.

"What have you been doing? Not how are you this time!" Reagan then asked.

"Just sitting around the house and playing games with Nathan," Alex replied, smiling widely.

"That's cool," Reagan happily said.

 _Ding, ding motherfucker!_ The doorbell rang. Then rang several more times consecutively. "Alright! Alright! Gimme a second! I'm coming!" Reagan exclaimed, approaching the front door. She opened the door to see Mathias, Lukas, Tino and Berwald. "Oh! Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" She happily greeted.

Mathias beamed a dazzling smile at the girl. " _Hej_! How are you, Reagan? Also, we never miss a party! Well, I don't. Especially not when one of my favorite girls is having it!"

"I'm **_one_** of your favorite girls, Mat? Who's the other?" Reagan said with a knowing grin.

Mathias smirked and crossed his arms. "Why, the other is Mari, ya goof," he said.

"Oh!" Reagan snickered, "I knew that, goofball! Anyways, please come inside you doofs!" She invited them inside.

The four Nordic friends walked into the home. "Thank you for inviting us to the party," the Finnish lad said, also smiling a dazzling smile.

Reagan smiled a gleaming smile back at the four Nordics. "You're all more than welcome. After all, this party is for everyone who is going off to college soon!"

"Hm. Is is really?" Lukas said, completely monotone, just like Willem.

" _Ja_! It is! I — along with Alex, Murmur, Willem, Alfie and Mattie — planned this for weeks in advanced. This has been planned for about a month," Reagan told the Norwegian, smiling brightly and lovingly.

Lukas looked at Reagan. "Wow. That's mildly impressive. You six planned this party a month before?"

"Yeah! Basically," Reagan simply said, smirking at the Norwegian before muttering, "… **_Big Brother_** …"

Said Norwegian smiled briefly. "Okay," he muttered. Those two had some sort of silent agreement. Reagan would call Lukas _'Big Brother'_ and he allowed it because she was the only person who would call him that. Not even Lukas's own younger brother, Emil, would call him _'Big Brother'_.

"Anyways, you four can either stay in here or go into the party room. Even though we are using the whole house, most the stuff is in the party room we used for Murmur and Lilly's Birthday Party. So, _ja_ , whatever you want to do," Reagan said to the four.

"Okay!" Tino happily exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Well, what are you doing, _pige_?" The Danish man asked, smiling like Tino.

Reagan looked at the tall, handsome Danish man and shrugged. "Imma gonna wait for some others to get here. I'm gonna wait for Murmur and Willem… and Andrew… and Lilly to get here," she said with a tender, loving smile.

Mathias patted Reagan's head. "Do what makes you happy, _søde_!" He lovingly exclaimed, before running off towards the party room. The remaining Nordics in the room walked calmly to the party room.

Reagan, Matthew, Alfred and Alex were left in the living room. "Wonder who'll arrive next," Reagan whispered.

Alex shrugged and replied, "We may never know! Until the next person arrives!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee," Reagan replied, drawn out. Then, the doorbell rang out once again. "Coming!" Reagan announced, running towards the door. She opened the door to see her favorite auburn-haired Italian. " _Ciao,_ Feliciano! _Benvenuti nel più grande partito di tutti i tempi_!" She greeted excitedly.

The Italian smiled bubbly. " _Ciao, bella_. Thank-a you for-a inviting-a me to-a this-a _partito_ ," he thanked before entering the large home.

" _Di niente, vecchio amico_ ," she replied, hugging Feliciano as he entered the house.

Feliciano hugged the self-proclaimed Italian girl back. The hug was a tight hug. One filled with love, platonic love, of course. After a few brief moments of the hug, they both pulled away. "How-a are you, _bella_?" He asked curiously and happily.

" _Bene_. For the most part. How about you, _bello_?" She answered then returned the question.

A warm smile made its way across the bubbly Italian's face. "That's-a good to-a hear, _bella_. Me? I've-a been good as-a well!" Feliciano happily answered.

"Good! That's great to hear, Feliciano!" Reagan said joyously. "Now, you can either wait in here or go to the party room where Mathias, Lukas, Tino and Ber are. I'm gonna wait for Murmur, Andrew, Willem and Lilly. Tomato and Bri might not even come."

Feliciano looked at Reagan. "Why-a don't we-a all wait-a with you, _bella_?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know… cause it would be boring," she sheepishly replied.

Alfred interjected, loudly, "Babe! You aren't boring! I love hanging out with you! Even before we started dating, I loved hanging out with you! Everyone does!"

" _Oui_! You are very interesting, Maple, eh!" Matthew also interjected.

Reagan blushed. "R-really?" She meekly asked, not believing them.

"You really are, Ray," Alex agreed.

Reagan blushed even more before muttering, "Fine… go get the four Nordics and we'll all wait in here for everyone else…"

Feliciano smiled. "Okay, _bella_! I'll-a go get-a them for-a you," he gushed before running to go get the Swedish, the Finnish, the Norwegian and the Danish men.

Reagan was completely flushed. She never knew people thought she was interesting and not boring. "Wow…" she muttered silently to herself.

"What is it, Maple?" Matthew asked, his violet eyes sending a loving gaze towards her.

She looked at Matthew and the two just stood there in silence for a few moments. "I-I never knew you guys thought I am so… not boring," she said barely above a whisper.

Matthew smiled kindly. "Of course we thing that about you, Maple. You're one of the most interesting people we all know, eh," he said.

"Mattie…" Reagan muttered.

Just as Matthew opened his mouth to reply, he was cut off. " _Bella_! We're-a back!" Feliciano called joyously, practically skipping into the living room with the men behind him.

Mathias smirked, placing a hand on his hip in a sassy manner. " _Søde_ … if you wanted us to stay and wait with you, you shoulda just said so from the beginning," he said in a semi-snarky manner.

Reagan walked over to the Danish man and shoved his chest, laughing, "Oh shut up, Dane! Don't get sassy and snarky with me, young man!"

Alfred ruffled her hair. "Don't get too wound up, Ray. It's only Mathias. He's not worth it," he joked, looking at the Dane with a playful glimmer in his eye.

"If she pushes me, I must be worth it, Alfred," Mathias chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Alfred said, "Whatever, dude. I think you're not worth it."

Matthew, Alex, Feliciano and Tino snickered at the conversation taking place in front of them. Lukas and Berwald almost cracked smiles on their usually stoic faces. "Welp! Either way, don't get sassy with me, Mat!" Reagan said, smiling goofily.

Mathias sighed and imaginatively flipped his spiked golden blonde hair. Pretending to be a white girl. "Ugh! Whatever," he said, mocking a stereotypical white girl.

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, Mat, please don't be a white chick," she said with a chuckle.

"Anyways! Let's-a sit-a down on the-a couch," Feliciano exclaimed happily.

The self-proclaimed Italian smiled happily at her good friend. "Sì! Lets!" She agreed, walking over to the couch and plopped onto it. Her dirty-blonde hair jumped as she plopped onto the couch.

Alfred sat beside Reagan, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "We gonna watch something?" He asked.

"We can," Reagan said, clicking the television on. Everyone sat either on the couch or on the floor in front of the couch. They started watching _Ghost Adventures_.

 ** _~About Twenty minutes later~_**

About twenty minutes into the episode of _Ghost Adventures_ , the doorbell rang. "I'll get the door," Reagan said, pushing off the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it.

When she opened the door — Mariette, Willem, Andrew and Lilly stood behind it. "Sorry if we're late," Mariette said.

Reagan hugged her. "You're not late, goof!" She exclaimed.

"That's good," the Dutchwoman said.

Pulling the Dutchwoman into the house, Reagan happily said, "Get in here, guys!"

Mariette was pulled into the house while the others just walking into the house. Everyone looked away from the television screen and at the four newcomers. They all smiled, even Lukas and Berwald smiled briefly. "Look who decided to show up," they all said in a joking manner.

Reagan laughed and spoke, "I know right, guys! Murmur and her entourage decided to show up! Y'know we love you, ya goofs." A big smile was present on her face.

"I know," Mariette said, smiling.

"Now, all we're waiting for are Ludwig, Kiku-kun, Tomato and Bri. But, Bri and Tomato probably won't even show up, so we're just waiting on Luddy and Kiku-kun," Reagan said.

Mariette giggled, "Yeah."

"Come, we were just watching _Ghost Adventures_ ," Reagan said, ushering the four to the couch. Then she sat back down beside Alfred.

 **~ _An hour later, 3:30 pm_ ~**

Finally, Ludwig and Kiku had arrived. Reagan let them in and everyone went to the party room. "You assholes took your sweet ass time getting here, didn't'cha," Reagan asked, kind of annoyed, but playfully annoyed. Ludwig and Kiku both looked apologetic, not even having to utter an apology. "I forgive you two~" she said.

They all entered the party room and everyone stood in awe at how decorated the room was. "Wow! So colorful!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Yeah, it took forty-five minutes to get this all together," Reagan said.

"Wow, _bella_! You-a did a wonderful-a job!:

"Actually—Willem, Murmur, Alfie, Mattie, Alex and myself did this," Reagan corrected.

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Wow! So good! You-a guys did-a such a wonderful-a job, _bella_!"

" _Grazie_!" The self-proclaimed Italian said. "Anyways! Let's start partying! Alfie, go cut on the music, _per favore_!"

Alfred smiled and went to turn on the music. "Okay, babe."

The music began and the first song was a Fall Out Boy song. People started dancing, Reagan danced with Mariette, to prevent her from solely dancing in the corner with Andrew and Willem. Mariette was laughing and having so much fun dancing with Reagan. The Fall Out Boy song ended and a Marianas Trench song replaced the silence caused by the changing of the song.

"Oh my gods! I love this song!" Reagan yelled happily. The song was **_Haven't Had Enough_** by Marianas Trench.

Lilly's eyes went wide. "REAGAN! I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH!" She exclaimed.

Reagan nodded. "Me too!" She said, beginning to sing and dance to the song. "Lilly! Come dance with me and Murmur!"

The long haired Dutchwoman looked at Reagan like she had lost her min. "Excuse me, loser? NO! I'm good dancing by myself," she said loudly.

"Your sister is so weird," Reagan said, looking at Mariette.

Mariette laughed, "I know, but she's my twin. I have to love her."

"I know, I love her too," Reagan said, smiling.

The tall Danish man came up and hugged Reagan from behind. " _Søde_! This party is great!" He said joyously, picking her up and twirling her around.

Reagan squealed loudly as Mathias picked her up and exclaimed, "Mat! _Oh mio Dio_! Put me down!"

Mathias kissed her cheek before putting her back down and said with a goofy grin similar to Alfred's signature grin, "Okay. _Jeg elsker dig, søde_."

"Love you, too, Dane," Reagan replied, ruffling the golden blond, spikey haired Dane.

"Yay!" The Dane said, clapping childishly.

Reagan snickered, shooing him away. " _Va bene_ , go away now, sweetie. Go have fun with Big Brother," she jokingly said.

Mathias smiled and walked off, going to bother Lukas. "Okay, _søde_!" He said with a wave.

"Good Lord… that Dane," Reagan sighed exasperatedly yet in a lovingly joking way.

Alex laughed, popping out of nowhere. "Yeah. Wow," he said.

His sudden appearance startled both Reagan and Mariette. "Alex!" They both exclaimed, "What the heck?! Where did you come from?"

Alex shrugged. "I've been here dancing with you and Murmur the whole time," he said.

"Seriously?! How did I NOT notice!?" Reagan yelled, unbelieving in her own obliviousness.

Mariette snickered at her best friend's obliviousness. "Yeah. He has been there the whole time, Ray," she agreed with the young man.

Reagan blinked. "Welp… Aren't I a bit of the unobservant little shite?" She rhetorically asked herself and her two friends.

"Yeah, you are," Alex retorted, a smug grin making its way across his face.

Groaning, Reagan sighed, "Okay, look, ya smug jackass — I was asking that RHETORICALLY! It wasn't meant to be seriously answered!"

Alex threw his hands and arms up. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Reagan rolled her blue eyes. "Aye, of course you are… I do not believe you. You did have a smug look on your face!"

"Well…" Alex started.

Again, Reagan groaned, "Just. shut. it. Alex!"

That caused Alex to shut his mouth. "I'm sorry, Ray," he again apologized, pouting.

"OMT! You're so mean to me! But I love you," Reagan said with a roll of her eyes, hugging the jerk.

Alex smiled and hugged Reagan back. "I love you, too, Ray," he said, meaning it in both a platonic way and romantic way.

"You're so weird, Alex. God bless—"

"Captain America!" Alfred interrupted Reagan's statement, popping out of nowhere. He wrapped an around around Reagan's and Alex's neck. "What's happened since I went to the bathroom," he asked.

Reagan and Alex pulled apart from their hug. "Welp… Mat just randomly came up behind me, hugged me and even picked me up, twirled me around before telling me he loved me. Then Alex popped out of nowhere and meh things happened but _meh_ … then **_YOU_** popped outta nowhere!" Reagan explained, looking at Alfred.

"It is true. We were having such a good time," Mariette said with a grin.

Willem, then, also popped out of nowhere. He stood beside Mariette, a bored expression on his face. " _Wat_? What is going on?" He asked.

The dirty-blonde just looked at him with a straight face. "Alright! Would you people stop _POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE_! I mean, _DAMN_!" She yelled, out of frustration and confusion.

"Sorry…?" Willem apologized with a questioning look.

Mariette laughed and answered, "You're like, the fifth guy to pop out of nowhere. Ray's just confused as to how you all do it."

"Oh," Willem simply said.

Reagan groaned. "That's it! I'm going to the bathroom!" Then she pushed away from Alfred and walked out of the party room. "Damn boys and their popping out of nowhere!" She grumbled to herself. Once she left the party room, she walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. Even though there was one downstairs, she liked the one upstairs. She entered the bathroom, continuing to grumble to herself.

A few minutes later, Reagan exited the bathroom just as the doorbell rang. Throwing her head back, groaning loudly and walking down the stairs, Reagan opened the door. "WHAT?!" She groaned out annoyed.

"Sorry we're so late," came Briana's loud voice.

" _So_ glad you two could make it. Nearly three hours after the party actually started," she sighed with sarcasm and venom dripping from her voice.

"I'm sorry! I was spending time with Zach," Abigail said.

Reagan rolled her eyed. " _Bene_. But you said you'd be here at 4 pm, when the party _started_! It's 7:30!" She exclaimed, still very annoyed.

"Is Ludwig here?!" Briana asked, bounding into the home. Briana basically pushed Reagan out of the way.

Reagan huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, _excuse me_! Come _right_ the _fuck_ on in then," she said in an even more irritated tone.

Abigail walked into the house and Briana ran to the party room where she quickly found Ludwig. "Oh Ludwig!" Briana screamed over the music, waving and flailing her arms in order to get his attention.

A heavy sigh escaped Mariette's lips. "Welp… Bri's here," she said, shaking her head as the large brunette flirted fruitlessly with the blonde German young man.

" _Hallo_ , Ludwig~" Briana cooed, dancing sexually to the music, which was a Black Veil Brides song — **_In The End_** was the specific song. That was a song one COULD NOT dance sexually to, yet there Briana was — trying to and failing miserably.

Ludwig forced a pleasant look onto his face. " _Hallo_ , Briana."

"Did the party just get better and hotter now that I'm here?" Briana asked arrogantly.

Reagan and Abigail walked into the party room and they both groaned. "Is she _serious_? You _can't_ dance sexually to this song!" Reagan said to Abigail.

"I know, Reagan, I'm sorry. And she's flirting with Ludwig," Abigail said apologetically.

Reagan sighed heavily, "It's okay. I'm not gonna let her incessant flirting with everyone to get to me. This is a party and I plan on having fun!"

Mariette smiled. "Glad to hear that!"

"Yeah! Now let's party!" Reagan yelled, punching the air. Mariette and Abigail smiled and agreed with Reagan. Then they all started to dance with each other. The room full of people danced and danced for hours. Eventually, they all got tired.

Sweat glistened on everyone's faces. Reagan's face was very flushed as she stopped dancing. Heaving, she tried to catch her breath. "A-anyone opposed to stopping dancing and watch tv… then playing video games?" She asked, gasping for air.

Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder. "Babe… let me help you," she said.

"I'll help you, too, eh," Matthew said, walking up to her.

Reagan smiled and exclaimed, "Okay! Let's go! To the living room!" Alfred and Matthew walked beside her, just in case she fell over. The only reason the brothers did that was because when Reagan was heaving for air, she had a bad tendency to wobble.

The horde of friends followed after the trio like moths to a flame. The lavishly decorated party room was left behind. Silence filled the once lively room. Only the shifting of the streamers caused by the the air-conditioner resounded through the room. Meanwhile, in the large living room, Reagan plopped herself down in the middle of the couch. Alfred sat right beside her and Matthew sat on her left side. After the trio sat down, everyone found a seat, again, like before, whether on the couch or on the floor. They all sat down and Reagan turned on the television.

"Let's watch some _Family Guy_ ," Reagan said, clicking to the channel it was on.

"Okay," everyone said, too tired to think of something else to watch.

Reagan smiled sleepily. " _Molto bene_. Here's to us going off to college!" She exclaimed, very sleepily, even slurring some of the words together.

"Cheers," came the sleepy remark from everyone.

Leaning against Alfred's shoulder, Reagan's eyes began to feel immensely heavy. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her eyes to remain open. Reagan thought this feeling was only happening to her, but she was wrong. Every person in the room was feeling exhausted.

Willem's green eyes felt like they were holding up heavy weights. He groaned in frustration, he was losing the battle against sleep. He looked at Mariette, who was leaning on Andrew, was also losing the battle against sleep. Everyone in the room were waging war against sleep. And everyone was losing. Every eye in the room was heavy with sleep. Blue eyes, green eyes, hazel eyes, brown eyes, violet eyes — all were heavy with sleep.

"What time ish it?" Reagan asked, yawning.

Alfred looked at his phone. "4:50 am," he said.

"I'm tired," Reagan said, suddenly feeling a weight on her side. She looked over to see Matthew sleeping soundly against her. Reagan smiled loving, then wrapped an arm around the Canadian, playing with his blonde hair.

Everyone started falling asleep. One by one, soon Reagan and Alfred were the only two left awake. "That party was a rousing success…" Reagan sleepily said with a drained smile.

Alfred kissed her forehead. "Yeah. It sure was, babe. Congrats," he whispered.

Reagan smiled and said in a whispery, sleepy voice, "Love you…"

"Love you, too, babe. Now let's go to sleep."

"Aye…" Reagan trailed off, falling asleep. Alfred smiled as she fell asleep against his body. He, then followed soon after.

Reagan had succeeded, everyone had a great time and they had all partied until they dropped from exhaustion. She fell asleep feeling accomplished wither her goal. Everyone slept soundly throughout the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**

 **A/N: Translations**

 _ **"Misschien, misschien niet" Dutch for "Maybe, maybe not"**_

 _ **"Creo che ci fosse" Italian for "I think there was"**_

 _ **"c'era sicuramente determinazione nella tua voce" Italian for "there was definitely determination in you voice"**_

 _ **"Accidenti che palloncino" Italian for "Damn the puffball"**_

 _ **"Ja? Wat is je vraag?" Dutch for "Yes? What is your question?"**_

 _ **"Stoppen ontwijken mijn aanvallen, goddorie" Dutch for "Stop dodging my attacks, dammit"**_

 _ **"Stronzo" Italian for "You asshole"**_

 _ **"Ik heb niet zoiets" Dutch for "I did no such thing"**_

 _ **"Sì! Hai fatto, bugiardo sanguinosa" Italian for "Yes! You did, bloody liar"**_

 _ **"Bénéficiant ma liberté, bien sûr" French for "Enjoying my freedom, of course"**_

 _ **"Est-ce mal" French for "Is it wrong"**_

 _ **"Non, il est pas mal ou de mauvais à profiter de votre liberté. S'il vous plaît, profitez de votre liberté et de ne jamais prendre pour acquis" French for "No, it is not bad or wrong to enjoy your freedom. Please, enjoy your freedom and never take it for granted"**_

 _ **"Je ne ferais jamais prendre liberté pour acquise" French for "I would never take freedom for granted"**_

 _ **"Bien" French for "Good"**_

 _ **"Oké prima. Maar we nog steeds oranje versieringen nodig" Dutch for "Okay, fine. But we still need orange decorations"**_

 _ **"Va bene! Che è perfettamente bene con me!" Italian for "All right! That's perfectly fine with me"**_

 _ **"Dank u voor het begrip van mijn liefde van oranje" Dutch for "Thank you for understanding my love of orange"**_

 _ **"Non è un problema. Ho un ossessione strano con turchese" Italian for "It's not a problem. I have a strange obsession with turquoise"**_

 _ **"Graag gedaan" Dutch for "You're welcome"**_

 _ **"Dove cazzo mia decorazioni turchese, cagna" Italian for "Where the fuck my turquoise decorations, bitch"**_

 _ **"Nou, ik dacht dat de kamer zou beter uitzien als oranje was overal" Dutch for "Well, I thought the room would better if orange was everywhere"**_

 _ **"No! Diavolo, no! Willem, è culo! Voglio un po turchese tra l'arancia!" Italian for "No! Hell no! Willem, you ass! I want some turquoise amidst the orange!"**_

 _ **"Ik denk dat we gaan partij echt goed te maken" Dutch for "I think we're going to make this party really good"**_

 _ **"Bienvenue à la maison" French for "Welcome home"**_

 _ **"søde" Danish for "sweetie"**_

 _ **"Ciao, Feliciano! Benvenuti nel più grande partito di tutti i tempi!" Italian for "Hello, Feliciano! Welcome to the greatest party of all time!"**_

 _ **"Di neinte, vecchio amico" Italian for "You're welcome, old friend"**_

 _ **"Jeg elsker dig, søde" Danish for "I love you, sweetie"**_


	14. The Heartbreak (of The Future)

**I Want Someone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

 **This is a flashforward. Sorry this is how it happened. Got stuck on the chapter before this, so I went ahead and finished the NEXT chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 — Heartbreak**

 ** _~Around Three Months into Freshman Year of College~_**

 _Heartbreak is never easy to deal with… and is never quick to heal. It takes a lot of time to heal the wounds of being cheated on. To find out your significant other, whether it be your boyfriend or girlfriend or your husband or wife, was unfaithful to you and cheated on you with other… that pain that this realization causes is real. It is possibly the worst emotional pain anyone could be put through. It is something no one should wish upon others, because the possibility that it could happen to you is just as high as it is for everyone else._

Reagan typed this out as her description for a Kisekae picture she posted on DeviantArt and tears spilled from her eyes. Her heart, for the first time in her life, was crying — because of Alfred. It had been doing this since the previous night. Thank God she was alone.

* * *

 ** _~The previous night; 6:30 pm~_**

Matthew had gone home for the weekend, since it was a longer weekend, leaving Alfred in their room, all alone. Reagan was all alone in her room, just like Alfred should have been. The reason that was was because Mariette, Andrew, Lilly, Willem and Abi had also gone back home with Matthew. To visit family.

"Let's go visit Alfie! Maybe we could go on a date tonight!" Reagan exclaimed as she jumped off her bed. The dirty-blonde went to her and Mariette's shared closet, she grabbed her favorite blue plaid flannel shirt that kept her warm. Then she went to her dresser, and got out a pair of jeans. Quickly, she changed out of her pjs and into her clothes. Once her clothes were put on, she sat at the end of her bed and put on her heeled wedge boots that she said were hot.

Reagan, then, walked into the bathroom she shared with her best girl friend and began to brush her shoulder-length hair. She parted her hair to the right and a large amount of her hair hung in her face. A chuckle bubbled up from her chest as she combed the hair, with her fingers, behind her right ear. "I look hot," she said in a mock-egotistical tone. She wanted to look good when she went to go drag Alfred out on a date. It was a Friday night, after all, and they had never exactly been on a true date the whole nearly year they had been dating.

Being satisfied with her look, Reagan gathered her phone and keys then left her dorm room. Reagan locked the door and smiled widely, she was going to surprise Alfred that night. "Six months… I can't believe it," she muttered to herself. Taking her iPhone 5C into her hands, she fought the urge to text Alfred, to which she ended up doing anyways.

 _"Hey~! Bb, what'cha doin?"_ Her text read, then she sent many heart emojis. Butterflies flew around in her stomach, six months Reagan and Alfred had been dating. Six months of immense happiness for them, especially for Reagan. How had the time flown by so fast?

A permanent grin was plastered on her face. "We are going to have _so much fun_ tonight," Reagan giddily said to herself.

As soon as she entered the boys' dorm, something in her gut twisted. Reagan tried to shake the feeling that something wrong was going on. Alex and Nathan were sitting in the lobby, watching television. They noticed Reagan and they seemingly grew worried. "Hey, Ray! What are you doing here," Alex asked.

Reagan looked over her shoulder. "I am here to get Alfie, of course! We've been dating for about six months and I wanna go out to celebrate!" She called with her grin never fading.

"Oh," Alex said quietly, looking quite worried.

The dirty-blonde Reagan was too happy to care or notice Alex's worried expression as she hopped into the elevator and clicked on the floor Alfred's room was on. She hummed as the elevator lurched before beginning its ascent, less than ten minutes later, the elevator lurched to a stop. The doors opened and the dirty-blonde exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to room ten — Alfred and Matthew's room. Reagan saw that the door was closed, which was not completely unusual for the brothers.

What surprised Reagan was when she went to open the door and found that it was locked. Her gut feeling was screaming at Reagan to not unlock that door with her key, but Reagan had always been one to never listen to her gut feeling: she faced everything head-first.

That day, however, the dirty-blonde truly should had listened to her gut feeling and walked away from the locked door. Alas, she did not and she proceeded to unlock the door. The scene she was met with was indescribable. To her, it was beyond being incredibly painful. Reagan was one-thousand percent positive that she both heard and felt her heart being broken.

Our self-proclaimed Italian female was positive that her heart was being shattered into a million pieces. Her chest clenched and became unbearably tight; her lungs refused to function properly; her mind almost completely shut down. With her body going completely numb, Reagan fell to her knees at the threshold of the room.

In front of her, on Alfred's bed was another girl on top of _Reagan's_ boyfriend. Alfred's hands were all over the other girl; they were all over each other. The other girl's hands were entangled in Alfred's sandy blonde hair. What made it worse was the noises coming from the pair: moans and groans of a pleasure-induced nature.

Reagan was so numb, she could not even form coherent thoughts; she was just there, on her knees, at the threshold of the room. Several moments passed and the two on the bed had not yet noticed the heartbroken husk of a woman, who was only but a few brief moments ago bursting with happiness.

Her blue eyes began to burn, as did her throat. Yet, absolutely no sounds came from her throat. No whimpers, no sobs, _nothing_. Bitter, salty tears began to stream from her eyes. For several moments, she was silently sobbing out in pain. Eventually, a strangled cry finally tore from her throat — that was the moment when the pair on the bed looked up, noticing the shell at last.

A horrified expression flashed across Alfred's face. "Ray," he started, "babe, this isn't what it looks like!"

Reagan had curled herself into a tight fetal ball in the doorway, motionless. There was not movement of her shoulders to signify that she was sobbing. She was also rendered speechless, aside from the choking sobs tearing through her throat.

Alfred pushed the random bitch — who had the ugliest hog-face, the nastiest excuse for a hair color (brown with blonde highlights that looked natural) and the worst personality ever — off of him. He moved to the ball that was his girlfriend. "Ray, are you okay? You know I love you, right," he said, reaching out for her shoulder.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me!" Reagan harshly screamed. After screaming, she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Almost immediately after she started sobbing, Alex appeared. "Reagan! Are you okay?!" He exclaimed, getting on his knees to help her.

Reagan sobbed, barely able to nod from within her ball. "H-help me u-up, A-Alex… I w-wanna go t-t-to my room!"

"Of course, Ray," Alex said, helping the sobbing mess of a woman up off of the floor. He glared at Alfred and the girl. "I hope you are happy with yourselves," he growled angrily.

"Alex… t-take me away… be-before I tr-try _KILLING_ them b-both!" The dirty-blonde sobbed in a heart-wrenching way that had Alfred and Alex cringing.

Alex nodded. "Of course, Reagan," he spoke gently, leading his hysteric friend away.

" _Why_?!" She cried out, the pain in her tone obvious, "Did I not g-give him enough?!"

"I don't know, Ray. It's best not to think about it. Let's get you back to your room. I am sure you wanna kill things," Alex tried his best to comfort his heartbroken friend.

Another choked sob tore from her throat. "I feel like I am dying on the inside! M-my heart…!" She trailed off into incoherent sobbing.

 _I cannot do anything to help Ray_ , Alex thought to himself, walking into the girls' dorm.

Several minutes later, they were at Reagan and Mariette's room. Alex unlocked the door and help Reagan take off her boots. After having done that, he thought it would be best if her left. "I'm gonna go now, 'kay, Ray. I'm sure you want time to yourself," he said, concern flooding his tone.

Immediately, Reagan jumped out of bed and grabbed his wrist. "No! Please stay with me, Alex!" She pleaded.

A small smile formed on his lips. He sighed, "Of course… anything for you, Ray." With that being said, they both climbed into Reagan's small bed.

"A-Alex! W-why would he do this to me?! T-that hog-faced bitch looked like a high schooler! A FRESHMEN, too! D-did I not please Alfred _that_ much? T-that he had to go to make out with a FUCKING FRESHMAN in high school! H-he never loved me, did he?" Reagan sobbed into Alex's clothed chest.

Alex stroked her back, trying his very hardest to be comforting to her in this situation. At her questions, however, he sighed, not knowing how to react. "Ray, I'm sure he does love you. Maybe he had a lapse in judgement? I did something like this, too, a few years ago. And let me tell you, my then girlfriend wasn't as understanding as you are. Not as forgiving. I suggest you wait and talk to Alfred about this. Maybe he was forced into it?"

"He was _moaning_ from _pleasure_ , Alex! I doubt he was forced into it," Reagan growled.

"You should still talk to him."

Reagan sighed, "You're right. I'll talk to him when I'm ready. Right now, just stay with me. If I fall asleep, you can leave."

"Okay," Alex said, still rubbing her back.

She hummed in a seemingly happy way, "That feels nice…"

 ** _~With Alfred~_**

Alfred stood there, in front of his door, mortified. He had really messed up. He should have never started Snapchatting the high school freshman who was currently in his room. Elizabeth Smith, the girl who probably just assisted Alfred in ruining his perfect relationship with the only woman ever to be able to put up with his immaturity.

"Oh, Alfie, don't worry about that _nobody_. You have _me_ now, and I understand you more than she ever could. I please you better than she did. _We're_ perfect for one another," Elizabeth, aka Eli, said. She smirked and flipped her hair, "Plus, I'm better looking than her. She was ugly, did you _see_ what she was wearing? UGLY!"

"Get. Out," Alfred growled.

Elizabeth looked at Alfred and blinked unbelievingly. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'get out'! Get the hell outta my room and stay the _hell_ away from me! You're a whore, someone I shouldn't've _ever_ started talking to! Leave me alone! We would have _never_ been an _actual_ thing! GET OUT!" He yelled, pushing the high school freshman out of his room.

The hog-faced high school freshmen was at a loss for words as she was being forced out of his life forever.

 ** _~With Alex~_**

Alex had long since left Reagan's room. She seemed like she was doing well enough. He felt so bad for her. Heartbreak was never easy to deal with. It also sickened Alex that Alfred would stoop so low, he claimed to love Reagan with all his heart, yet he cheats on her with a hog-faced high schooler. "If he does, what the hell was _this_ to him?!" Alex exclaimed angrily as he walked back into his room.

 ** _~With Reagan, six hours later~_**

Reagan laid there on her bed, motionlessly: her mind scrambled, unable to think. God-awful images flashed through her mind, crippling her in a never-ending sadness. A never-ending feeling of emptiness. _Utter emptiness_. Her body refused to move, therefore she was perpetually staring at the ceiling.

Her blue eyes no longer soaked with tears. Do not be fooled, Reagan was still sobbing, but her tears had gone bone-dry hours ago. Quiet sobs and cries of Alfred's name could barely be heard. She was starting to feel utterly drained, but she knew she would not be able to sleep that night. Both her heart and brain would not allow her the satisfaction of sleep. The simple satisfaction of resting her puffy, heavy eyes. No, they would rob her even of that simple pleasure.

The heart that keeps her alive was, at that moment, hurting her in so many multiple ways. It still only beat for _Alfred F. Jones_ , even in its broken state. It would keep her up all night, aching constantly for the one who caused it to hurt. Reagan hated her heart for that reason: for still aching for the only one she was ever truly in love with. Her heart was a contradiction, hurting yet craving the love of the one who broke it.

With great effort, Reagan brought her right hand up and covered her heart, clenching at her flannel shirt. The burning desire to be rid of her heart was so great that at that moment, Reagan did not want to be alive. She wanted to be dead, or better — to be heartless.

"God… this pain in my chest… it _hurts_ _so_ _much_ ," her hoarse voice rang through the quiet room.

Then, she fell silent again, her voice too far gone; her mind nothing but mush. Reagan so desperately wanted sleep to take her away from that cruel reality. She wordlessly moved her mouth, silently pleading, "Sleep… please take me away. Sandman, please don't leave me to suffer. I _need_ to get away. Allow my heart and mind to rest."

However, the Sandman did not answer her plea. He left Reagan to suffer through the night.

Midnight came very slowly and Reagan knew that once the clock stroke midnight, that her body had passed the point of being able to sleep. What was even worse than this was that every time she closed her eyes, even if it was for a split second to blink, Reagan saw the image of Alfred and that hog-faced whore all over one another.

Every time she would blink, she would hurt her heart even more. She cursed her memory; at times, it was a blessing and at other times, it was a curse. Reagan still was laying there, drowning in her own thoughts. "Tonight's gonna be a _looooooong_ night," she muttered silently.

* * *

 ** _~End flashback, the next morning~_**

Reagan had been up a full twenty-four hours and then some. It was seven-thirty in the morning, she was deathly tired, but even then her heart and mind still would not allow her to sleep. At about four in the morning, her body had stopped being paralyzed by heartbreak. Reagan had desperately wanted to text someone. _Anyone_. Though, no one would have been up at that hour and she knew that, so she did not do that.

Instead of texting someone, she had begun to mess around on her laptop. Which had kept her occupied the rest of the early morning until the sun began to rise. Only a few times since she had began messing around on her computer, had her mind wandered back to Alfred.

 **What was he feeling?**

 **Did he regret what he did?**

 **Was he hurting just as much as she was?**

 **Had he ever meant it when he told her that he _loved_ her?**

Questions that had been dispelled from her mind hours ago suddenly came rushing back to her. They hit her like a train. All of the sudden, the sadness Reagan had worked so hard to get rid of — worked for two hours to push out of her mind — was back. It almost crushed her under its weight. Reagan had not even had the chance to be happy. No, Lady Luck had to call those heartbreaking questions and thought to her head once more.

"Dammit… maybe I wanted to be happy today. But NNNNOOOOOPPPPEEEE, life said, 'Fuck you, Reagan! Have MORE heartbreak!'. I hate you, life," she growled hoarsely.

Just then, her phone glowed and she went to look at it.

It was a message. From Alfred.

 _"Babe, text me, please. We hafta talk about what happened. Please…"_

Reagan growled at the message, wanting to throw her phone away. She was not yet ready to talk to him, she was still very upset. Her body instinctively went to answer, and before she could even think, her fingers typed a reply.

 _"No. Alfred, I do not wish to nor do I want to talk to you. Not right now. In fact, you are the LAST person I want to speak to and/or text. Therefore, I am going to go. Do not text me, do not talk to me, do NOT even LOOK my way during school on Tuesday. I cannot be around you for the time being. This is goodbye, for now, Jones. I will either text, call, or personally talk to you when I am ready to talk about what happened. And just so you know, I stayed up ALL night, so I will be very cranky today. I really and truly hope that that hog-faced whore will make you happier than I did, Alfred… I really do. Goodbye, Jones."_

Reagan had not consciously done that. Her subconscious had reacted faster than her conscious mind had. She silently thanked God that that day was a day off. Her heart could not handle seeing Alfred. Along with silently thanking God, she prayed that her friends would return soon, that day even.

Her blue eyes started at her laptop screen. Kisekae was up and one of her original characters, Artemis Ebony Cartwright, was standing in the middle of the picture. Artemis's eyes mirrored Reagan's very own. Both were seemingly lifeless, without emotion other than crippling sadness.

The heterochromic eyes of Artemis were producing tears. Utter, crippling sadness shown through the character's eyes. Embodying the emotions Reagan was feeling.

"God, I just want Tomato, Murmur, Mattie, Lilly, Willem and Andrew to come back already," Reagan spoke quietly.

Just then, she got a text. From Mariette.

 _"Ray! Guess what? We're all on our way back! We're all driving back in Mattie's huge car. We should be back before eight tonight. Love you and see you then, Ray!"_

That text made her smile. Thankfully, they were on their way back. The heartbroken girl was now almost exploding with utter happiness. Finally. _Finally_ , an almost euphoric feeling washed over her mind and body. Her heart filled with an overwhelming joy that nearly caused it to jump out of her chest.

In the midst of Reagan's long desired happiness, a series of knock came upon her door. With intense euphoria, Reagan shut her laptop and lunged for the door. "Coming~" she called as she approached the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Anya and Clarissa stood there. Waiting for the door to open. Both were worried. They had heard Reagan last night as she cried heart-wrenchingly.

Worried chocolate eyes gazed into her best friend's worrying amethyst orbs. Almost silently, the female Spaniard said, " _Realmente espresso que está bien. Sonó como estaba en mucho dolor…_ "

Anya nodded in agreement. " _Da_ … she did. I feel bad for her," the Russian whispered.

Soon the duo heard the door's lock being unlocked and they were soon greeted with the beaming face of their neighbor. Both females were obviously surprised, they gasped and were struck stupefied.

"Reagan…? Are you okay?" Anya asked, looking into the other's blue eyes.

Happy blue eyes clashed with worry-filled amethysts. Her grin grew wide as she continued looking at her friends and neighbors. "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! Why'd ya ask, sweetheart?" Reagan spoke, voice still groggy from all the sobbing she had done during the night.

Clarissa and Anya exchanged a look, and Anya clasped her hands together. She was about to say something when Clarissa said, " _Te escuchamos… sollozaba anoche. ¿Estás bien, mi amiga?_ "

The happiness of Reagan's smile never dimmed. " _Sí y no, amiga. Ayer por la noche fue terrible. Lloré toda la noche._ "

Clarissa gasped, " _¿Por qué?_ "

Reagan shrugged and sighed heavily, the smile disappeared. " _Usted realmente no quiere saber. La razón rompería corazones_ ," she muttered.

" _Por favor, díganos_ ," Clarissa asked, her chocolate orbs softened.

A small, sad smile resulted at the request. "… _Bien_ … I'll tell you. Come inside, _per favore_ ," Reagan agreed in a quiet voice before ushering them into her dorm. Clarissa and Anya entered the room. "Sit down anywhere, sweethearts," Reagan said.

They did so, sitting on Reagan's bed. " _Bien. Ahora,_ tell us!" exclaimed Clarissa.

" _Da_ , tell us. Who do I kill? I get Ivan to help, too," Anya said and also asked in a worried yet determined manner.

Reagan chuckled as she sat down in a swivel chair at her and Mariette's shared desk and looked at them, the hurt in her eyes almost crushed their hearts. Just as she had said.

Both women let out a small gasp. "Oh, _mi amiga… ¿qué pasó a tú?_ " asked the Spaniard, her heart breaking already.

" _Mucho pasó a me_ ," Reagan replied.

"¡ _Expliques qué pasó, ahora_!"

" _Yo será explicar qué pasó_ ," replied a saddened Reagan.

Clarissa clasped her hands together. "Then go ahead!" she encouraged.

Anya smiled sweetly. " _Da,_ go ahead. Tell us."

" _Va bene…_ " Reagan took a deep breath before continuing, "So you both know that my roommate, Murmur; her sister, Lilly; our Dutch friend, Willem; Murmur's boyfriend, Andrew; our friend, Abi; and my adorable best male Canadian friend, Matthew went back to our hometown this three day weekend. Okay, well, so yesterday I decided that maybe Alfred and myself could go on a date. Saturdays are usually our _date days_ anyways, so I got myself ready to go get Alfred and ask if her wanted to do anything. I was, in my opinion, looking good and so I left to get him. When I arrived at the boys' dorm, my gut feeling went off. I ignored it and continued forward. Alex and Nathan were in the lobby and they looked worried, but I was too blinded by happiness to even notice their worry. I got into the elevator and went to floor ten — the floor Alfred and Mattie live on. Once the elevator came to a stop on the tenth floor, I exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to their room. When I went to open the door, I found it was locked.

"By then, my gut feeling was screaming at me to turn around and leave. Unfortunately, I did not listen. That is when I wish God had struck me down with a lightning bolt… because the sight I was greeted with was enough to literally shatter my heart. I saw Alfred, the man for whom my heart beats… I saw him… and there was a girl who was not me… on top of him," Reagan paused to wipe away tears that pricked her eyes. After a few moments, she resumed, "A-and they were all over each other. Swapping spit. Hands all over each other's bodies. It… it was disgusting. I could hear moans coming from them both. Alfred was touching this whore. Kissing her. Basically having some enjoyment because he was touching someone else.

"Someone who was not me. Look, I know I am fat in the stomach area… does that make him want another? Am I not good enough? I known I am very opinionated, but Alfred and I never fought! He had no reason to take on a… a… _bloody concubine_! We do not live in ancient times! We do not live in a time where it is socially acceptable to sleep with another who is not your lover, wife or girlfriend! Not saying that premarital sex is acceptable, but DAMN IT — do not…! Just do not… sleep with, fool around with or even talk to anyone of the opposite sex in a certain way!

"I let out a strangled cry after I fell to the floor. _Numb_. Unable to do anything but barely breath. Then, and only then did Alfred and the girl noticed me. That they looked up from each other. Through my tears, I saw her face. Ugly and hog-faced. Her makeup, that was like a cake on her face, was smeared from kissing _MY_ boyfriend! Her hair was the _ugliest_ color! Brown with blonde streaks. A smug look was swirling in her god-awful colored eyes, as was lust. _Lust_ for _my_ boyfriend, dammit!

"A horrified look flashed across Alfred's face as he scrambled to get out from under the hog-face who was straddling him. In the midst of him trying to get away from the hog, he said to me, 'Ray, babe, this isn't what it looks like'. How could he tell me such lies? How can someone do that? Get caught with another girl straddling them, moaning and touching the one straddling them… and say that it was not what it looked like?

"HOW?! How can a man be so _heartless_?! As I laid on the floor in the doorway, curled into a ball… my heart was breaking. The horrid image of them all over each other was, and still is, imprinted in my mind. I stayed a ball of broken sobs in the doorway for what felt like a while. Alfred tried to reach out for my shoulder but I yelled at him to get away from me. Then, I let out a loud sob, or just that Alex had heard me scream at Alfred, and Alex showed up and took me to my room.

"Alex is really a sweetheart, he literally laid there with me as I cried for hours. He stayed with me and comforted me for hours until I stopped crying. I told him to go back to his dorm. I could tell he did not want to leave me, still a sobbing pile of flesh, blood and bones, but I told him that I would be fine. Then he left, reluctantly. Alex… I owe him one for doing that for me.

"Anyways, I cried off and on for hours after Alex left me and Murmur's room. There came a point in time during the night that my sobs just… fell silent. I would still be crying, but my voice was gone. By the time I had lost my voice, my tears were also dried up. My heart hurt so much that it kept me up all night.

"It could not nor would it allow me to freaking sleep. Neither would my mind! Every time I would close my eyes, whether it be blinking or not, I would see Alfred and that whore all over each other! Yet my freaking heart beats for Alfred! Even if he broke my heart! DAMMIT! I hate him! He cheated on me and _yet_ my heart _still_ beats for _him_! God! I hate this!

"Then that little asshole decided to _text_ **_me_** this morning saying, 'Babe, text me, please. We hafta talk about what happened. Please…', like no. **Fuck** _no_! I will _not_ text you about what happened!

"Can you _believe_ him?! I mean, FUCK! NO! What is there to talk about? He cheated. He fucked up. He _literally_ was about to fuck that hog-faced girl. There is **_absolutely_** **_nothing_** to talk about! I, literally, just want to… be done! The man who I seriously thought I would marry later on in life cheated on me! Again: what is there to talk about? How he did not _mean_ to cheat? That it just _happened_? That this moron still _loves_ me?

"Alfred's my best friend, along with Mattie and Murmur, so I still will always love him. But… I am just hurt. Heartbroken. Empty inside. You two are married, so you fully trust Mr. Carriedo and Mr. Bragnisky with everything in you. However, I think everyone worries about this. If Alfred and I stay together… I will not trust him as much as I did before. I will worry about everything he will do. Everything he tells me. Even his every thought. Nothing he ever does from here on, if we stay together, will I trust.

"I hate that. I do not want to be the girlfriend who is always questioning every and anything her boyfriend says or does. A feeling of utter oppression would loom over me. The feeling of me being a terrible girlfriend will grip my mind, worse than it already is. Self-hatred will breed endlessly. All because I would seek to control Alfred as to ensure this will not happen again.

"I am sorry, guys. You just came to ask what happened and I just sat here, rambling, for an hour. I am sorry," Reagan said, finally getting something off of her chest. She let out a sigh of utmost relief. Combing a hand through her hair, tears fell from her eyes, leaving a wet trail down her cheek.

The tears dripped off of Reagan's chin and onto the floor; she had been crying since half-way through her story. The dirty-blonde could not help the tears that stained her cheeks, as the pain was almost unbearable for her once again.

Reagan's blue eyes started out of the window on the other side of her bed, away from Clarissa and Anya. The hand in her hair tightened and, though relieved, heartbreaking cries escaped Reagan's sore throat.

Soon, Reagan's other hand covered her face as did the arm of the hand in her hair. More sobs poured from her scratchy throat, each embodying more emotion than the previous one. Each one more heartbreaking than the last.

Adding to the sheer sadness of her cries was the volume of the cries. They were soft, broken and yet they were low enough for the remaining occupants of the room to hear.

* * *

Clarissa and Anya sat on Reagan's bed, unable to do anything to help their friend. They looked at each other, both pairs of eyes watering and about to overflow with tears. "W-wow… that's…" began the two friends.

"…terrible," muttered Anya.

"…agreed," Clarissa choked out.

Reagan just kept crying, clutching her hair tighter. "I-I… j-just… wa-wanna be g-good enough!" came a choked, scratchy, painful sob, "Wh-why? I g-gave Alfred m-my everything!"

Anya pushed herself off of Reagan's bed and approached the sobbing young lady. "Reagan… sweetheart, you do nothing wrong. Alfred is idiot," she spoke quietly.

"¡ _Sí_! He is not worthy of your tears, _amiga_ ," Clarissa chimed in.

Reagan payed some attention to what they were saying to her. She kept crying, "B-but he is worth it!"

"Is he now? Look at you, _amiga_ , you're sobbing and crying your eyes out. Your heart is hurting so much, all because of some punk who decided to cheat on someone that genuinely loved him," Clarissa said.

Anya reached out and touched Reagan's shoulder. " _Da,_ listen to Rissa, Reagan. Alfred not worth your tears," the Russian spoke softly. She hugged Reagan and stroked her dirty-blonde hair, trying to soothe her, "It be okay, Reagan. We here for you."

Reagan stopped grabbing her hair and hugged Anya tightly. Bitter tears dripped onto Anya's deep purple t-shirt. Painful, heartbreaking sobs that were already soft were further muffled by the shirt. Shaky hands reached up and grabbed the shirt in a gently tight grip.

"Do no worry, Reags. I am certain Alfred is just an idiot," Clarissa said with a grin.

Sobbing just continued ceaselessly. Reagan clutched Anya's shirt tighter. Anya continued to stroke Reagan's hair, whispering words of comfort to the broken girl. "Shh… everything be alright. There nothing to cry about, sweetheart. I and Clarissa here for you," she cooed.

Clarissa smiled to herself at how motherly Anya was being to Reagan. "Yeah! We're here for you, and will be until Mariette and them come back."

Reagan cried more into the Russian's shirt. "T-thank you!" sobbed the girl.

"No problem," both the Spaniard and Russian spoke sweetly. The Russian still continued to stroke the self-proclaimed Italian's hair.

 ** _~Several hours later~_**

Reagan had fallen asleep, finally collapsing from complete exhaustion. She had fallen asleep clutching onto Anya's shirt, therefore, the Russian could not leave until Reagan rolled over. Once the dirty-blonde rolled over, Anya quickly moved off of the bed. The Russian looked at her best friend.

"She asleep. Should we leave her or _nyet_?" asked the Russian.

Clarissa shrugged and spoke, " _Yo no sé, amiga_. We should probably see when Mariette and them are getting back."

Nodding, Anya agreed, " _Da._ True. You text her? Or me?"

Already having her phone out, Clarissa began typing a message. "I will do it. Since I already have done it," said Clarissa. A large grin on her face.

"Good job, _da_?" joked her best friend.

Clarissa chuckled, "¡ _Sí_!"

Several minutes later, Marietta replied with, _"We are only few minutes away. Thirty-five to give a rough estimation."_

Almost immediantly, Clarissa responded, _"Muy bien. Well, Anya and I came over to make sure Reags was okay and she fell asleep. So, we're going to leave her sleeping. If she's awake when you get back, I'm positive she will tell you everything. ¡Adios, veamos cuando tú llegas!"_

* * *

 ** _•~•With Mariette•~•_**

Upon receiving Clarissa's text, Mariette was confused. _Why would Ray NOT be okay?_ thought the Dutchwoman with a confused look.

Everyone in the car, minus the driver (Lilly), saw Mariette's look. "What is with the confused look, Mari?" Matthew asked.

"Clarissa sent me a text saying that she and Anya went to check to see if Ray was okay and she fell asleep, so they are just going to leave," Mariette said in a confused tone.

Everyone in the car, including the driver (Lilly), made a confused grunt. " _What_?!" all except Mariette exclaimed.

The Dutchwoman in the passenger's seat nodded, "Exactly what I thought! Why wouldn't Ray be okay? Something happened when we left or something after… wonder what happened," said in a worried tone.

Lilly nodded after Mariette finished her statement. "Me too, but I'm sure she will tell us only get back," she spoke.

" _Oui_ , I'm sure Maple will tell us. I have a creeping suspicion as to what happened…" Matthew said, a sad look flashing across his facial expressions.

Willem looked over at Matthew and asked, "What do you think happened, Matthew?"

Matthew grown quietly before he replied, "I think it might have something to do with Alfred…"

"What makes you say that?" Abi asked from the very back.

Another quite groan. "Brother's intuition…"

"Oh God! Alfred messed up, didn't he?!"

Matthew nodded and remained quiet. He believe that Alfred had severely messed up. The sweet Canadian had known about Alfred's Snapchatting Elizabeth Smith, and he had warned his brother to ended with a high school freshman.

He had told Alfred an numerous amount of times to cut all contact with the freshman high schooler, but many times Alfred reassured Matthew that she was just a friend. However, Matthew had known that eventually, Alfred would allow the high school freshman to seduce him and ruin everything between him and Reagan.

The Canadian's heart the throbbed as he thought of how much pain and heartache that Reagan must have had been feeling.

"I told Alfred to cut all contact with the girl he was snapchatting with…" he muttered.

Willem sighed heavily, momentarily dropped his emotionlessness, "That moron really pisses me off."

His sudden angry emotion caused everyone to gasp. "Willem?! Are ya _actually_ angry about this?" Lilly asked.

" _Ja_! Why would I not be?! Alfred messed up and if he broke our _allermafste's_ heart, so help me, I will punch him in the face," Willem said, making it known how dear Reagan was to him.

Abi hummed in total agreement, "Mhmm… If he broke Ray's heart, I will hurt him _and_ the freshie in high school!"

"Agreed," called Lilly from the driver's seat.

"Well then, let's get back!" Abi said.

Everyone cheered and they were determined to get back to their friend in her time of apparent need.

* * *

 ** _•~•With Alfred•~•_**

Alfred felt terrible. His heart was aching because of his betrayal. Not knowing why he did what he had done, all Alfred could do was mope around. He was just laying on his bed, having no motivation to even move.

Especially after Reagan's text, he had no motivation to even breath. His heart and mind wanted Reagan to forgive him and talk to him again. Reagan ignoring him was going to kill him emotionally. "Why didn't I listen to Matthew before it was too late? He is going to kill me when he gets back," Alfred muttered to himself. "… I ruined everything. Some _hero_ I am. Heres never cheat yet I cheated on the best thing to ever happen to me."

After Reagan caught them, Alfred sent Elizabeth home. Told her to get out of his dorm room, out of his life; he was cruel to her. Blocked her on Snapchat, deleted everything about her from his life.

Alfred hoped that Reagan would forgive him and stay with him. After all, she loved him a whole lot, did she not? Suddenly, he remembered something his mother had said. _"If a girl is stupid enough to love you after you break her heart. I guarantee you, she is the one."_

"Hopefully Ray forgives me…"

* * *

 ** _~Several hours later, with Reagan~_**

Reagan was curled up into a ball under her covers. She was still asleep and tears rolled down her sleeping face. Her dream was pure agony. At one point in time, Reagan's dream was just a pitch black abyss with no end, but as she slept, images morphed into frame.

Terrible images of Alfred cheating. Images of that hog-faced high school freshman on top of her boyfriend. Hog-face just looked at Reagan with a wicked grin spreading across her ugly face as she continued kissing on Alfred, just rubbing it into Reagan's face. Rubbing the fact that Alfred had cheated on her with a high-schooler directly into her open wound.

It stung like a bitch. It was like having salt shoved into an open wound, as previously stated. Inside Reagan's dreamscape, she collapsed to the ground, crying rivers once again. More ocean-like, salty tears rained from her puffy eyes; and like earlier, she could not stop them. Therefore, Reagan sobbed in her dreamscape, a place where she could never run out of tears. A place where no one could comfort her and lie that everything would be alright… when it would not be okay or all right in a remote sense.

During the time she started dreaming of the awful events that happened, Reagan not only started cry as she slept, but she also started to sniffle. Do not ask how this happened, the human body is weird, this just happened. Go with it, do not question it.

 ** _•~•Elsewhere at Alfred and Matthew's room•~•_**

Willem was beyond infuriated with Alfred. What had that complete idiot down now. "What. did. you. do. to. our. _allermafste_!?" growled the agitated Dutchman.

Alfred's lifeless blue eyes stared blankly at the enraged Dutchman who was accompanied by a group of he and Reagan's friends who were just as angry as the Dutchman. His lifeless eyes stopped on his equally as angry Canadian brother, whose violet eyes glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Alfred would have been dead. "What are you talking about," he said emotionlessly.

Lilly hissed dangerously, "Look, nerd! Anya and Clarissa texted Murray a few hours ago sayin that they went to check to see if Ray was doing okay. Then they said that she had fallen asleep and they were leaving her since we were close to getting home. Therefore, ya cannot _pass_ this one over as _'you don't know'_ what we are talking about! Because ya know _exactly_ what we're referring to!"

Alfred blinked for a few minutes, slowly, before he sighed heavily. "With the look on Matthew is giving me, he knows what I did."

Matthew sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just because I know what you did, does not mean I told them anything," he explained to his emotionless, seemingly dead brother.

"You are such an inconsiderate jerk, Alfred! Ray has got to be drowning in her own self-loathing right now, while you are sitting here NOT telling us what you did to her! You've been Ray's best friend for longer than the majority of us have, therefore you know just how much Ray hates herself! She literally blames herself for everything bad that happens in her life. Wanna know what Ray is thinking right now? She is probably, and by probably — I mean, definitely, is blaming herself for _your_ mistake! Alfred, you better tell us what you did because Matthew only gave us a brief mumbling of what he _thinks_ you did. We _all_ want to hear from _you_ what happened before we hear Ray's perspective on the situation. So, you'd best be giving us your statement slash point of view before Ray talks to us," Mariette snapped, crossing her arms.

Everyone agreed, especially the other two enraged Dutch people. "Ja, we want you to tell us _your_ mistake," Willem and Lilly said darkly.

A strangled groan left Alfred's sore throat. "Fffiiinnneee! I will fucking tell you assholes!" he reluctantly agreed.

Everyone sighed out of utter relief. "Thank God," they said.

Lifeless eyes gazed at everyone whose eyes burned with rage. After a few minutes of absolute, awkward silence, Alfred began, "Well… a few months ago, I started to Snapchat this high school freshman. Time went on and we started to text through Snapchat. One moment we were talking through it, the next, we were actually texting on another. Things got out of hand, quickly. Matthew told me that I should've cut all contact with the girl, and me being me, didn't listen to him. I saw no harm in it, so I continued doing it. She got into my head and manipulated me into asking her to come here. Naturally, her parents drove her. She introduced me to her parents as her boyfriend; that was when I told her that I knew that she knew I was dating Reagan.

"She brushed my statement off and told her mother to stay close by. I have no idea why I let her into my room and on my bed. I… was not thinking… therefore, when she got on top of me, we started going at it. My mind did not know what was happening until Ray's strangled cry brought me out of my trance. I realized ho bad that looked and I pushed Eli away to get to Ray. She screamed at me and Alex came and got her. I felt terrible… I still feel terrible. I-I didn't know what happened, literally, until Ray cried. Eli seduced me, I swear! That high schooler sed—"

Lilly had had enough of his lies at end of his point of view, therefore, she slapped him as hard as she could. She was so infuriated that she was shaking. "Shut. the. fuck. up," she growled and hissed.

The American held his right cheek as it turned red. "B-but, it's true! S-she sed—" he was interrupted yet again by another slap.

"You and everyone know that you saying this high school freshman _'seduced'_ you is a complete lie! _You_ had to give into her advances, to which you did! This cannot be put solely on someone else's shoulders, especially on the shoulders of the person _you_ recklessly cheated on Ray with! We are not going to sit, stand, whatever, here and listen to you lying and say this was not, at least a little bit, _YOUR_ fault!" Abi exclaimed in irritation.

Alfred stayed quiet.

" _Wat is je probleem_?" The still highly enraged Willem growled, "You cheat on our dear _allermafste_ an you have the _gall_ to say to us that _een hoer_ seduce you? I never understood why that _allermafste_ even loved you, Alfred. You are pathetic. Be a man, you are in college, it is time you grow up. That _allermafste_ does not nor did she deserve this. She always deserved better than you! She deserved someone like Matthew, for instance, not you!"

Alfred still remained, rubbing his red cheek.

"I think we should go check on Maple now, you guys. And Willem, don't be so harsh on him," chimed in the Canadian.

Lilly, Willem and Mariette glared daggers at the American. "You should've listened to Matthew when he told you to stop, idiot," they all hissed.

With that, everyone turned and left the room. They had to check on Reagan now that they had heard Alfred's side of the story. Now it was time to comfort and hear her side of the story.

"Hope Ray is doing okay…" Abi spoke worriedly.

Matthew nodded. "So do I, Abi… I should have forced Alfred to stop before it got out of hand…" he muttered.

"You cannot force someone to do something they do not want to do," Willem and Andrew said in unison.

Though Willem was still infuriated on the inside, his outward disposition returned to that of emotionlessness. His radical changes intrigued everyone.

Matthew smiled a small, almost forced one. "That is true…" he again muttered.

"I'm sure Anya and Clarissa will be happy I'm back," Mariette said.

Everyone laughed, never stopping as they walked. Their hearts were starting to get heavy as they neared the girls' dorm. They all entered the dorm and made their way to Mariette and Reagan's room. A sigh escaped Mariette's lips as she reached for the doorknob. Grabbing the doorknob, she turned the doorknob.

Inside of the room, Reagan was curled into a ball, dry tears streaks on her cheeks. Her face was not hidden by the comforter. The look on her face was contorted with pain and heartbreak. "Poor Ray," Lilly said quietly," She must be so torn about this…"

A sad _"mhmm"_ came from the direction of the door. Everyone turned around to see Clarissa leaning on the door frame; Anya was standing close behind her, a sad smile etched onto her face. "Yeah… _que idiota rompió su corazón. Ahora,_ Reags finds herself very ugly since he did what he did. ¡ _El ha roto su corazón con no bueno razón_! He made her cry so much that she became dehydrated! She could not produce tears!"

"Da… it terrible… what he did to her. What she do to deserve that?" Anya spoke quietly and angrily.

Andrew chimed in, "Exactly! That's what we are trying to find out."

"I take it that isn't going well. Alfred is just a moron who cheated for no _bueno razón, correcto_?" asked Clarissa, crossing her arms.

Everyone grimaced, but Willem. Clarissa was correct, Alfred was an idiot who did what he did for no good reason. What reason would someone have for cheating on their girlfriend or boyfriend who they never fought with? Alfred ruined the almost perfect relationship he and Reagan had for absolute no reason.

"You're right… he told us nothing. He had no reason to do what he did to Ray. He kept saying the freshman high schooler _'seduced'_ him into asking her to come here. So, Lilly slapped him. He tried to blame the high schooler _'seducing'_ him again and Abi slapped him," Mariette explained, "Alfred lied, he was not _seduced_ completely by her. He had to want it, even a little bit."

Both of the Juniors nodded. "True. He must have," they agreed.

Matthew looked at the sleeping Reagan and even though her eyes were still incredibly puffy, the Canadian could see the bags under her eyes. "How long had Maple been up for before she fell asleep?" Matthew asked.

Anya and Clarissa shrugged. "We don't know," the Spaniard said.

"I think she tell us she stay up for full twenty-four and then some," Anya said, thoughtfully.

"Oh, really?!"

" _Da_ ," Anya replied.

Matthew's eyes widened and he looked at the sleeping Reagan. "That is all because of what Alfred did?" he asked.

Both juniors nodded once again. "Yeah… it's bad," they replied, a saddened look on their faces.

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "I am so sorry this happened to you, Maple," he whispered to Reagan.

Reagan's eyes fluttered open when she heard Matthew's voice. "M-mattie…?" questioned the half-awake girl.

Matthew smiled. " _Oui_ … it's me, Maple," he said sweetly.

"Y…you're back…?"

" _Oui_ … we are," he replied.

Reagan shot up from her bed. " _Really_!?"

"Yeah," everyone greeted the newly awakened girl.

Tears of happiness swelled in her eyes. "W-welcome back," she exclaimed as she tackled everyone with a hug. Everyone went down onto the ground. A squeal from both the males and females could be heard. Though, for the men, manly squeals.

"How've you been?" asked Abi.

" _Terrible_ , but I'm staring to feel a whole lot better," came Reagan's obviously happy, groggy voice.

Matthew smiled at Reagan's response. "Glad to hear that, Maple. So happy that you're feeling better," he replied, stroking her dirty-blonde hair.

Reagan hummed happily, nuzzling her face into the Canadian's shirt. "Oh yeeh~ I'm doing so _much_ better now! I missed you guys this weekend," she spoke into the shirt.

"We missed you too, but, could we get up? I'm getting squished," Mariette stated, her voice was muffled by Lilly's body.

Reagan blinked and pulled away from Matthew. "S-sorry! R-right!" she stuttered, pulling herself off of the floor.

Everyone stood up and the unexpected happened, Willem walked towards and hugged Reagan tightly. "I'm sorry, _allermafste_. That this could happen to you," he said with uncharacteristic sweetness. "That this _did_ happen to you."

Blinking slowly, Reagan was confused. What could he be talking about? Surely not about Alfred's cheating, she had not even let them know about it. "W-what? What are you talking about, Willem?" she questioned.

"Rea, we know," Matthew said.

Her blue eyes widened. "H-how? H-how'd you find out?"

Clarissa waved. "Probably because of my text to Mari," she admitted.

"Oh, _va bene_."

"Also, I had a suspicious, Maple. I knew about him Snapchatting that girl. And before you get mad, I told him numerous times to stop. However, knowing Alfred, he did not listen. I should've pressed on with trying to get him to stop. B-better yet, I should have told you and had you deal with it before it got too out of hand. I-I'm sorry, Maple," Matthew spoke sadly. He truly did feel terrible about how that happened.

Reagan was far from angry at Matthew. "It's okay, Mattie. I'm not mad in the slightest. I am glad that you did not tell me, because I probably would've hit him for doing it. The only thing I regret is that he never learned to listen to you or I throughout the years. I would have wished that he had _at least_ learned that, but _apparently_ , he did not," she replied in a calm tone. "One would think that he would listen to his brother. However, _clearly_ he does not even think that what his brother says or suggests is important. That is one of the saddest things I have ever heard of and seen."

Matthew nodded sadly. "That is very sad, Maple. Again, I am very sorry this happened to you," he apologized once again.

A smile appeared on her face. "It's fine, Mattie! Really! It is. Now, I know what kind of man Alfred is. The kind of girls he likes. He likes the immoral, hog-faced, country-trash — like, not the good kind of country — sluts. Let me not forget that she is fake, and _way_ ** _younger_** than us. If Alfred wants a girl like that, then, he could and can go right ahead.:

"You're really feeling ugly, aren't you, Ray?" Abi said in question form.

Reagan continued smiling. "What makes you say that? Is it the tone in my voice when I say anything about this… _ordeal_? No, I'm not feeling _ugly_ because of that whore. I'm feeling grotesque because of that whore! Alfred made me feel so beyond ugly. I will never be able to see myself as beautiful again! I _may_ see myself as beautiful again, but after a very long time," she spoke in still a calm tone.

"How are you so calm?" asked Abi.

As a result of the question, Reagan shrugged. "Because I just do not care. It's all my fault Alfred cheated anyways… I'm obviously not beautiful enough for Alfred. Ergo, he went and found someone who is more… who is better than me. I hate that I was not enough for my best friend. I thought that I was good enough for Alfred, but I guess I never was," came her saddening reply.

"Reags, _cariño_ , please do not say that. _Ese no es ceirto_. Do not believe that," Clarissa said.

Reagan looked at the floor, a sad gleam in her eyes. " _No, ese es ceirto, amiga_. Alfred thought so, else why would he take to talking to another girl," whimpered Reagan.

Willem grunted in disagreement, "That is a lie, _allermafste_. You always deserved better than Alfred F. Jones. I am sure that there are many boys that find you attractive."

"Thanks Willem, but I'm pretty sure that is a lie. I'm not attractive in slightest," spoke a very saddened Reagan.

Everyone became disheartened. Matthew felt really bad, Reagan could not be brought out of this slump. She stayed in this _'Nobody finds me attractive'_ for as long as he had known her. The brief time she had been with Alfred had been the only time that Matthew had known of that Reagan had felt _attractive_. And now, she was back to square one: hating herself and thinking she was repulsive.

"Maple, my dear Maple, please do not say that. You're very gorgeous. I think that you're so gorgeous, Maple. Don't let _this_ make yourself think you are any less than gorgeous, because what happened does _not_ determine your beauty," Matthew began. Letting his inner-Frenchman come out, he gently lifted Reagan's head up, tearing her stare from the ground. Once his violet orbs met her dull, gleams blue ones, he continued, "Reagan, please do not let what my idiot brother did affect how you see yourself. You are a beautiful young woman and nothing will change that. Not my stupid brother. Not a hog-faced freshman in high school. _Nothing_! You are a very _gorgeous_ young woman who I've watch grow up… and grow more beautiful every year since seventh grade."

Reagan started to tear up at his words. "…R…really…?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. " _Oui,_ " he spoke in a sweet tone.

She hugged the Canadian tightly. More tears flowed from her eyes. "Thank you so much, Mattie!" she exclaimed.

" _Pas de probléme_ ," Matthew said, rubbing her back.

The girl nuzzled her face into his chest as she continued crying because of his sweet and thoughtful words. She never knew that was what Matthew thought of her. "I love you, guys," she muttered.

"We love you, too," everyone replied.

After a few moments, she pulled away from Matthew. "It's getting late, you should all get back to your dorms. We'll see each other tomorrow," Reagan spoke thoughtfully.

Matthew grimaced. "Are you sure, Maple?"

" _Oui_ , I'm sure, Mattie. You will see me tomorrow. I love you lot, but I'm not going to have everyone sleepier than hell. Please, go get some sleep. All of you," explained Reagan with a sweet smile.

Everyone did not want to leave Reagan. Mariette did not have to worry about leaving Reagan, but she could sense everyone's discomfort at Reagan's idea. "Don't worry, guys, I will take good care of Ray. Please, go get sleep. Matthew, you will definitely need the rest. Please," said Mariette.

Matthew sighed, "Okay. I trust you with Maple, Mari. Take good care of her."

" _Ja_. Take good care of this _allermafste_ , Maritje. Got that?" Willem said seriously.

Mariette laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I will. Promise I will. Ray is important to me too, y'know."

"I know she is but she is in pain… help her be happy."

" _Ja_! Of course! Now away from our room with all y'all!" Mariette said, pushing everyone out of her and Reagan's room. "Bye guys!"

" _Ja_ , bye you idiots home I love dearly!" called Reagan as she waved.

Mariette closed the door and then hugged Reagan tightly, as Reagan started to bawl. "M-Murmur! Yesterday was t-terrible!" she cried.

The Dutchwoman rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know, sweetie, I know. I'm sorry that this happened to you, Ray. nobody deserves this," spoke she in a sweet, comforting way.

Reagan continued crying nonsensically, "Why would he do this?! I thought he love me!"

"I don't know what to say about that, Ray. Everyone makes mistakes. We're all human. We may not be able to take back a mistake we make, but we can try to learn from our mistakes. And try our best to avoid what led us to commit the mistake the first time," Mariette explained, trying her best to make Reagan fell better.

"B-but, this mistake hurt, a lot!" cried the self-proclaimed Italian.

Mariette nodded slightly, " _Ja_ , I know it does. Sometimes, we make mistakes that hurt other we don't want to hurt. I'm positive that Alfred did not mean to hurt you like he did. I believe he did not comprehend, _fully_ , what he was doing until it got out of hand. As much as I dislike him for what he did to you, I know that he will learn from this _huge_ mistake," she said wisely.

"How are you so smart, Murmur?" sniffled Reagan.

The Dutchwoman shrugged. "Dunno."

"You are amazing," claimed a sniffling Reagan.

"Ah, stop it. Not really, I just know humans make mistakes," Mariette said, "Now, we should probably go to sleep, if we want to spend time with our friends."

Reagan nodded and pulled away from Mariette. "You're right. Let's go to bed."  
Mariette smiled as Reagan climbed into her bed. The goofy self-proclaimed Italian climbed into bed, making a goofy face before ducking under her comforter. " _Goede nacht_ , Murmur," she sleepily said.

" _Goede nacht_ , Ray. Tomorrow will be a better day than today, believe me," replied the Dutchwoman.

* * *

Mariette was right. The next day Reagan had a damn good time with her friends. They crashed a high school party in the area, had a great time. The whole, big gang was there. The Nordic minus Emil; Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku were there; basically the whole gigantic gang that always does crazy stuff.

Reagan laughed and was happy the whole day, and Alfred was left alone to suffer by himself. Since Matthew was with Reagan, being incredibly disappointed in his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: GEEZ, this took forever to finish! Again, sorry this update is out of order with the rest… I kinda wanted to update badly and I wanted to write this chapter.**

 **Another thing, If you do not like my story, then please do not read it. Do not review on it. I do not have time for haters and their shite, ok? Okay. Thanks, don't be immature about things guys. Please keep in mind that I am NOT forcing you guys to read this. I mainly put this up for my best friend, so please retrain from the rude or misunderstanding reviews.**

 **Also, the translations: (I'll put them in tomorrow… it's 2:21 AM here and I'm tired AF!)**


End file.
